Lessons Learned
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Wade Barrett is in a personal dilemma.He has feelings for Hope Michaels.Hope is attracted to him too.Should they follow in their friends' footsteps & give their relationship a try?Or will lessons learned by Chris & Starr's relationship keep them apart? Especially with the girls' dads in the mix and ex-boyfriends too. Who will the girls choose? co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo
1. Chapter 1

This is story for KelseyCenaBarrett. We hope you like this story.

Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo. We are a great team and thanks for writing this one with me.

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

This story is AU College Fiction.

* * *

><p>Hope Michaels walked into her English Literature class at Pennington University in Corpus Christi, TX. She was an English major. She took a seat by her best friend Starr Austin, who was also an English major. The two were not only best friends but roommates at the sorority house. They had grown up with each other as their parents had been best friends. Both girls had been raised by their fathers. Their mothers were killed in an auto accident when the girls were seven.<p>

Hope had just taken her seat when the professor walked in. He was from England and was 6ft.5 and over two hundred pounds of muscle. He had dark black hair and emerald eyes. Truth was, Hope had had a little crush on him from day one. Starr was the only who knew about her crush on him.

"Alright, class. Here is your assignment." He said walking to the front his desk. The English accent was so dreamy and charming to Hope. She had melted the first time she heard him speak. "You are to write a ten thousand word paper about the collected works of Shakespeare. It is due in a week. I want references in your paper, I want a word count, a title page, bibliography page. I want it typed double spaced. There will be no grade curve on this. Now, I will be dismissing you early to get started. Any questions please come and see me."

The class left quickly to get started or to just waste time. Although some headed to their next class. Hope and Starr started out to their next class. "So, are you going to ask Professor Barrett for help?" Starr asked in a knowing voice.

"I don't think I will need help." Hope replied. She and Starr both did pretty well in their classes.

"So, whether you need it or not, it would give you some time alone with him."

"Starr."

"Hope, you have a huge crush on him and you love the accent." Starr replied as they arrived at their next class. "So, spend time with him by saying you need help."

"Let's not talk about this right. Professor Irvine is waiting." Hope smiled. She was the only person who knew that Starr was sleeping with their English professor.

"This is my favorite class." Starr said with a big smile. She walked into the room and sat down.

"Class." Chris Irvine said when he walked in. "We will start today with you reading the short story I asked you to write."

Chris took his seat with the class as the first student walked up. He looked over at Starr sitting not that far away. He knew it was wrong to sleep with her. He could lose his job and possibly his teaching credentials but there was something about her that caught his eye. As the student read their story, Chris thought back to when he first realized his attraction to the young co-ed.

He had been walking across the quad and saw her and her then boyfriend, Jack Swagger, arguing about things. Jack had grabbed her by the arm and Chris had intervened before things could go any farther. He had taken Starr back to his office to check out her injuries. She was a beautiful young woman. With light brown hair and eyes the color of the ocean. She wasn't like most of the other girls he'd seen around campus. She has curves. Curves that, he realized in that first meeting, were in all the right places. He shook his head to get the thought to go away. He couldn't think that way. He said to himself.

A few weeks later she'd come to him for help with a paper after hours in his office. It had seemed innocent enough. But he soon found his eyes wandering all over her body. The thoughts of what it would feel like to touch her, to hold her close, to kiss her were too overwhelming and he leaned over and kissed her. That turned into something more. Something almost primal inside the both of them and soon, they were on the couch in his office, passionately making love. It had been going on three times a week now for almost a year and even though they hadn't put a label on it, Chris knew that the young co-ed had his heart. He snapped back to reality and continued listening to the short stories until class was over.

Wade Barrett sat in his office looking over the lesson plans that he had set out for the rest of the year. He had four classes a day and he was going to need a lot of help if he was going to keep up with all the papers he had to grade. But maybe throwing himself into work was the best way to get over the memories that had followed him over from England. He could still see her face in his dreams even though it had been nearly six years she'd been gone now. He sat back in his chair and pulled his wallet out, opening it to the picture. He ran his fingers lovingly over her face. He couldn't keep living in the past. He had to move on. Get on with his life. He'd loved Katie with all his heart but she wasn't his wife anymore. He put the picture back in his wallet and gathered his papers, heading to his classroom.

After their English class, they headed to the quad for their break between classes. Both girls got iced coffees and took a seat on a nearby bench. Starr took a quick look at the bulletin board nearby and saw where Professor Barrett was looking for an teaching assistant.

"Oh, Hope, you have to apply for this." Starr said taking the paper off the board so no one else would see it.

"Apply for what?" Hope asked taking the paper. "Teaching assistant needed?"

"Yeah, Professor Barrett is looking for a teaching assistant. You should go and tell him you're interested in the job."

"Why?"

"Because it is a great opportunity and it looks good on your resume."

"Alright. I will go now." Hope took the flyer and headed to Professor Barrett's classroom.

She walked to the classroom and saw that he was alone. She knocked on the door and heard him say it was open.

"Professor Barrett?"

"Yes, Ms. Michaels, right?"

"Yes, sir, Hope." She said with a smile. "I wanted to talk you about the teaching assistant job."

"You're interested?"

"Yes sir. I am."

He smiled at the blond co-ed and got up from his desk. "Alright. It's yours if you want it."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You can start this evening. My last class is at three. My office hours are four to six. Come by after your last class."

"Okay. I will see you then." She said walking to the door just as Professor Irvine walked in.

"Hope, how are you?" Chris asked her.

"I'm fine, Professor." Hope smiled and walked out.

After she had left, Chris turned to Wade. "Your new teaching assistant?"

"Yes, she is." Wade replied to his friend. He and Chris had been friends since they met at Oxford. Wade was a grad student and Chris was a guest teacher for a semester. They became friends and it was Chris who got him his job at the university.

"She's pretty."

"She's young Chris."

"By only ten years. Wade, you are just thirty-one."

"And she is a student and twenty-one."

"So?"

Wade lowered his voice so no one would hear him. "Chris, I realize you think sleeping with your student is fine and you know I don't judge you on that. We have been friends too long. But I just don't see me doing that."

"Wade, you have to move on. I know that you think you're not ready. But pining for Katie for the rest of your life is not going to bring her back. She was my friend too and I loved her like a sister. You have got to stop beating yourself up about the accident. It wasn't your fault."

"I wish I could believe that." Wade sighed wistfully.

"Well, I hate to cut this short but I have to run. I have a date to get to." Wade shook his head at his friend and smiled a little. "What can I say? I love her. I don't want to keep her waiting."

Wade looked at his friend a little shocked. He had never seen Chris talk about a girl like this before and it had him smile. He was happy for his friend. Chris sat there for a minute realizing what he'd said. He'd just admitted that he was in love with Starr. And he was. Completely and totally in love with her. He turned and walked out of Wade's office and headed to pick Starr up for their date.

Wade sighed once Chris left. He knew he was right. It was time to move on. Katie was gone and she wasn't coming back but he honestly didn't think sleeping with a twenty-one year old student was the way to that. He couldn't deny that Hope was a beautiful girl but she was a student and that wasn't a line he wouldn't cross.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

><p>Hope arrived at the apartment that she and Starr shared. They had recently moved out of the sorority house. She walked in and saw Starr getting ready for her date. She smiled.<p>

"Getting ready for him?" She asked as she sat on her bed.

"Yep. What are your plans for tonight?" Starr asked as she looked at herself in the mirror while putting on her makeup.

"I'm going to meet with Professor Barrett in his office. He wanted me to start tonight as his assistant."

"Oh, any chance you will do more than work tonight?"

"Starr, I'm his assistant. I don't think his intention is to sleep with me."

"I never said it was his intention. I was thinking it was your intention to sleep with him."

"Even if that was my intention, I don't see it happening. He doesn't seem like he would sleep with a student."

"Oh please. The right temptation and anyone including professors will succumb to it." Starr said.

"Have you always been like this? This little temptress trying to get your innocence friend in trouble."

Starr laughed and turned to her friend. "Says the girl who boyfriend talked her into having sex on the football field after a game."

"Girl, just go on your date." Hope laughed.

"Alright. I'm gone. Cover for me if the need arrives." Starr said hugging her friend.

"Always." Hope replied as Starr left. She watched out the window as Starr walked out to her car and drove off to her date. Drove off to the man she loved. Starr hadn't come out and said it yet, but Hope could see it on her face. And it was just a matter of time before her free spirited and impulsive friend told her lover so. Something she wasn't sure she would have the guts to do if the shoe was on the other foot.

She grabbed her bag and headed out to Professor Barrett's office. She wanted to be early and make a good impression. She drove the few blocks to the campus and parked the SUV. She was a few steps from the door to the building when she heard someone call her name. She closed her eyes and sighed as she heard the voice of her boyfriend Jay Reso. Things had been tense between them lately and if she was being honest with herself, she just wanted to end it. He had never hit her- never actually hit her- but his words slapped her and left deep emotional scars. Starr had wanted to kick him in the balls on several different occasions but Hope had begged her not to. Her father had never liked Jay and he didn't hide that fact. She turned around and plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"Hey Jay. How are you today?" she forced herself to greet him cheerily.

"Don't Hey Jay me. Where the fuck have you been?" he said grabbing her arm.

"I had class until 6 and then I start my new job today." She said jerking her arm out of his hands.

"So you forgot that we had plans tonight? That we were going out to dinner with my parents who were in town for the weekend? I looked like some stupid asshole in front of them! How could you do that to me?" He said grabbing her arm and turning her back around to face her. "You're cheating on me aren't you? Fucking around on me behind my back. I knew it. You haven't been giving it to me lately."

Wade sat in his office trying to ignore the raised voices that were floating through the partially cracked window. He got up from his desk and walked over to the window in time to see Jay grab her by her arm. He opened the door to his office and walked outside. The sound of the door opening caused them both to look and Jay dropped his hand from her arm.

"Is there a problem here Ms. Michaels?"

"No sir. Jay was just leaving." She said as she looked at her boyfriend. He looked from her to Professor Barrett and nodded.

"Fine, I'm going to go. But this is far from over. We'll talk about this later." He said as he walked over and roughly kissed her on the cheek and then walked away.

Wade looked Hope. "So, shall we go inside?"

"Yes." She said following him into his office. She sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"I thought we would just talk about what your job as my teaching assistant would involve." Wade said sitting down at his desk. "First, are you okay? He seemed angry with you."

"I'm fine. He gets that way sometimes. It's fine really." She faked smiled.

"Okay." He said taking her word on that. "So, what I will need you to do is help me with grading papers, reading assignments, and any other thing I need pertaining to class. I won't make you do anything that doesn't involve my classes."

"Okay." She smiled. He was nice like he was in class. She hoped the little crush she had on him wouldn't affect the job. "So what did you need done tonight?"

"You can help me read over these papers that everyone submitted to get their topics approved for the papers." He handed her some of the papers. He couldn't help but think about Chris's words from earlier. Hope was pretty but she was a student and he couldn't risk his career. He had worked too hard for it. But it couldn't hurt to spend time with her as she worked with him. To get to know her. Chris had been right that he needed to move on with his life after Katie. But he only wanted friendship perhaps with the co-ed.

She smiled and began reading them. She stayed there until almost 9:30 before Professor Barrett told her they would call it a night and he would see her the next day. She walked out of his office and toward her car. She wasn't that shocked when Jay texted her to meet him in the weight room of the gym he wanted to talk. She sighed and texted him back that she would. She headed over to the gym. She figured this was the perfect time to break up with him. She headed into the weight room and found Jay waiting. He motioned for her to come over to him and reluctantly, she did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, settling her in between his legs.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You can't just keep blowing up at me and saying you're sorry. Things don't work that way Jay. It isn't right."

"I know baby and I'm sorry. Coach is just pushing us really hard and…..I know that's not an excuse. I swear it won't happen again." He said. She nodded but she knew that he wasn't telling her the truth. He'd said that the last seven times he'd blown up on her for no reason and every time seemed to get worse than the last. She broke out of her thoughts when she felt Jay place a soft kiss on her neck. He pulled her jacket and her bag off and sat the down on the weight bench beside him. He ran his hands down her back and pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"We can't do this here Jay." She said as he continued to kiss down her neck and his hand went up her shirt.

"C'mon Hope, we have done it here at least three times that I can think of. Nobody will ever know." He whispered as he ran his hand back down her body and up the inside of her skirt along her thigh. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers meticulously pulled her panties to the side and stuck a finger inside of her. She moaned against the quiet of the room and he smiled against her skin. "That's my girl." He worked his finger inside her for a few minutes before he pulled her panties the rest of the way off and picked her up. They walked over to the wall and he pressed her back to it, holding her there as he undid his pants and slid into her.

Wade grabbed his papers and put them in his briefcase and headed out to the faculty parking lot. He passed the gym when he heard soft moaning from inside. He figured it was none of his business. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hope's car still in the parking lot where she'd left it. A sudden and unexpected fear gripped him. The argument he'd witnessed earlier looked like it could have escalated if he hadn't stepped outside. She could have been hurt in there.

He walked a little closer to the door and saw that it was cracked open. The moans grew louder and he shook his head. That's when he heard it. He heard her not in pain but in the throes of ecstasy. He stepped inside the door and saw them, standing against the wall going at it. The only light in the room illuminated them and in that moment, something stirred inside of him. He caught her eye as she looked at him over Jay's shoulder, urging him to continue.

Hope heard the door creek open even if Jay had been too wrapped up in the moment to notice. She looked up as the tall figure came into view. She saw Professor Barrett standing there, his eyes fixed on her. Something clicked on inside of her and she wished that it was him that was making love to her and not Jay. She kept eye contact with him, all the while urging Jay to continue. But in her mind, she was sharing this intimate moment with Wade. The eye contact was broken when he turned and quickly walked out to his car. He sat there in the silence, rattled by what he had seen and how it had made him feel. He started the car and drove home before they could come out of the gym.

Chris laid there in his bed with Starr sleeping on his chest and smiled. The night had turned out way better than he'd expected it to. Although, every night he got to spend with her was amazing.

*****Flashback******

_Chris had just opened the wine when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to it in three steps loosening his tie. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw her standing on the other side. He pulled her in and kissed her._

"_God I missed you." He whispered against her lips. She laughed. _

"_You just saw me a few hours ago in class." She said._

"_And you look even more beautiful now than you did then." He said as she walked further into the apartment and he closed the door._

"_If you're trying to get me into bed, that's a damn good way to start." She said. He smiled at her. _

"_Really?" he said as he walked over and poured each of them a glass of wine. "How about we eat first?" She nodded. He studied her as they ate. The way her hair framed her face. The way her infectious laugh filled the air. The way she smiled when she looked at him. And he knew that what he'd told Wade earlier was right. He was in love with her. And he knew he couldn't keep it to himself anymore._

"_Chris? Are you okay?" she said. He looked at her and she smiled at him again._

"_Sorry, I guess I just kind of spaced out a little."_

"_It's okay. What's up?" she asked as she took a nervous drink of her wine. She'd known for a while that she was in love with him but she hadn't brought herself to tell him yet. And if he was spacing out during their time together, that surely couldn't be a good sign. She would act like everything was fine if he did break up with her. But inside she would be crushed. She focused on a spot on the table cloth preparing herself for the worst._

"_I have loved this last year with you. You are so smart and so funny and beautiful. And…God, for an English professor I am really bad at saying I love you." Her head shot up and she looked at him. "So I am just going to say it. Starr, I love you." She sat there for a moment and he was afraid that he'd freaked her out. She walked across the room and sat down on his lap. She looked into his eyes and smiled. _

"_I love you too." She whispered. He smiled and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom where he pulled her dress over her head and laid her back on the bed. He trailed kisses down her body and soon, they were making love. They spent the rest of the night that way. Locked away in their own world, Each of them only caring about the moment they were in. There was something more magical than it had ever been before. And if it was at all possible, he fell even more in love with her than he had ever been._

_******End Flashback******_

Now here they were lying in bed together, wrapped in each other's arms. He kissed her on the forehead and settled in to go to sleep, happier than he had ever been before. She knew how he felt and more importantly, she returned those feelings.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before he closed his eyes. He didn't know if he could ever get tired of saying that.

Wade arrived home and put his keys down on the counter before walking over to fridge to get himself a beer. He plopped down on the couch and leaned his head back against the wall, the smooth taste of the beer doing little to ease his mind. He'd seen students having sex before. But it wasn't just any students. It was Hope Michaels and her boyfriend Jay Reso.

He'd never really looked at Hope before. Not in the way he'd seen her tonight. Not as a sexual being. But now there was no escaping it. He had seen the way she reacted when she was touched a certain way. The way her body arched to meet Jay's with every thrust. But what surprised him the most about the whole situation was the sudden urge to bash Jay's head in for touching her. He closed his eyes as he sat there images of himself with Hope flooding his mind. He could feel her breath on his skin. He could feel her lips on his, taking in the taste of her strawberry lip gloss. It was sweet and warm and inviting. And he wanted more of it. He craved it. He opened his eyes and shook his head to try and will the thoughts away. But they were still there. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her standing there beckoning him to make love to her. He downed the rest of his beer and headed to bed, thoughts of him and Hope running through his head. He would have to tell Chris about this in the morning and resist the urges he was having.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hope woke up to thoughts of the night before. Her and Jay making love in the gym and Professor Barrett standing in the doorway. She had wanted it to be him instead of Jay and she knew when she saw him that she was purposely keeping eye contact to get him to want her. She didn't know what had made her do that but she had. She got up and walked to Starr's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She figured Starr had stayed with Professor Irvine. She headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. As she made coffee, she thought the difference in her and Starr. Even though they grew up together, they were very different.<p>

Starr was always more adventurous than she was. Hope knew it was the way they were each raised. Their mothers had died in that auto accident when they were seven and both were raised by their dads. Mr. Austin was definitely a little rougher around the edges than her dad but she still loved and respected him like a second father. And the same could be said for Starr and her own father. The differences seemed to bring them together into one, big happy family. She smiled to herself and her thoughts went back to Professor Barrett. What kind of father would he be? Would he be strict or more compassionate? Would their children have him wrapped around their little fingers? Their children? Had she really just thought that? She thought he was attractive. There was no denying that. And the chemistry she'd felt when she'd kept eye contact with him last night was amazing. It light up the whole room. She'd gone to sleep the night before with images of the two of them together. Her fingers running through that thick, dark hair. His strong British accent colored with lust as he whispered for her to continue to please him. She took a long sip of her coffee and turned to look when the door to the apartment opened and her friend came in looking warn but happy.

"Late night with the professor?" Hope asked as she poured her friend a cup of coffee and passed it to her.

"Yes, but it was a glorious night. He told me that he loved me." Hope smiled at her friend. She knew that Starr had fallen hard for Professor Irvine and she was happy that he returned her feelings.

"That is so awesome. I am so happy for you." Starr studied her friend. She could tell that the happiness she'd expressed was heartfelt but she could tell that there was something else that she needed to talk about.

"How did your first night of work go?"

"Good. Jay showed up and we had an argument. I apparently forgot that his parents were visiting this weekend and I made him look like a fool. He left and I went to work. After work, he sent me a text and told me to meet him in the weight room. I went and he apologized. We ended up having sex and Professor Barrett walked in. Jay never knew he was there."

"You mean you guys kept going even though you knew he was there and Jay didn't?" Hope nodded. "Wow, so that must have been crazy. And he stood there the whole time?"

"Not the whole time. Just…a lot of it. He just kept looking at me and I kept eye contact with him."

"WOW, this is big. You totally had a conscious fantasy about your professor. That's so great. Now when are you going to make this fantasy a reality?" Starr said.

"Starr, just because he watched me having sex, doesn't mean he has any desire to be with me." Hope replied as she started to make breakfast.

"Yeah, maybe but you have the desire to be with him don't you?"

"I thought about it. Last night especially. I just imagined what it would be like to be with him."

"That's good. You should dump Jay and get to doing your professor."

"When did you get that mouth on you?" Hope laughed.

"I have always had this." Starr laughed before getting a little serious. "Hope, if you are having thoughts about your professor and looking at him while you're having sex, then you don't want to be with Jay. I'm happy with Chris. True, we can't be together in public yet. At least not until I'm no longer his student. But I'm okay with that because I love him and I know he loves me."

"I'm actually thinking about breaking up with Jay anyway and it has nothing to do with Professor Barrett. I just don't' want to be with him."

"Good." Starr smiled as Hope made some French toast for them.

Wade arrived at the campus and headed to Chris's office. He had to talk to him about the thoughts he was having and what he saw last night. He thought about Hope all night and dreamed about them together. He imagined he was the one she was having sex with last night instead of her boyfriend. He was broken out of his thoughts when Chris came walking in.

"You look like hell. Didn't you sleep last night?" Chris said as he sat his cup of coffee down on the desk and handed the other cup to Wade.

"Sleeping wasn't the problem. It was the dreams that I was having." Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. "Last night I was leaving I walked past the gym and I heard noises inside so I went in. And caught Hope Michaels and Jay Reso having sex in the weight room." Chris nodded. "I stood there and watched them for a minute. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it. Anyway, when I got home, I kept seeing her in my mind. Only she wasn't having sex with him. She was having sex with me. I dreamed about it all night. I know it's wrong to have these dreams but I liked them. They felt so real. I haven't been with anyone since…"

"Look, don't feel guilty about having feelings like that for another woman. Katie would want you to move on with your life. Nobody has any doubt that you loved Katie. As far as it being wrong to have these kinds of thoughts about a student, I am the wrong one to tell you about that. I love Starr. And I told her so last night. Get to know her. Get to know what she likes, what she doesn't like. Be her friend and see where it goes. Don't rush into anything but it won't do any harm to get your feet wet now will it? Only you will know when the time is right to change the nature of the relationship. But if you're having these kinds of thoughts about this girl, there might be something there. Don't ignore those feelings my friend. It will only make you miserable." Wade nodded and looked at Chris.

"So how did it go with Starr last night? What did she say when you told her you love her?"

"She told me that she loves me too. I know I'm twenty years older than her but I want to make a life with her. I know we can have a great life together. We just have to wait until she is no longer my student."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I have to be. Wade, I never imagined I would be with a student." Chris said softly. "But with Starr, I love her so much and she is everything I want. I'm willing to wait until she is no longer my student for us to be public as long as I know she is mine."

"Well, we better get to our classes." Wade said getting up.

"Yeah, let's go."

Starr and Hope walked into Wade's class and took their usual seats. Hope rolled her eyes when she saw that Starr's ex boyfriend and a friend of his were sitting there staring at them.

"Don't look now, but your fan club is holding another meeting." Hope whispered. Starr looked over to see Jack and his friend Dolph looking in their direction.

"As if I would put myself through that again. What the hell was I thinking?" Starr said shuddering.

"Um, don't look now but Magilla Gorilla and his entourage are on their way over." Hope said. Starr laughed just as Jack and Dolph got up to their desks.

"Starr, you're looking mighty fine today."

"Jack, you repulse me as always." Starr said in return.

"That isn't what you said last year." Jack said running his hand down her arm.

"Well, I have moved on to bigger and better things if you catch my drift and learned the error of my ways." Starr said. Jack's face turned a deep shade of red and Hope tried her best to stifle a laugh.

"You always were a smart mouthed bitch." Jack said grabbing her arm.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now let go of my arm." Starr said. Jack's grip got a little tighter.

"I believe the young lady asked you to let go of her arm Mr. Swagger." Wade said as he walked into class. Jack let go of her arm and turned to look at Wade. "Mr. Swagger, you and Mr. Ziggler need to learn the value of chivalry. So, I want a 10 page paper on chivalry in literature on my desk from the both of you by tomorrow morning."

"But Professor Barrett, we have football practice." Dolph said.

"And you also need the extra credit in my class to stay on the team. Priorities gentlemen. Now, if you will kindly take your seats, I believe Ms. Austin was about to give her presentation. Provided she is feeling up to it." Starr smiled at him and nodded her head.

Wade walked back up to his desk and sat down getting ready to listen to Starr's report. But he wasn't paying attention. He glanced up at the object of his friend's affection and smiled. He would have to make sure to tell Chris how she'd described him to her ex boyfriend and his little baboon. It would make Chris proud. He should have been listening. But his mind kept wondering back to Hope and the way he'd seen her the night before. And having her right in front of him now, was causing his body to react. He sat behind the desk and tried his best to focus on the rest of the class and prayed that it would end mercifully soon.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. we are a great team.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement intended.

* * *

><p>After their afternoon classes, Chris and Wade met for lunch in the quad outside. It was a beautiful fall day and the leaves were just starting to change. Wade sat down with his lunch and began telling Chris about what had happened with Starr in his class that morning.<p>

"So Jack and Dolph walk up to her and start harassing her. Jack tells her she looks lovely and she tells him that he repulses her. He starts talking about how it wasn't that way last year and she tells him that she has moved on to bigger and better things. I believe the actual quote was 'Well I have moved on to bigger and better things if you catch my drift and learned the error of my ways.' He grabbed hold of her arm and called her a smart mouthed bitch. I came in and broke it all up. He and his crony Ziggler got a 10 page paper on chivalry in literature due tomorrow." Chris sat there beaming from ear to ear.

"She actually said that about me?" Wade nodded.

"It would seem it was true my friend. Your lady love does love you back. Speaking of which, here she comes now." Chris looked across the quad and saw that Starr and Hope were walking straight for them. "Chris, I don't think I can…"

"Professor Irvine, Professor Barrett. Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you could take a look at my revised paper Professor Irvine. I found the notes you made in the margins helpful." Starr said as she handed the paper to Chris. He smiled and nodded taking it from her.

"Of course Ms. Austin. Why don't you swing by my office after hours and we can discuss it further." Starr nodded and then turned to Wade.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me in class today. I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. Those gentlemen will do well to learn that chivalry isn't dead. Unfortunately for both of them, their grades are." Wade said causing both girls to laugh. He ventured a look at Hope and hardly found it awkward. "Ms. Michaels, I trust I will see you at the same time as yesterday?" She nodded. "Excellent. I will order a pizza if you like. We have a ton of papers to go over." She nodded again.

"Well, we will let you get back to your lunches." Starr said as she pulled on Hope's arm and they walked away.

After leaving Chris and Wade, they headed over to the sandwich stand. Starr got a turkey on rye, chips and a water. Hope got a tuna on wheat, chips and a water. They then headed to the spot under an oak tree.

"So, Professor Barrett was totally flirting with you." Starr said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"He so was not. He was just asking about me coming to help with his papers." She replied after taking a bite of hers. "Plus I haven't broken up with Jay yet."

"Hope Katherine Michaels, that man is nice, good looking and has a charming accent. Just dump your loser boyfriend and start seducing the man."

"You are such a tramp." Hope laughed. "Don't you think it's too early for me to seducing him?"

"No, there is no need to waste time." Starr said just as she looked up and saw Jay coming toward them. "Here comes the big jerk. Just dump him."

"Ladies." Jay said walking up. He leaned down and kissed Hope.

"What do you want Jay?" Starr asked him.

"Not to talk to you Ms. Snit." He turned his attention back to Hope. "Can we talk please?"

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. She got up from her seat. "Starr, I will be right back."

Starr nodded and returned to eating. But she kept an eye on Jay and Hope. She didn't trust Jay not to do something to Hope.

"So, I wanted to apologize again for yelling yesterday. I'm sorry." He said to her.

"I know you said that last night."

"My parents are still in town and would like to meet you. Tonight?"

"I can't. I have to work." Hope replied.

Jay sighed angrily. "Why? Can't Professor Barrett do his own work?"

"He can but he hired me as his assistant. I take that seriously. Jay, you have to understand. This job is important to me."

"Fine, whatever."

"Jay, come on, don't be like that." Hope said annoyed. "You know maybe we should just break up."

"What? NO!" Jay said grabbing her arm. He pulled her to him. "I'm sorry. I understand about the job. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Maybe we just should break up." She sighed. ""Things have been tense with us for a while now Jay. I just can't take it anymore. You are always moody and angry. You're not the guy I knew before."

"I'm not the guy you knew before? Are you kidding me right now? You're not the same girl anymore. It's always I have to study, I have to work. But you know what I think? I think that's all bullshit. I think you're fucking around on me behind my back."

"You mean like you did with Nikki Bella?" She barely had time to react when his hand came across her face. Starr came rushing up to them and kneed Jay in the crotch. He fell to the ground.

"Stay the fuck away from her you steroid using asshole." She pulled Hope away who had her hand to her face, tears still in her eyes. She was shocked that Jay had hit her. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so." Starr pulled her into the ladies room and pulled her cover up out of her bag. Hope winced a little as Starr applied the makeup to the emerging bruise on her face.

"That should do it." Hope looked in the mirror and nodded sadly at her friend. "He really was a douche bag and you are so much better off without him."

"Yeah, I know." Hope said.

The rest of the day went as normal. Jay stayed away from her and no one really noticed the bruises from where he hit her. It was soon time for her to go to Professor Barrett's office. She knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

"Hope, come in. I hope pepperoni pizza is okay. I'm not a fan of everything."

"It's fine." She said sitting down on the sofa. "So, you said we had a lot to do?"

"Yes." He said getting up from his desk and sitting beside her. "But first, are you okay?"

"Yes." She replied.

"I saw you in the quad with your boyfriend." He placed a slice of pizza for each of them on a paper plate and poured them something to drink.

"Oh that. He just got angry about us breaking up."

"Yeah that might be true but he had no right to hit you."

She turned away embarrassed that he saw that.

"But I think Starr took care of him." He laughed.

"Yeah she did. She gets that need to kick butt from her dad."

"Really? So her dad is a tough guy?"

"Yeah, Mr. Austin is definitely a tough guy." She laughed before taking a bite of the pizza.

"What about your dad?"

"He can kick butt when necessary but he is more reserved."

"Well, hopefully I get to meet him sometimes."

"Maybe so." She smiled. "What about you? Do you have any family here?" she asked. She took notice of the sad smile that came across his face.

"Outside of Chris who is like a brother to me, all of my family is gone now."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She said.

"No, it's alright. I would like to think that we were friends and could talk about these things." He said looking at her. "Well, I guess we better get to work. Would you mind if I turned on some music for us to listen to?" She shook her head and he turned on the radio.

Starr cradled Chris' head in her hands as his lips slipped past her jaw and worked their way down her neck. His fingers had already made their way underneath the back of her shirt as she straddled his lap with her lower back pressed against his desk. She giggled a little and ran her fingers through his short spiked hair. Her cell phone rang bringing her hand backward, her fingers fumbling in her purse until she grasped it and then she pulled away from Chris a little as her eyes sat on the caller ID and she hit send to answer the call.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Baby. I was just calling to check on you." Steve Austin said when picked up.

"I'm great. School is going well. Hard to believe this is my last semester." She said mentally kicking herself for not remembering that it was Thursday. Since she and Hope had gone away to school, it had been their fathers' tradition to call every Thursday night just to chat.

"I know baby. I am so proud of you. How's Hope?"

"She's great. She finally dumped that loser boyfriend of hers. She took a job helping a professor grade papers a few nights a week."

"That's great. So what's new with school?"

"Um….you know same old, same old. Listen Daddy, I hate to cut this short but I am in the middle of studying for a big lit test. Can I call you back tomorrow?" she said just a Chris ran his lips up her neck and jaw again and started nibbling on her ear.

"Sure sweetheart. I love you."

"L…..love you too Daddy. Bye." She managed to get out before she hit the end button. She looked at Chris who smiled wickedly at her.

"You ready to finish studying?" She pretended to pout but laughed when he leaned over and kissed her.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Hope looked over the papers as they sat in Wade's office. She had just finished one when her phone starting ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her dad.<p>

"Hi, daddy."

"Hi, baby. I was just calling for our weekly chat. How are things?"

"Great. I got a job as a teaching assistant to my English lit professor." She smiled. She saw that Wade had stopped what he was doing and was listening.

"That's great baby. How are things with you and Jay?" Shawn hated Jay. He had always thought Jay was nowhere near good enough for her.

"We broke up today. It just wasn't working."

"Well I can't say I'm sad because I'm not. He was not worth your time. You deserve better."

"Thanks daddy. How are things on the Ranch?" Her family owned a ranch just outside Houston.

"Good same as always. So, how is school going with your grades?"

"Good. Dean's list as always." She laughed.

"Good girl. Well, I just wanted to call and check in. Steve and I are thinking about coming to visit in a few weeks when we get the time."

"That's great. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. I gotta go. Love you baby."

"Love you too." She pressed end and hung up. "Sorry." She said to Wade. "My dad calls every Thursday night to see how I am."

"That's nice. That he takes the time to do that." Wade smiled.

"He always takes time for me. We've only had each other and Starr and her dad since I was seven."

"Why is that?"

"My mom and Starr's mom were going to do some shopping in Houston. Our ranch is in Conroe, Texas about forty miles from Houston." She said. "Anyway, a drunk driver came across into their lane and hit them head on. My mom died instantly and Starr's mom was seriously injured. She died at the hospital later that night."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Well let's work." She smiled.

A few days later, Starr was sitting in the library doing some research for her literature paper in Chris' class when the chair beside her pulled out and someone sat down beside her. She turned to her right and smiled a little as Hope push a cup of coffee toward her with a dreamy, far off look in her eyes.

"Has someone finally put the moves on their Professor?" Starr asked in a whisper. Hope looked over at her friend and shook her head.

"The only one of us banging their professor in real life is you." Starr took a sip of her coffee and an amused smile spread across her face.

"In real life? Oh please do tell."

"There isn't anything to tell. Wade and I are just friends."

"Wade? Wow, we are already on a first name basis? I'm so proud. My little girl is all grown up and about to shag her man." Hope couldn't help but laugh at the way Starr was wiping away the fake tears.

"Why are we friends again?"

"Because you love my sense of style and my sense of humor. I make your life interesting." They both laughed. "Seriously, spill. You keep having sex dreams about the dreamy British Professor?"

"Yes." Hope replied with a sigh. "And really detailed at that."

"What kind of detail?"

"Just me and him in his office or at our place. And one in his classroom."

"Oh classroom nice one." Starr smiled. "So when are you going to make these dreams a reality?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin the friendship we have going."

"Hope, I don't think that will happen. There is nothing wrong with going after what you want. And you know you want Professor Barrett. So go for it. You are finally rid of Jay and his steroid induced anger. So get to doing the professor."

"You are so bad." Hope laughed. "Oh, my dad called and said that he and your dad will be coming for visit."

"Yeah I figured they would be. I hope we have warning so I can warn Chris."

"I know that." Hope laughed and looked at her watch. "Oh I need to go. I promised Wade that I would help him with some research."

"Go and now is the time to make your move." Starr laughed as Hope hurried off.

Starr sighed a little and went off to her apartment. She had to get ready for her date with Chris. She was going to bring him to the apartment tonight. She was a little nervous. She started dinner and got in the shower to get ready. She just hoped that everything went the way she planned. She put on her black dress, the one Chris loved and checked on dinner just as the doorbell rang. She opened the door and smiled at Chris as he stood there with a bottle of wine in his hand and flowers.

"You look beautiful." He said as he eyed her. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "Dinner smells great."

"Thanks. It's my mom's lasagna." She said putting the flowers in water. She poured each of them a glass of wine and joined him on the couch. She was so caught up in Chris being there that she didn't see her phone vibrating on the counter.

Steve and Shawn sat in the car at the truck stop about 30 miles outside of town. It wasn't unusual for them to make a surprise visit to the campus. They'd done it a couple of times the first year the girls had gone to school. Steve sighed a little when Starr didn't answer the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. It's Dad. Just wanted to let you know that I love you and we will see you soon. We are about 30 miles outside of town. See ya in about an hour. Love you."

"No answer?" Shawn asked.

"No, well it really will be a surprise." Steve laughed.

Shawn laughed and dialed Hope from his phone. It went to voicemail. He figured she was at work with the Professor. "Hope, it's dad, Steve and I are on our way. We will be there in a bit. Love you."

They started up the car and headed toward the city. Both were excited to see their daughters.

Hope sat in Wade's office helping him grade some papers and do some research. She couldn't help but think about them being together as she sat close to him. She thought about what Starr had said. Could she really take the chance and kiss him? If she did and he didn't feel the same about her, it would make for a very awkward class and job.

"Hope, are you okay?" Wade asked seeing she was deep in thought.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." She replied with a smile.

"Anything you want to share?"

"Not really." She smiled again. "So tell me about yourself."

"There really isn't a lot to tell, Love." He replied to her with a smile.

She blushed a little at the words. His accent was so dreamy to her. She debated internally about telling him her feelings or take Starr's advice and just kiss him.

"Hope, are you sure there is nothing you want to talk about?" He once again noticed her spacing out.

"I…I just…" She didn't get further because her cell phone beeped indicating a voicemail. She picked up her purse and got out her phone. She had missed call from her dad. "It was my dad. I need to check my mail."

"No problem."

She smiled and pressed voicemail on her phone. She listened to her dad's message and gasp with shock. "I have to go. My dad is coming to visit with Starr's dad tonight. I need to tell her." She gathered her stuff and headed out.

"Okay."

Once she left, Wade picked up his phone and called Chris's. He knew Chris was with Starr and it would not be good for her dad to find Chris. The call went to voicemail. He sighed and left Chris one.

Hope drove quickly home. She hoped she had enough time to warn Starr but her dad had called an hour before she even saw the message. Would she make it in time?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

CO-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Steve and Shawn pulled up in front of the apartment building and got their things out of the car. Steve smiled at the thought of seeing his daughter. He hadn't seen her since summer. They walked up the three flights of stairs to the apartment and walked down the hallway toward the apartment.<p>

Starr broke the kiss and looked at Chris smiling. They'd gotten a little carried away and dinner had ended up burning to a crisp. Chris had called for a pizza to be delivered and they'd begun to make out on the couch while they waited. Chris looked at her and smiled as she sat there on top of his boxer clad lap wearing his dress shirt and nothing more.

"You look better in that shirt than I do." He said as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "But it would still look so much better on the floor." She giggled a little and bent down to kiss him as the door bell rang.

"Oooh, hold that thought. The pizza is here. Do me a favor and go get your wallet." He nodded and let her up off of his lap to go and get his wallet. Starr walked over to the door and opened and her eyes grew wide. She gulped a little and looked back toward her bedroom as Chris came walking out in his boxers.

Steve smiled a little and then looked past her to see Chris coming out of her bedroom in his underwear. The smile quickly faded and he looked over at his daughter, his blue eyes full of fire.

"Studying huh? Is this what my hard earned money has been going toward?" Steve said. When Starr just looked down at the floor and didn't say anything Steve raised his voice a little. "ANSWER ME GODDAMN IT!"

"Mr. Austin, I don't think we've properly met... Professor Chris Irvine." Steve's eyes shot over to Starr.

"He's your professor?"

"Mr. Austin, I can assure you that..."

"That what? You've been helping my daughter further her education? And exactly what kind of education would that be professor? I send my daughter to school 3000 miles away from home to give her the best chance she can in life and imagine my surprise when I show up at her door and find her with a half naked man who turns out to be her teacher. You're supposed to be an authority figure. Someone she can trust. Someone she can look up to."

"Daddy."

"No! You just sit there and don't say a word."

"Daddy listen to me. This is not entirely Chris' fault. It just happened. I love him Daddy. And he loves me."

"Love? You don't know the first thing about love. You're just a child."

"I'm not a child." Steve looked at Chris who hadn't moved or said anything since he'd been cut off.

"Well are you going to stand there in your Goddamn underwear all night or are you going to get the fuck out of here?" Chris walked back into Starr's bedroom and came back a few minutes later with his pants and t shirt on. He looked over at Starr and smiled a little before he walked out the front door.

"You had no right to talk to him that way Daddy." she said as she walked into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She walked back into the room and sat down on the couch.

"He had no right putting his hands on you. He's a teacher. At least until tomorrow." Starr looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't worry about that. Just know that the professor is going to get what's coming to him. And you are never to see him again. You understand me?"

"You can't tell me who to date. I'm 22 years old."

"You're right I can't but I can make for damn sure it's not him. This is over." he said. She walked into her room and slammed the door and Steve walked out of the apartment to cool off a little pushing past Hope as he did so.

Hope sighed when Mr. Austin walked passed her. She realized that she was late in warning Starr. She walked up the rest of the stairs and walked into the apartment. She saw her dad sitting on the sofa.

"Hi, daddy." She said when she walked in.

"Hey, baby." He got up and hugged her.

"Looks like I missed something." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Steve and I caught Starr with her professor." Shawn looked at his daughter. "Did you know she was sleeping with him?"

"I...um..." Hope always had a hard time lying to her dad. "Yes, I knew. We are best friends. She made me swear not to tell."

Shawn sighed. "I better go talk to Steve and get him to calm down. You see about Starr." He walked to the door and stopped. "Hope, we will talk about all of this later."

"Okay." She nodded. She sighed and headed into Starr's bedroom. She knocked on the door and walked in. "How are you?"

"It's awful. I think my dad is going to get Chris fired."

"I'm sorry." Hope sat down on the bed. "I tried to warn you. I got a message from my dad saying they were on their way. I tried to call you but it went to voicemail."

"I didn't hear my phone." She picked it up from the nightstand and saw she had a miss call from her dad and a few from Hope.

"I'm sorry." Hope said again. She felt horrible that Starr got caught.

"Is your dad here?"

"No, he went to talk to your dad. Starr, I'm sorry."

"My dad just doesn't understand. I love Chris so much and I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. "

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. None of this is your fault." Starr said as she wiped her face. "I love him Hope. More than anything in the world." Hope wrapped her arms around her friend as she sat on her bed and sobbed. She felt bad for Starr and Chris. But she was also starting to rethink her feelings for Wade. She couldn't cost him everything.

"It's going to be alright Starr. Your dad will calm down and you guys can talk like always."

"I don't know about that this time." Starr said.

Shawn found Steve sitting on the bench outside the apartment building. Shawn sat down beside Steve.

"Don't try and defend her this time Shawn."

"I didn't say a word."

"That girl has always had a wild streak a mile long. This time she's gone too far."

"But at the end of the day she's still your daughter. And she needs to know that you will always be there for her."

"I would never turn my back on her. But that professor is going to pay."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the school tomorrow and tell them that their professor is sleeping with my daughter." Steve stood up. He started back to the apartment.

Shawn sighed and followed him up. He would definitely have a talk with Hope about things. He saw Steve's point as a father. A teacher was someone the kids trusted and for him to break that was wrong. But he saw Starr's point too. She was an adult and could make her own decisions. As much as he and Steve didn't want to admit it, their daughters were adults and not babies anymore. They were in their last year of college and would graduate and be out in the world. Their girls were growing up and they had to let them go.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Steve sat in the Dean's office anxiously tapping his foot. Starr hadn't said a word to him since the night before. He sighed. He was doing this to protect her. To make her life better.<p>

"Mr. Austin, the dean will see you now." the receptionist said. Steve got up and walked into the Dean's office. The large chair turned around and the dean smiled at him.

"Mr. Austin... Dean Laurinatis so nice to meet you." the man said smiling.

"You too." Steve said sitting down.

John looked at him. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"I have come to talk about one of your professors." Steve wasn't sure how to start other than just tell him.

"Which one?"

"Chris Irvine."

"Professor Irvine is one of our most popular professors. He has one of the highest enrollments each semester." Dean Laurinatis said.

"I'm sure he is." Steve said with a hateful tone.

"Mr. Austin, what exactly is the problem with Professor Irvine?"

"He is sleeping with my daughter."

"What?" Dean Laurinatis was shocked at that. He had never had any complaint against Chris.

"I came to visit my daughter with a friend of mine whose daughter also goes here. We arrived at their apartment and knocked on the door. My daughter answered wearing only a shirt. Then this guy comes out of the bedroom. I assumed he was her boyfriend even though he was older. My daughter likes older guys. Then he introduced himself to me as Professor Irvine. I was shocked."

"Mr. Austin, this is a serious accusation. You understand that right? I mean a man's career is at stake."

"I understand that but it is not right for him to be sleeping with my daughter. I would assume you aren't okay with that."

"I'm not okay with it. I will investigate this and talk to Chris as well as your daughter."

"I expected you fired Professor Irvine. I read the handbook before I sent my daughter to this very expensive school. I wanted to make sure it was the best for her. I will not tolerate this."

"Mr. Austin, rest assure, I will deal with the professor."

Steve shook his hand and walked out of the office.

Starr knocked on the door to Chris' office and waited for him to say come in. She walked in and shut the door only to have him pull her into his arms and kiss her on the lips.

"God I was so worried about you." he said.

"I'm fine Chris. But my dad is really pissed. He is hell bent on revenge. He went to meet with the Dean this morning to turn you in." Starr said. Chris sighed a little.

"I can't say I didn't expect this. But it doesn't matter. I can work anywhere. And nothing is going to change the way I feel about you." he said as he kissed her again.

"Professor Irvine, I was hoping this was not what I was going to find. But I see Mr. Austin's accusations were true. Ms. Austin I presume?" Starr simply nodded. "Professor Irvine, you are hereby suspended until further notice. A hearing date will be set to determine further disciplinary actions. I'm terribly disappointed in you Chris."

Wade was walking to his office when he saw the Dean coming toward him. He sighed. Chris had called and told him about Starr's dad finding out.

"Professor Barrett, the person I wanted to see. " Dean Laurinatis said to him.

"Yes sir." Wade said.

"Professor Irvine is suspended until further notice. There is a hearing about his having an inappropriate relationship with a female student. "The Dean said. "Professor Barrett, be aware that since this has came to our attention, we will be investigating every professor and their relationships with students especially if they have a female assistant."

Wade nodded. "Alright." He watched the Dean quickly leave. He sighed. He couldn't believe this was happening to Chris. He was a decent guy and deserved to be happy. Wade then thought about his feelings for Hope. He knew he couldn't give in and let the same thing happen to him. He'd have to put the feelings he was having for her out of his mind and keep things professional. But that was easier said than done.

Hope arrived on campus and headed to Wade's office. She wanted to ask him about the paper he had assigned and to see if he wanted her to come that evening to work. She knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

"Professor Barrett?" She said formally.

"Yes, Hope." He said when she walked in. He held his breath when he saw her outfit. She was dress in a low cut white cami top with a pink jacket and jeans with black boots.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted me to come this evening for work."

"No. Let's take tonight off. My department is in a bit of a mess right now. I will call you tomorrow."

"Alright." She smiled. "Talk to you later."

"Yes." He smiled at her.

Hope headed out. As she walked down the hall and out of the English department, she overheard some of the teachers talking about the upcoming hearing and how Chris was suspended.

She needed to talk to Starr and make sure she was okay. She drove to her apartment and opened the door to find Starr and Steve yelling at each other.

"You had no right." Starr yelled

"I had every right." Steve yelled in return.

"He's going to be fired. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah. It means he should have kept his pants on and his hands off of you!"

"Steve, I think we can discuss this calmly." Shawn said trying to calm his friend down. He looked up and saw his daughter walk in.

"Calm is not the thing right now, Shawn. How would you feel if it was your daughter some professor took advantage of?"

"Steve, I understand why you are upset but you have to look at things from your daughter's viewpoint."

Hope walked over to Starr and hugged her. She whispered to her what she had heard on campus.

"You got your wish daddy. Chris is suspended and there will be a hearing." Starr said wiping her tears. "I just need to be alone."

Starr walked to her room and shut the door. Hope looked at her dad and then Mr. Austin.

"Hope, why don't you see to Starr and then you and I will go have dinner together?" Shawn said to her. "I need to talk to Steve."

"Okay, daddy." Hope said walking toward Starr's bedroom. She knocked on the door and went in.

Once Hope was gone, Shawn looked at Steve. He understood why Steve was upset.

"Steve, I know you are angry at Professor Irvine for what happened. But you have to realize that Starr is not a little girl anymore and I doubt she didn't have some part in how this happened."

"How can you be so okay with something like this? These are our daughters."

"Yes, they are. Steve, Starr isn't an innocence little girl and I know you know that. Like I know Hope is not an innocence little girl anymore. I figured that out the minute I walked into my barn and saw her and Evan." Shawn walked over to the bookshelf that had photos of Hope and Starr when they were younger and some of them now as well as photos of them with him and Steve. He picked up one of them when they were thirteen. "They aren't babies anymore Steve. We can try to protect them from everything but we can't. We have to realize they have their own lives."

"I just can't be okay with a professor being with his student. That is not right."

"I know that and I'm not saying it is right. It's not. But your daughter is hurting and you need to be there for her." Shawn left it at that and walked to Hope's room to get ready for their dinner.

Hope walked in and found Starr on her bed sobbing. She sat down on the end of the bed and looked at her friend.

"Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?" she sobbed.

"You have to understand things from his perspective. You're his baby. His little girl and on some level he knows that you aren't an innocent little girl anymore. But on some level he still sees you as that seven year old girl that he had to raise alone." Hope said

"Why can't he see that I am not a baby anymore? I'm all grown up and can make decisions for myself. I mean I wouldn't have even started a relationship with Chris if I thought for one minute he was a bad guy. He loves me Hope. And I love him. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Just give your dad some time. He might come around." Hope said smoothly.

"You better go get ready for your dinner with your dad." Starr said wiping her tears.

"I don't want to leave you like this."

"I'll be fine. My dad is here and I'm sure we will talk."

"Starr, he just wants what is best for you. He wants to protect you which is what a dad does." She hugged her. "They will always see us as those seven year olds who lost their moms. The little girls they had to raise alone and protect from everything. But deep down, they know we are adults. It just takes a little bit to remind them."

"Thanks Hope." Starr smiled as her friend headed to get some clothes out of her room for her dinner with her dad.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Shawn and Hope left the apartment to go out to dinner just the two of them. Things were tense at the apartment with Steve and Starr. Plus he wanted them to have some fatherdaughter time. Hope drove them to Texas Roadhouse nearby.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked when they were seated.

"Iced tea." Hope replied.

"Iced tea." Shawn replied also. Once the waiter had gone, Shawn looked at his daughter. "So, tell me about Professor Irvine? I assume he is or was your professor too."

"He was the English professor." Hope replied taking a roll from the bread basket. "He is a great teacher."

"Did he hit on you?" Shawn asked as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Did you decide what you would like?" He asked before more could be said.

"Yes, I will have the 16oz. Sirloin medium with baked potato and house salad with ranch dressing." Shawn replied.

"And for you Miss?"

"I will have the 6oz. Sirloin medium well with baked potato and house salad with honey mustard dressing."

"Alright. I will put that in." He walked away leaving them alone.

"You know, you could have had a bigger steak. This isn't date." Shawn said to her.

"I know but that's what I wanted because I want the brownie for dessert."

"Alright. So has Professor Irvine ever hit on you?"

"No, daddy. Professor Irvine was always professional with me."

"Good." He said just as a tall gentleman with dark hair walked up.

"Hope?" Wade said to her. He had seen her when he walked in. He was meeting one of the other teachers to talk about the English department now that Chris was gone.

"Professor Barrett." Hope replied formally. "Daddy, this is Professor Wade Barrett. He is my English Lit Professor and I work as his TA. Professor Barrett, this is my dad, Shawn Michaels"

"Nice to meet you sir." Wade said politely. He had to smile at her calling her dad daddy. It just showed that she was a daddy's girl.

"You too, Professor." Shawn replied shaking his hand. "I appreciate you giving my daughter the job. She seems to enjoy it."

"She is a great TA. I would be lost without her." Wade smiled.

"That's great." Shawn looked at Wade and then his daughter. He wanted to make sure he didn't sense anything like what was going on with Starr and Chris.

"Well, I will let you get back to dinner. Hope, I will see you in class. Mr. Michaels, it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Shawn said as he left. He turned his attention to Hope as their dinner arrived. "He seems nice."

"He is nice." She replied as she cut her steak.

"He is just your professor right?"

"Yes, daddy. He is only my professor."

"Alright." Shawn smiled. "So, Evan asked about you the other day."

"Really?" She smiled a little. Evan Bourne was her first love and a part of her still was in love with him.

"Yep, he wanted to know how school was and things."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. You know, he lives in the gate's house now."

"Really?" Their ranch had the main house which was three stories, the barn, the tack house, the bunkhouse where some of the ranch workers lived, the gate house and the foreman's house.

"Yep. I redid the gate house and gave it to him. He has been such a great worker. He deserves it."

"Yeah he does." She smiled.

Shawn smiled at her. He always liked Evan. He had came to work on the Ranch when he was nineteen. He was a hard worker and a sweet guy. If Shawn could pick someone for her, it would be Evan. Shawn hated when she started dating Jay. He had always hoped she and Evan would get back together.

"He can't wait for you to come home for a visit."

"That's great." She smiled again. "I will be home for Christmas."

"I know that." Shawn smiled. "I just thought you would want to know he asked after you."

"Of course I want to know that." She laughed.

They finished dinner and soon headed back to the apartment. The apartment was three bedrooms. So Hope let her dad stay in her room and she roomed with Starr. Starr's dad stayed in the guest room. They walked in the apartment and she headed to Starr's room. Steve was watching TV in the living room so Shawn joined him.

"Hey, girl. How are you?" Hope asked walking in.

"I'm okay." Starr replied. "How was dinner with your dad?"

"It was good. Wade was in the restaurant and he met my dad."

"How'd that go?"

"Okay I guess. Daddy asked me if Chris had ever hit on me." Starr nodded and looked out the window. "He also told me Evan had been asking about me." Starr laughed a little.

"You so can't be trusted around that man. Every time you get near him, you throw him down." Hope laughed.

"Can you blame me? Seriously, it's good to hear you laugh. Have you tried talking to Chris?"

"He won't see me or return any of my calls or texts. God, I just wish he would listen to me. I wish he could know." she said sadly as she put her hand on her stomach. Hope felt bad for her friend.

"Come back to Houston for Christmas with us. Maybe it'll do you some good to put some distance between you and Chris." Starr looked over at Hope and nodded.

"Maybe so."

Chris sat in his living room looking at the fireplace and thinking about what happened. Starr's dad had gone to the dean. He'd gotten him suspended and he knew he'd be fired. But he didn't care. He loved Starr and there was not one bone in his body that regretted starting their relationship. He knew he couldn't save his job but he was determined he was going to fight for her.

Steve sat in the living room with Shawn fliping through the channels on the tv. Starr hadn't said a word to him since she'd come home and laid into him earlier. He chuckled a little. She got that from him. She'd gotten her rebelliousness from her mama. The truth was, he had never liked anyone she'd dated. The worst one before this had been that tattooed punk Phil Brooks. Steve hated him. But Starr had been crazy about him. And Steve suspected that if she'd stayed at home, Phil would have become his son in law. And he could deal with that better than this professor guy. That's when it hit him. Maybe what Starr needed to get over the smooth talking, Shakespeare spouting professor was a blast from the past.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co0Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Steve stood out on the balcony of the apartment the next morning drinking his coffee. He was pretty sure Phil still lived in Houston but he wasn't sure. He hadn't seen or heard from the kid since the day Phil called him a greedy, controlling bastard. That was the day Starr had left for school. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of an old friend.<p>

"Well if this isn't a surprise?" Steve smiled.

"Yeah, I know it's been a little while. How are the wife and kids?"

"Great. How's that beautiful girl of yours?"

"She's doing great. She's actually the reason I called. I'm arranging a surprise for her. Sorta like a present. I need you to find someone for me."

"Alright. Who would that be?"

"Names Phil Brooks. Smart mouthed, tattooed punk of a kid. Used to work construction for Ole Dave Batista. Can you do me a favor and see if he is still in Houston and dig up a number?"

"I remember this kid. You hated him."

"Still do."

"Then why look him up?"

"Because Starr loves him. And recently, my daughter's happiness has become increasingly important to me."

"Alright." Steve hung up just as Shawn walked out on the balcony.

"Who was on the phone?" Shawn asked as he sat down in the chair on the balcony.

"Just a friend doing me a favor." Steve said sitting down also. "The girls up?

"Yeah, they both had early classes." Shawn heard Steve sigh." What's up?"

"I was just thinking that maybe the girls should come home. They can go to a school in Houston."

"You really want them to move back? They worked hard to get into Pennington. It's one of the top schools in the country."

"I know that but with everything that has gone down, I think it would be best. Shawn, how do we know some professor won't do the same with Hope as Starr? Plus that Jay guy is still here. Starr mentioned something in her letters about him being a steroid using asshole. It just would be safer for the girls to be home."

Shawn knew Steve had a valid point but he also knew how hard his daughter had worked to get into Pennington. And how she almost gave it all up to stay in Houston. He couldn't have thanked Evan enough for convincing her to go. That was one of the reasons he gave him the gate house and let him have more responsibility. Hope had been ready to stay in Houston and give up her scholarship and spot at Pennington but Evan told her that he wouldn't stand in the way of her opportunity. It was Evan who finally convinced her to go.

The young man had been broken hearted but he also knew that every time Hope came home for the Holidays, they'd hook up secretly. Or so they thought anyway. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. But he knew that with Hope away from Jay, he might actually be able to convince Evan to finally tell her how he felt in detail.

"Maybe they should come home for Christmas. We can discuss things with them then." Shawn said. Steve nodded. "When's the hearing?"

"Tomorrow at 9am. I don't want Starr there. I know she will try and defend him and he needs to pay for what he did to her."

"He didn't do anything she didn't want him to. Just remember that. You know what I think? I think you're more upset because you have concrete proof that she isn't Daddy's little sweet innocent girl anymore."

"Maybe that's true. I mean how did you feel when you realized Hope wasn't your innocent little girl anymore?"

"It was hard. I mean we have raised these girls alone since they were seven. To us they will always be our little girls. But the moment I walked into my barn and saw Hope with Evan, I knew she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was growing up and having feelings and thoughts that I couldn't control." Shawn sighed. "Steve, they can't stay babies forever."

"I know that. It's just hard I guess. Anyway, let's talk to the girls and get them home for Christmas."

Shawn nodded. He honestly hoped once they came home for Christmas both girls might decide to stay in Houston.

Hope and Starr both sat in their English Lit class taking notes. Starr looked around and wondered if anyone knew she was the student. She had heard everyone talking about Chris getting suspended for sleeping with a student but no one had said who it was. Hope looked at Starr and knew she was thinking about Chris.

"Alright, class dismissed for the day." Wade said to them. "Ms. Michaels, can I see you after class?"

Hope nodded as the class left. She told Starr she would catch up with her. She walked to Wade's desk.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I wanted to tell you that with my department in disarray and the upcoming hearing, we have been told to not work with our T.A.s, so take the time off and I will let you know when we can resume."

"Okay." She smiled and walked out. She understood that the English department was trying to figure out Chris's classes. She met up with Starr and they headed to their next class.

Starr sat there mindlessly taking notes just to get through the day. She felt so nauseous. All she wanted to do was go home and get in her pjs. And she desperately wanted to talk to Chris. God how she wanted to talk to him. She NEEDED to talk to him. She'd been a little preoccupied the day they'd gotten busted by her dad. And she it had slipped her mind to tell him about the baby. She'd only found out the morning her dad had shown up and Hope was the only other soul who knew. She gathered her books and walked out of class when it was over. She ignored the Halloween decorations that hung everywhere. She didn't feel much like celebrating. Her life was falling in around her and the two men that had sworn they would always love her were at the center of it.

Her father had started the ball rolling. And deep down she knew it was because he loved her and wanted what was best for her. Chris had sworn he would always be beside her. That nothing would ever come between them. And he had abandoned her when she needed him the most. She was so confused and heartbroken. She just wanted to be away from it all. Her mind flashed to the what ifs. What if she had stayed in Houston and had married Phil like he'd asked her? She thought about it from time to time. About Phil. About how she'd been so crazy about him. And about how much her father hated him. She laughed a little. She was beginning to come to the conclusion that no one would ever be good enough for her in his eyes.

"Hey, you ready to head back home?" Hope asked Starr.

"Yeah. Since I can't get Chris." Starr replied.

Hope knew Starr was thinking about everything. She felt horrible for everything she was going through. They headed to Hope's SUV and headed back to the apartment. Hope knew the hearing was tomorrow about Chris. She hadn't had a chance to ask Starr if she was going or not. She knew Mr. Austin would be there.

"Are you going to the hearing?" Hope asked as they drove down the street through Corpus Christi.

"I don't know. Will it do any good?"

"I don't know." She said as she turned into Jack in the box. "What do you want to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Starr, you have to eat. Come on."

"A chicken ranch sandwich meal."

"Alright."

Hope pulled in the drive thru and ordered Starr's meal and ordered her the Sourdough Jack meal. She also ordered their dads the Outlaw Burger meal. Once they had the food, she headed toward the apartment.

"When are you going to tell your Dad?" Hope asked.

"When I absolutely have to. Besides, I really think I should tell Chris first." Hope nodded. "You going to the party at the sorority house tonight?"

Hope nodded. "Unless you want me to stay with you." Starr shook her head as they pulled in.

"You've been looking forward to this for weeks. Go. Have a good time. I'm going to sit in my room and study."

Hope nodded and they headed in. She wanted to make sure her costume was all ready to go. They walked in and saw their dads on the sofa. Starr walked passed them and into her room. Hope handed him the food and headed to her room. She had to get ready for the party.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Hope got into her costume for the party and walked into Starr's room. She wanted Starr's opinion on the outfit. She didn't know what made her choose the sexy Dorothy of the Wizard of Oz costume. She had her blond hair pulled up in pigtails with red hair ribbons.<p>

"So, what do you think? Is it too revealing?" Hope asked her best friend.

Starr looked up from her book and shook her head. "I like it. You might wanna wear a trench coat so your dad doesn't see it and save it for Evan for when we go home." Starr said a smile playing on her lips.

Hope looked at her friend and sighed a little. She was glad to see Starr smiling for once. "Seriously, you look hot."

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Starr shook her head. "Alright. But I'll have my cell if you need me. You gunna talk to your dad?" Starr shook her head again.

"Think I'm just going to watch a movie till I fall asleep." She hugged Hope. "Have a great time."

Hope grabbed her jacket and headed out. Her dad was in her room so he didn't see her leave. She got into her SUV and drove to campus. She parked and headed in to the house. She greeted her sisters and grabbed a drink. Everyone was dressed up for Halloween and having a good time.

"Hope, you look awesome." Eve Torres said walking up to her. Eve was the sorority house president.

"Thanks, Eve." Hope smiled.

"Oh be warned. Jay is here with Nikki."

"Thanks for the heads up." Eve nodded and walked to greet the others.

Hope grabbed another drink and saw Jay with Nikki. She was actually glad hopefully with Jay and Nikki together, he would leave her alone. Their relationship had been crazy. Plus he hadn't been wrong when he was accusing her of cheating. Every time she went back home for school breaks, holidays and summer vacation, she would always end up being with Evan.

"Hey, you. Come dance with me?" Justin Gabriel said walking up to her. She nodded. She and Justin were friends and both on the student council.

Jay watched from across the room as Hope danced Justin. He was still seething that she broke up with him. He looked over at Nikki who was talking to her sister. He had made the decision to get Hope back. He wasn't letting her go. He watched Hope thank Justin for the dance and then head upstairs. He slipped away and followed her.

Hope fought her way through the crowd upstairs and squeaked a little when she felt herself being pulled into a room. Her mouth was covered and she could feel someone's breath on her neck. "Don't scream. Just stay quiet and take it like a good girl." He said as he ran his hand up her leg and under her skirt. "I missed you Hope." He said as he turned her around. He could see the fear in her eyes. That's exactly the way he wanted it.

Hope knew if she screamed no one would hear over the music. She took a deep breath as Jay ran his hand under her skirt. She knew it was up to her to stop him.

"Did you think I would let you go?" He whispered as he kissed neck.

Hope knew what she had to do. She brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin. He dropped to the floor and it gave her the chance to leave. She left him on the floor and headed downstairs. She quickly made her way to her SUV. She felt the tears coming down. She knew she couldn't go home and have her dad, Mr. Austin and Starr see her upset. They would kill Jay and she couldn't let them do that and then go to jail. She looked at the English building and saw the light on in Wade's office. She hoped he was there and hadn't just left the light on.

Hope walked into the English department and headed to Wade's office. She was drying her tears as she walked to the office. She couldn't believe that Jay had tried to rape her really. She walked into the building and headed to Wade's office. She knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

Wade had been in his office grading papers and looking over lesson plans. He had heard about the big costume party on campus and knew that Hope would be there. He had really gotten to know her over the last few weeks. They were friends but it didn't stop the thoughts that sometimes crept into his mind. The thoughts of him and her together. But with everything that happened with Starr and Chris, he was rethinking everything. He had worked hard to get where he was in his career. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He looked at the time and was shocked that someone was there. He said come in and looked up and saw Hope walk in. She looked upset.

"Hope, are you okay?" He said getting up and walking over to where she was.

"Yes." She said through her tears.

"No, you're not. What happened?" He asked helping her sit on the couch.

"I was at the dance and Jay pulled me into a room and he tried to rape me."

"Did he hurt you in any other way?"

"No." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." Wade said pulling Hope into a hug.

She pulled away and looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back before pulling away.

"Hope." He said pulling away. "We can't do this."

"Why not? I know you like me." She said.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you, I can't lie, I am extremely attracted to you, but you're vulnerable right now and I don't want it like that."

She kissed him again." "This isn't just a whim...it's something I've wanted from the first moment I saw you"

He kissed her this time. They started kissing passionately and she began to unbutton his shirt as he started to pull off her dress. Once he had it off, they leaned back on the couch and he started to kiss down her body as he reached behind and unclasped her bra releasing her breasts. He groped her breasts and sucked on her nipples as she moaned. He kissed down her body and pulled off her black lace panties. Leaving her only in her white thigh high stockings and red high heels.

She gasped as she felt his tongue graze across her clit. She felt his tongue inside her. He moved it in and out of her as she moaned loudly. He continued at a fast pace and soon had her cumming.

After taking a moment to recover, she sat up and finished removing his jeans and boxers. He began kissing her again and she grabbed his manhood and started to stroke it; she was a little nervous once she felt his size but she knew that there was no stopping now. As she was stroking him, he whispered in her ear, "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

With that she pushed him in his chair and straddled his lap and slowing eased him into her. She sat still for a moment while she got used to his size and then slowly began to move up and down. She gradually picked up her pace and she could sense that they were both close to climax.

He grabbed her and threw her back on the couch as he plunged back into her and began to pound her mercilessly. It wasn't long before she exploded in her second orgasm, he followed with his own.

They laid there on the couch both catching their breathe. As she lay there, she wasn't thinking about Jay and what he did. She was only thinking about Wade and what might come of this.

"You'd better go." He whispered. "I would love for you to stay with me but...in light of recent events, I..." she nodded.

"I understand. Thank you for comforting me. This was...everything I thought it would be and more." He smiled at her. She got dressed and leaned in to kiss him softly before she walked out to her car and drove home.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Steve woke up early the morning of the hearing and showered before he grabbed his coffee and headed out to the balcony. He'd received a phone call from Bret the night before and hadn't had a chance to return it yet. He dialed the number and waited for him to answer.<p>

"Hello old friend." Bret said

"I take you found something?"

"Yep. You were right. Phil still lives in Houston. Still does construction for Dave Batista. He lives in the same place too. The kid's been working hard the last three years. Made it all the way up to site foreman. They are currently working on the mini mall renovation on Graphton Street. He's there every Monday thru Friday 6 to 4. Do you want the number I found?"

"Nah, Houston is only an hour or so from the house. I'll go see him soon. Thanks. Next time you and Maria are in town, we should do dinner."

"Sounds great. Been wanting a good steak for a while."

Chris got up and dressed in his best suit and made himself look as presentable as possible. He needed the board to hear his side of things. And he needed to talk to Starr. He drove the three blocks to campus and smiled when he saw his friend Wade standing out by the car.

"You ready for this?" Wade asked as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"Not really but I need to go in there and defend myself. And Starr."

"Have you talked to her?" Chris shook his head.

"What's up with you?" Chris asked noticing his friend's expression.

"Nothing. Today is about you and hopefully getting your job back."

"I don't know if that will happen." Chris said looking to see the head of the college walking into the building.

Hope had gotten up early and went for a run. She was trying to make sense out of what happened last night. When she got back she saw Starr getting ready in her bedroom.

"Hey, you ready for this?" Hope asked.

"Not really." Starr replied. "So take my mind off this. How was the party last night?"

Hope made sure she shut the door before saying anything. "It was okay. Jay tried to attack me."

"What?" Starr said with shock.

"He pulled me into a bedroom and tried to rape me. But I kneed him in the groin and walked out."

"Good for you."

"That wasn't everything." She said sitting down on the bed.

"What?"

"After I left the party, I was upset and I didn't want to come back here all upset. And I saw that Wade was still in his office. So I went to see him."

"And did you guys talk?"

"We did more than talk." Hope sighed. "We had sex."

"Well I knew it would happen eventually."

"Starr, with all that is going on with you and Chris, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Hope, Chris and I got caught because I didn't pick up my phone when my dad or you called. Just be careful." She said just as there was a knock on the door.

Hope answered it and Starr turned back to the bed to rifle through the clothes when she saw it was Steve.

"You almost ready?" He asked. Starr nodded. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" She shrugged. He looked over at Hope. "Can you give us a minute?" She nodded and walked out of the room. "I know you're angry. You get that from me. And I know it's going to take you a while to get over this. But you have to believe I'm doing this for your own good. When you have kids one day, you'll understand. You'll do whatever you have to do to protect them." She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her stomach a little, tears falling as she did. She understood already. "Shawn and I are heading home after the hearing. Going to get things ready for Christmas. Since you and Hope get to take your exams early, why don't you guys come on down next weekend?"

"I'll talk to Hope." She said.

"Well, I'll be waiting in the living room. I'm glad you decided not to come down to the hearing."

"I've got class today."

"I know. I love you sweetheart." He walked out of the room leaving Starr there to get ready for school.

"So how was the party?" Shawn asked his daughter as they were in the kitchen. "I didn't see you leave or come home."

"You were in my room when I left and I guess you were asleep when I got home." She replied.

"That means you wore a costume I would not approve of and you didn't want me to see it."

"Yeah that's it."

"Hope." Shawn laughed. "So, I know you don't really have a break until Thanksgiving and then Christmas. But you get to take your exams early and I was hoping you wanted to come home for the weekend."

"Yeah that sounds great." She couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Evan. Even with her feelings for Wade, he was still in her thoughts.

"Good. Now you better get to class."

"Right. Starr, are you riding with me?" Hope said as Starr walked into the room.

"No, I'm driving. I have an appointment after class."

"Okay." Hope went over and hugged her dad. "Have a safe trip back and I will see this weekend."

"Okay." He hugged her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, daddy." Hope smiled as she and Starr walked out of the apartment.

Once they were outside, Hope looked over at her friend. "Okay, spill. What appointment do you have after class?"

"I'm going to see Chris. I have to. I have to try and tell him about the baby. He has a right to know."

Hope nodded. "I'll see you after. We can go to dinner." Starr said as she hugged her friend and got into the car and drove away.

Chris sat at the table with Professor Adam Copeland to his left, an associate professor in the History department and long time friend and Wade on his right. He watched as Dean Laurinatis meticulously laid on the complaint against him. He looked back over his shoulder as Mr. Austin and Mr. Michaels walked in and took a seat. Steve glared over at him and the blonde professor turned away. If looks could kill, he'd have been a dead man right there.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can begin. My name is Mr. John Laurinatis, Dean of Students and co chair of the ethics committee. We are here today so that Professor Chris Irvine can answer the charges of improper conduct with a female student. We also have the girl's father, Mr. Steve Austin present for these proceedings. Professor Irvine, how do you answer the charges?"

"Guilty. I admit that I did have what some might view as an inappropriate relationship with Starr Austin. But there is so much more to it than that. I love her. I'm in love with her."

The committee talked to each other after Chris's answer. "Mr. Irvine." JR Ross, the college president, said. "Do you understand the ramifications of what you are pleading guilty to?"

"Yes, I do. I fell in love with a student. I can't change that I love her."

Wade listened to Chris tell the committee about his relationship with Starr. His mind and thoughts drifted back to the night before. Being with Hope and the feelings he had for her. He couldn't continue it if he wanted to keep his job. Seeing Chris now trying to explain to keep his job or at least his teaching credentials, made Wade really see why he couldn't let anything else happen with Hope. He had worked so hard to get where he was. He couldn't risk it by sleeping with her again. It would have to be just that one time and no more.

"Mr. Austin, do you have anything to say?" President Ross asked.

"Starr is my only child. Her mother passed away when she was seven and I've raised her on my own ever since. I've done everything I could to teach her right from wrong and protect her from the evils in this world. Professor Irvine abused his authority. He took advantage of my daughter. He deserves to be punished for what he's done." Steve said as he sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Austin. We will take a recess for lunch and then we will meet back here in an hour with our final decision." Dean Laurinatis said. Steve and Shawn walked out of the room and headed to lunch. Chris pulled at his tie and looked at Adam and Wade.

"How do you guys think I did?"

"You did great. You told the truth and made no apologies for the way you feel. The heart wants what the heart wants right?" Adam said.

"But it won't be enough to get my job back here."

"It'll be hard to lose you my friend. The English Department won't be the same without you."

"So where will you go?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I've had several job offers over the last few weeks. I've had offers from schools all over the country. Something will turn up." Chris said.

"You want to go grab something to eat?" Chris shook his head. An hour later, everyone filed back into the room.

"Mr. Irvine, we have come to a decision. After speaking with Mr. Austin in private, we have decided to terminate your contract and pay you for the remainder of it. We have also decided to let you keep your pension and your teaching credentials in Canada. You can no longer teach anywhere in the United States." Chris nodded. This was a little better than he'd thought. "There is however one condition. Mr. Austin has agreed to these terms because of your stellar record and the letters from all the students. But he has added the stipulation that you never see his daughter again." Chris sighed. He knew the deal had been too good to be true. He looked over his shoulder at Steve. Teaching had been his dream. The only thing he'd ever wanted to do. And he'd told Starr that nothing mattered as much as she did. And he'd meant it. She meant everything to him. And he'd do anything in the world he could to make her life easier. Even if it meant giving her up. He looked over at Wade, who simply shook his head slightly. He knew Chris was in an impossible situation. He felt bad for his friend but the severity of the situation only went to further prove to him that his decision about not pursuing a relationship with Hope was the right one. He just hoped that Chris listened to his heart and did what it told him to do. The words that Chris said next barely registered with him. Chris looked down at the table for a minute and then looked back up at the members of the board.

"Alright. I agree to those terms." Chris said softly.

"I'm sorry. Could you speak up please?" Dean Laurinatis asked.

"I said I agree to those terms." Chris said again.

"Then it is settled. Mr. Irvine, your contract is worth approximately worth 65,000 dollars. You will also get a monthly pension in the amount of 5,000. You will vacate your university owned residence by the end of the week and surrender your United States credentials at once. The board will pick a suitable replacement to head up the department. Meeting adjourned."

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr pulled up to Chris' condo and took a breath before she got out of the car and walked up to the door. What she was about to tell him would change everything. She knocked and he opened and looked at her before he stepped aside and let her in.<p>

"Please excuse the mess. But...I'm leaving in a few days. I have to get these things ready to ship."

"To where?" she said.

"Home to Canada. Seems I was wrong. I can't teach anywhere. Not anymore." he said as he put some books in a box.

"Let me get some things together and you can send for me. We can be together there. I've always wanted to go to Canada." she said.

"I would love that. But we can't. You see, part of the agreement was I get to keep my pension and a sizable severance package but..." he stopped wondering if the deal was worth it. "I can never see you again." His words hit her like a ton of bricks. "I'm sorry Starr. I love you. I do. But we were foolish to think we could actually have something. It's better this way."

"Better for who Chris? You? I risked everything for you. I stood behind you and went against my own father. And now they throw a little money at you and I'm just a footnote in the life of Chris Irvine right?"

"It's not like that and you know it. I love you and the fact that I can't see you anymore is killing me. But I'm doing this for you. You can get past this and move on with your life." he sighed. "If there were any other way, you know I'd take it. But this is what's best. For both of us." he said. "Please don't be angry with me." He said as he went to hug her. She pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't Chris. Just...have a nice life." she said as she walked out the door and got into her car. She drove to her apartment and was thankful that nobody was around. She walked into her room and laid down on the bed with her hand on her stomach. He would never know about the baby. She heard Hope pull up and she walked into the living room and waited for her friend to come in. As soon as Hope opened the door, Starr wrapped her in a hug and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Starr honey, what's the matter?"

"Chris is leaving. Moving back to Canada. He doesn't want me anymore." Starr sobbed.

"What?"

"He doesn't want me anymore. They told him he could keep his pension and gave him a nice severance package if he left and never saw me again." Starr sobbed. "And he took it. He sold me out for a couple thousand dollars a year."

"You want me to get the break up kit? I think there is a pint of rocky road in the fridge?" Starr nodded. "Alright, one extra large pizza with pineapple and ham coming right up."

Chris sat at home drinking his glass of scotch. He rarely drank but he figured this was one such occasion. He heard the knock on the door but ignored it. When the second knock rang out, he got up and answered the door. He looked at Wade for a minute before he turned and walked back into the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were."

"About as well as can be expected. I hear congratulations are in order. They made you the new head of the English department." Wade nodded. "That's really great man. You deserve it."

"Thanks. Did you tell Starr about the board's decision?" Chris nodded. "How'd she take it?"

"Not too well." Chris said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you take the deal?"

"She's young. She has her whole life ahead of her. What am I? A washed up, out of work English professor. She deserves so much better than me."

"What are you talking about? She loves you Chris. More than anything..."

"I've told her already. I let her go." he said as he finished his drink. "This is my third one." he said as he raised his glass. "And I still can't get the sight of her crying as she left out of my head. She was actually willing to pack up and go with me. But I couldn't let her do that. She is all her dad has. I couldn't break that up. No matter how much I love her." Wade sat down on the couch beside his friend.  
>"It doesn't matter anymore. I leave tomorrow morning."<p>

"You should tell her how you feel."

"I can't. It's so much easier to make her hate me. If I tried to explain it to her, the part of me that wants to be selfish would let her pack up and come with me. This is the best way. For all of us." He sat the drink down on the mantel. "Now, enough about me. What is up with you? You haven't been yourself today." Wade sighed.

"I had sex with Hope Michaels."

"When?"

"Halloween night. She had gone to that costume party and her ex tried to attack her. She came to my office and she was upset. I comforted her and things just went from there." Wade sighed and sat back on the sofa.

"Are you going to continue it with her?"

"No, not with what happen with you and Starr." Wade took a drink of his beer. "I can't do it."

"It might not be like me and Starr. Hope's dad I'm sure is very different from Starr's."

"He's a father, Chris. And like Starr's father, he has raised her alone. Plus I can't risk my career. It was just one time nothing more. It won't happen again. And I think its better it doesn't."

"Alright." Chris knew Wade was basing it on his and Starr's relationship and he understood it. "Wade, if you don't want to have anything with Hope, then don't. But don't close yourself from love all together. Starr and I made the mistake of not being careful. Remember that."

"No my friend, you and Starr made the mistake of being in love. There is no shame in that." Wade sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow before you leave." Chris nodded. "She loves you Chris. I can see it when she looks at you." Wade walked out and closed the door behind him. Chris closed his eyes and sighed. Starr was better off. She could move on with her life and find something better than he could offer her now. "I love you Starr. More than anything."

Shawn and Steve arrived back at their ranches. Steve dropped Shawn off at his and then headed home himself. On the way back both had talked about their daughters. Steve wanted Starr to come home and with the professor leaving, it would seem it was going to work out like that. But he knew Starr wouldn't leave Hope. So he tried to convince Shawn to ask Hope to come home also. Shawn said he would think about it. Steve smiled as he drove home. Things were working out as he hoped. Starr would be home and safe. He planned to go into Houston and talk to Phil. He was really the lesser of two evils.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Wade drove Chris to the airport the next morning and they said their goodbyes with promises for Wade to visit at Christmas and Chris to come back for the summer. Wade then drove to school and walked into class. He looked at Starr and Hope sitting in the front row and he sighed. He felt bad for Starr. And Hope had been on his mind since they'd had sex.<p>

"Alright class, for those of you not in my AP section, begin your final essay on love throughout the ages. I need three examples of love in poetry, story, play and prose from as examples. For you two ladies in my AP class, time for your exam. It has a multiple choice portion and a short essay portion. You may begin." He said handing the test papers to Hope and Starr.

Hope smiled as she took the test from him. She had been thinking about him since Halloween. But after everything that happened with Starr and Chris, she couldn't help but rethink things. She couldn't cost him his career. He had worked too hard for it.

Shawn looked around the ranch as he drank his coffee. Hope had agreed to come home during Christmas break. He had been thinking about what Steve said. He wanted her home but he knew how hard she had worked. He sighed as he watched the ranch hands do their work. His eyes fixed on Evan. He'd proven to be a hard worker and he would prove to be a great son in law one day. He smiled. He knew that it was inevitable. Hope was madly in love with him and he was madly in love with her. Looking back, Shawn should have seen it long before he did. They had been pretty much inseparable since he'd come to work there. He'd been working for Shawn about six months when Shawn walked into the barn and found the two of them together. And he'd known about their not so secret hook ups whenever Hope came home. But he didn't mind. He knew Evan would treat her right and that's all he really wanted for her. He'd gotten a text from Hope saying that she and Starr would be coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. They each had a few more exams to take and they'd be ready to go in a week. He smiled. Maybe during that time, with Evan's help, he could convince Hope to come home and go to school from there. He walked out into the yard and toward Evan. The young man looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey Evan. How are you today?"

"I'm good."

" Steve and I went to visit the girls." Evan smiled.

"How is our girl?" Evan asked.

"She's good. Dean's list as always."

"How's Starr?" Shawn smiled.

"She's good." He said not wanting to get into the whole sorted story.

"Well, Hope and Starr are coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Steve and I want to have a welcome home dinner for them."

"The annual Christmas Party right?"

"No, this is different. The Christmas party is for everyone who works on the ranch and friends. This is only going to be family and a few close friends. We would like you to come."

"Okay, I will be there. Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great."

"It'll be good to see her again." Evan said

"Yeah you know she broke up with Jay, thank God." Shawn said.

"No, I didn't know."

"Maybe you guys can hang out and catch up on old times while she's here."

"Maybe. I'll go to the dinner and we can just see how things go."

"Alright." Shawn smiled as he walked away. If things went like he hoped, Evan and Hope would be back together by the New Year.

Phil said goodbye to his friend Mason and walked across the parking lot to his old, beat up truck. He just wanted to go home and relax but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Steve standing by his own truck waiting on him. He smirked to himself a little. He'd somehow managed to avoid the older man since Starr had gone off to school and he'd hoped to keep it that way.

"Hey Phil, can I talk to you for a minute?" Steve said.

"What could you possibly wanna talk to me about?"

"Starr's coming home from school this weekend. Shawn and I are having a party for her and Hope out at the house. Thought maybe you'd like to see her."

"Last time I saw her, you were chasing me out of the driveway with a shotgun." Phil said.

"Yeah, well... Times have changed. She would really like to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come I haven't heard from her since you bribed her to leave town and never see me again?"

"She's been busy with school." Phil shook his head skeptically. "Listen, I know we haven't always gotten along..." Phil scoffed. "But the bottom line is...you're a decent sonofabitch and that's what my daughter needs. I don't have to like you. And let's be clear about it, I don't. Your tattoos and piercings are ridiculous."

"Not to mention the way I'm against the consumption of alcohol right?"

"You've always had balls and you stand up for what you believe in and fight for what you want. And my suspicion is you still want my daughter."

"What would make you think that?" Phil said as he threw his jacket into the front seat of the truck.

"You still have her picture taped to the dashboard of that old clunker you drive around in dontcha?" Phil stood there for a second before he nodded. "Dinner's at 7. Dress nice. Bring flowers." And with that, Steve got in his truck and left. Phil stood there against the side of his truck trying to digest what had just happened. Steve had asked him to dinner. More importantly, he was about to see Starr for the first time in three years. He hadn't dated anyone in the three years since she'd been away. He'd never really gotten over her. And he honestly didn't know if he could handle seeing her again. He looked up when he saw Mason walking toward him.

"Was that Steve Austin I just saw you talking to?" Phil nodded. "What did he want?"

"Starr is coming back to town this weekend. He is having a welcome home party for her. He asked me to come." Mason smiled. "What?"

"You should go see her." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you still love her."

Hope walked into the apartment after her last class. Wade had left her a message saying that he had a department meeting and didn't need her to come. He said for her to come tomorrow after her classes. She placed her keys and purse on the table by the door and headed into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and got out things for dinner. She thought it would be nice to make homemade pizza for Starr. They had to finalize their plans to go to Houston for break. Hope wondered if Starr would come back to Pennington after break. Everything was complicated now and the future wasn't as set as it once was. Starr walked into the living room and grabbed a ginger ale out of the fridge.

"What do you want for dinner?" Hope asked.

"Something that'll taste just as good going down as it does coming back up." Starr said. Hope laughed a little and put the stuff for the pizza back up.

"How about Chinese food?"

"Oh no. I can't stand it."

"Mexican?"

"Eww."

"Italian?"

"Oooh, Shrimp scampi with marinara sauce and garlic bread sounds amazing." Starr said. Hope laughed. She placed the order to the restaurant.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. I'm going to go pick it up. You wanna come?" Starr shook her head and bolted toward the bathroom again. "You know, we are going to have to figure out a way to hide the morning sickness from your dad. Otherwise he's going to know something's up. I'll be back in a few." Hope said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She drove the two blocks to the Italian restaurant and went to the counter to pay for her order. The door to the restaurant opened a few minutes later and Wade walked in.

"Hope."

"Professor Barrett."

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"I see we had the same idea for dinner." He smiled.<p>

"Starr wanted some Italian." She replied.

"How is she doing?"

"She's holding up. I think it will take a little bit." She watched what she said as to not tell anyone that Starr was pregnant.

"I'm sorry we haven't really had a chance to do any work. With Chris leaving, the English Department is a bit of a mess."

"I understand." She smiled before moving closer to him. "I also know it has a lot to do with what happened Halloween night."

"Hope." He said before she interrupted him.

"No, I understand." She said as she grabbed the bag of food.

He was getting ready to say something when the Dean of the college walked in. "Professor Barrett."

"Dean Laurinatis." Wade replied. "Hope I will see you tomorrow. I have a lot of papers that need to be graded and we can talk about your exam."

"Thank you, Professor Barrett. Dean Laurinatis." Hope said before walking out. She smiled a little at the thought of seeing Wade the next day. And at least a part of her wanted to push the doubts she'd been having to the side and kiss him just to see where it would lead. She shook her head. She was sounding more and more like Starr every day. She walked into apartment and smiled when she saw Starr sitting on the couch studying for her last exam.

"Dinner." She said as she put it on the table.

"Thank god, I'm starving." Starr said as she came over. "What took so long?"

"Wade came into the restaurant. He was meeting Dean Laurinatis."

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked as she got her entrée.

"He said for me to come tomorrow to grade papers. He said he was sorry that we haven't work but the department was a mess. We didn't get to talk before the Dean showed up."

"Are you going to talk to him tomorrow?"

"Yes." She said getting her own. "So, are you excited to go home?"

"Yeah. It will be nice to get away and figure out how to tell my dad."

"I bet." Hope smiled. "He will support you."

"I hope so." Starr smiled at her friend. "Are you looking forward to going home?"

"I am. I love the ranch."

"How about Evan?"

"How about Evan what?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course. I have always loved Evan and I always will. He was my first love."

"And your every time we go home hook up. Honestly, just tell that man you love him and get it over with." Starr said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you excited to go home?"

"Yeah, I guess. I need to leave here that's for sure."

"It'll work out. Who knows, maybe going home will be good for us both."

"Maybe it will." Starr smiled slightly as they started to eat.

The next evening after classes Hope headed to Wade's office. Starr said she was going home and finish up some work and then call her dad about coming home. Hope took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Wade loudly.

"Good evening, Professor Barrett." Hope said walking in. "You said you have some papers to grade and we could talk about my exam." She said in case someone else was in the room. She walked further in and saw no one.

"Yes, please sit." Hope nodded and took a seat on the sofa in the office. Wade got up from his desk and walked over to her. He moved a chair and sat in front of her. "We need to talk about what happen on Halloween."

"Alright." She said looking at him. "What about it?"

"Hope, I like you, I do and I'm very attracted to you but I don't see us having anything."

"Is that what you want?"

"Hope I'm your professor and after what happened with Starr and Chris, I don't think us together is a good idea."

"I know that. I do." She said.

"Good. I think it's best we have a professional relationship only."

"Alright." She smiled.

"Great. Here are the tests I need graded." He handed her a stack of papers.

She began grading the test with the red pen. She looked at Wade as she did. He was obviously reading some term papers. Her feelings for him were still there and she figured they would be but maybe he was right.

"I think we can call it a night." Wade said after they had been in the office for a few hours. It was close to eight now.

"Alright." She said getting up. She knew what she was about to do she shouldn't. She walked over to the desk and walked to where he was sitting. She handed him the tests and then leaned down and kissed him.

Wade knew he should stop this from going any further but there was something about her that made him not want to stop. The kiss soon turned passionate and he felt her hands on his shirt and she quickly had it unbuttoned. He helped her take it off and then he helped her with hers. He kissed her again and moved them to the sofa in the room. The rest of their clothes were gone and they were soon making love in the office.

Hope laid there in his arms afterwards, catching her breath and smiled a little. She wasn't quite done with him yet. Wade looked at her as she got up from the sofa and pulled him into a sitting position. He had no idea what had come over him. All he knew was that there was something about her that he couldn't resist. Something that almost...His mind went completely numb when he felt her mouth around him.

"Hope..." he rasped out but that didn't stop her. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his fingers tangling in her hair softly. It wasn't long before he felt himself getting close to the edge. Once he had, he pulled her up to him. He came to his senses about things. "Hope, this shouldn't have happened."

He got up and started to get dressed. Hope was getting dressed too. He looked up as she walked over to him. She leaned in and whispered to him. "We shouldn't do this here. Let's go somewhere else."

"Hope, we can't."

"No one will know. I leave first and go to your place. You follow. No one will know we are meeting up." She kissed him and felt him kiss her back. "I will see you soon." She got her stuff and walked out before he could say anything.

He stood there for a few minutes. He had to stop this no matter how much he wanted her. He decided to meet her at his place and talk to her. He had to let her know that this wouldn't happen again. He was glad that break was coming and she would be going home to Houston.

Chris was settling into his new apartment. He placed the last book on the shelf and a picture from a photo booth fell out. He and Starr had taken them at a carnival when they'd first started dating. He looked at the picture, staring at her smiling face as she sat in his lap with his lips pressed against her cheek. He missed her already. She hadn't called or texted him in days and that made him wonder. How she was, what she was doing, if she was thinking about him. She'd been on his mind constantly. He closed his eyes and thought about the last time they'd made love. The time her father had caught them

Starr rested her head against his chest smiling. Chris laid there, a smile on his own face. He'd never loved anyone the way he loved her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. That thought scared him. But in the best way possible. He wanted her. To build a life with her. Have children with her.

"God that was amazing." She said as she kissed his chest softly.

"It always is." He said.

He sighed because that day he had no idea that was their last time together. He hated that he had to leave but it was for the best. He picked up his phone and dialed Wade's number. He had to know how she was. He waited for Wade to answer.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Wade arrived at his apartment and saw Hope in her car. He got out and walked over to her. He was going to make her understand they couldn't be together anymore. She got out of her SUV and walked up with him to his place. He unlocked the door and they headed. Just as they did the phone started to ring. He picked it up and it was Chris.<p>

While Wade was on the phone, Hope slipped off to look around his place. She came to the master bedroom and walked in. She smiled at how neat it was. She walked over to the closet and began going through it. She pulled out a white button down dress shirt. She smiled a little and quickly got undressed. She put on the white shirt and left it unbuttoned except for two buttons. She then made her way back into the living room where Wade was on the phone with Chris.

"Chris? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I'm all settled. How is everything there?" Wade knew what he meant. It was Chris' way of asking about Starr.

"She's okay. Miserable but okay. She and Hope are going home for break."

"God I wish I could see her."

"I know my friend. And I'm sure she wishes you would come see her too." He said as he turned to look down as Hope came into the room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. He knew what she was doing. He only hoped he could keep his mind clear and tell her what he had too.

"I just wanted to call and see. Thanks for keeping me updated."

"Anytime."

"Well bye." Chris said hanging up. He knew the more he talked about her, the more he would want to go to her.

Wade hung up with Chris and turned to Hope. "Hope, we need to talk."

"So, talk." She said as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

"No, we need to talk about this." He said pulling away. "It can't continue. You're a beautiful girl and….."His breath caught in his throat when he felt her hands dip below his beltline. He closed his eyes against the reaction he was having to her.

"Let's talk about that later." She whispered in his ear as she unbuttoned the only two buttons on the shirt. It fell to the floor. She kissed him passionately. She felt him kiss her back and she had to smile into. She knew this was complicated as she had seen from Starr and Chris but it didn't stop the fact that she wanted him.

"No, we…we have to talk about this now. This is wrong…and uh…"

"Why are we fighting this? Yes, we both know what's at stake. We know the risks. But you know you want me as much as I want you. Let's just enjoy this night together and it'll be the last time. Tomorrow morning, we will go our separate ways and put this behind us. But I need you tonight. Please."

He bent down and kissed her gently, picking her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and quickly removed his clothes. He joined her back on the bed and kissed her lips. His hands seemed to be everywhere, gliding over her body gently as if he was committing it to memory. He looked down at her, her blue eyes looking up at him filled with lust. She was beautiful, sweet and perfect and tonight she was all his. He slid himself into her gently and they spent the rest of the night making love. He didn't care about right or wrong. All he cared about was spending this night with her. And how it made him feel alive for the first time in a long time.

Starr sat in the living room watching a movie. Hope had called her earlier and told her she was on her way to talk to Wade at his apartment. Starr had to smile a little. She knew that talking was the last thing Hope wanted from Wade. She couldn't' help but think of Chris. How she wanted to be back in that part of the relationship. The beginning where the risk didn't seem so big. Where the sex was so good that it was the only thing you thought about. She desperately wished she could talk to Chris. Tell him about their baby. But he had really made it clear that teaching and everything else was more important. She sighed and headed off to bed. Odds were good that Hope wouldn't' be home until morning.

Hope woke up with Wade's arms wrapped around her. She had to smile at the night they had spent together. It was everything she wanted and more. She hadn't felt that much passion making love since the last time she was with Evan. With Jay, it was more what he wanted and that was usually straight sex. It wasn't loving or passionate.

She felt Wade shift behind her. She knew he was awake. She turned to face him. "Good morning."

"Morning." He said moving a little. He knew it was time to talk about everything. "We really need to talk now."

"I know. Last night was wonderful."

"It was but we agreed that it was the last and final time we would be together." He got up and slid on his boxers. "Hope, there is just too much at stake. After Chris, the college is really looking into all male professors for evidence that they are sleeping with students. If we are found to be, we will be fired and possibly lose our teaching credentials." He sat down in front of her on bed. "I have worked so hard in my career. I can't lose that."

She sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know that and I don't want to cost you your career. I understand, I do. But I know I can't change my feelings for you. But I won't act on them again." She got up and picked up her clothes from where she had left them. She picked up the shirt he had on from the night before. It smelt like him.

"Hope." He said walking over to her. "I'm sorry. If things were different, we could be together. But I'm your teacher. Whatever this is, it has to end today." He took the shirt from her hand. "Here keep it." He smiled a little. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be my TA anymore. The temptation would be too great. "

She took the shirt from him. "I understand." She kissed him one more time. "See you in class." She smiled and headed out. She got in her SUV and headed home.

Starr sat in the living room looking at the text message she'd just received. She'd woken up to make her morning trip to the bathroom and while she was in the middle of puking her guts up, she'd heard it go off. What she hadn't expected what who the message was from.

**Just wanted to say hi and see how you were. Been thinking about you a lot lately. Anyways, sorry to bother you.**

She couldn't believe that he'd text her out of the blue. She hadn't talked to him in three years. Not since the day she'd left for school. The day she'd turned down his proposal. She looked up at the door as it opened and smiled when she saw Hope walk in.

"I really need to talk to you." Hope said. "I spent the night with Wade and it was amazing. Fabulous. The last time though. But I so don't want it to be."

"I need to talk to you too. I got a message from Phil."

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"Phil? Phil Brooks?" Hope asked.<p>

"Yes, do you know another Phil that I dated?" Starr replied.

"No but wow, you haven't heard from him in years. What did it say?" Hope said sitting down on the sofa beside her.

"It said just wanted to say hi and see how you were. Been thinking about you a lot lately. Anyways, sorry to bother you."

"Wow. Are you going to text him or call him?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in so long and all of sudden this text? What does it mean?"

"I have no idea what it means but maybe you should text him or call him. It's the only way you will know."

"Alright now what about you and Wade? I know you spent the night with him." Starr smiled.

"It was wonderful and amazing." Hope said. "The first time was so passionate and gentle. I haven't had something like that since the last time with Evan."

"The first time? How many times were there?" Starr smiled.

"Three."

"Three? So three times and the first time was gentle and passionate. Were the others not so?"

"They were amazing. I mean mind blowing and not so gentle."

"Okay so you said it was the last time you would do that and you didn't want it to be."

"He explained that with everything that went down, it wasn't a good idea to be together. He couldn't risk his career that he worked so hard for. He said he was sorry but he also thought it wasn't a good idea for me to be his TA anymore."

"Somehow, I agree with him. It is better to end things. Unless you want to end up like...like me." Starr said sadly.

"Hey, you and Chris were in a tough spot. I really believe he did love you and love like that just doesn't die."

"Maybe not but he hasn't called me or anything. It wouldn't take much for a simple phone call." Starr said.

"Maybe he's afraid someone will find out. I know he called Wade yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"I think he asked about you. They didn't talk for very long." Hope said.

"Maybe it's for the best. He obviously has made his choice and I have to figure things out for me and the baby." Starr looked at her friend. "You used protection right? Hope you don't want to get pregnant."

"We used protection." Hope replied. "I told him I would abide by what he wanted. So, I won't act on my feelings again."

"I think going home is the best thing for us."

"So you going to text Phil back?"

"I honestly don't know what to do. You know how we were."

"Yeah worse than me and Evan."

"Oh whatever! You and Evan were humping way before Phil and I were. He asked me to marry him. He was willing to commit to me. Against Daddy's wishes and all. He fought for me. That's more than Chris did."

Hope hugged her friend. "Things will work out for you, I know it will."

"Thanks." Starr smiled. "So, are you ready for us to go back home?"

"I am. I think time away will help all around."

"So you gonna hook up with Evan?" Starr smiled big.

"I don't know." Hope laughed. It was good to see Starr smiling again. "I don't know anything anymore."

"C'mon now...you know you will. I swear Uncle Shawn should have fitted you with a chastity belt the day Evan started working there. Even I could see it."

"A chastity belt? What are we in the middle ages?" Hope laughed. "And it's not like I jumped Evan that first day."

"No, but it didn't take long before he took your virginity."

"More like I gave it to him."

"Yeah yeah." Starr laughed. It felt good just to be with Hope laughing. "The point is you know you will hook up with him."

"What can I say? There is just something about Evan. I just can't help myself." Hope said with a sigh. "I think it's like that a lot. Maybe I'm a sex addict or something."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I slept with Evan after only knowing him for a few months. I slept with Jay on the first date. I slept with my professor."

"That's only three guys. I don't think that qualifies you as a sex addict." Starr replied. "And with Jay, your whole relationship started with a drunken frat party hook up."

"Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking dating him."

"Me neither. He was so not for you."

"Yeah he wasn't." Hope laughed but getting serious. "Starr, do you think we were stupid and naïve to sleep with our professors? I mean look how it turned out. But I don't regret it."

"As much as it hurts, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love him Hope. So much. It kills me that he will never know about the baby." Starr said as she sobbed.

Hope moved to hug her friend. "I know. It will be alright. Everything will work out."

"I hope so." Starr said hugging her friend. "So, I guess we should pack and get ready to go home. I can't believe we got to take our exams so early."

"We are just smart." Hope smiled. Starr smiled back and they headed to pack.

They were leaving in two days for Conroe and the ranches. Their ranches were a couple of miles apart. Hope knew that the time away was probably good for Starr.

Wade sighed after Hope had left that day. It was amazing spending the night with her. He hadn't wanted to tell her that they couldn't be together. He wanted the opposite. Spending the whole night with her really just made him want something with her. But he knew, deep inside, that he had made the right call in telling her they couldn't be together. He decided to call Chris to talk. He was sure Chris needed someone and was probably lonely in Canada. Maybe he would take a trip to visit him. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" Chris answered groggily.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, it's okay though. What's going on?"

"Thought maybe I'd cash in my vacation time and come for a visit. I need a break from this place."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah. Hope Michaels."

"What happened?"

"I will tell you when I get there. I should be there in a few days."

"Alright. See you in a few days." Chris hung up.

Wade contacted the dean and explained that he needed some time off for a family emergency. The dean agreed and Wade headed home to pack. He figured the time away would help him. He could get over his feelings for Hope.

Hope and Starr left a few days later for Houston. Hope was driving since Starr's morning sickness was rough on her.

"My dad said they're having a dinner for us." Hope said as they drove toward Houston.

"That sounds great. I wonder who will be there."

"Daddy said just him, your dad, me, you, and two guests."

"I bet one is Evan. Your dad so wants you with him."

"I don't know. It could be anyone really. Maybe our dads are dating." Hope looked at Starr and both started laughing.

"Good one Hope. Our dads haven't had dates in years. The last time was when that awful Trish tried to get my dad to marry her. Like he wouldn't know she was just a gold digger."

"I know and her friend Lita trying to get my dad to marry her. They thought we were so stupid that we wouldn't tell our dads what we heard them say. The joke was so on them."

Starr nodded in agreement. Trish and Lita were girls from in town who tried to get Shawn and Steve to marry them. They played up everything and did everything to get Shawn and Steve. Hope and Starr had been sixteen at the time and Trish and Lita were in their twenties. They had overheard Trish and Lita talking about getting money when they married Shawn and Steve. Both girls told their dads and they broke up with Trish and Lita.

They pulled up in front of Steve's house and Starr sat there for a minute before she got out. She knew she'd have to tell her dad about the baby soon. She just didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"It'll be alright. He'll support you." Hope said.

"I hope you're right."

"He will." Starr nodded as she headed inside with her bags. She turned and watched Hope drive down the drive and toward her own ranch.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Chris stood in the airport and waited for Wade's plane to arrive. It would be nice to have his friend around again. It would help take away the loneliness. Help take his mind off Starr. She'd invaded his dreams again. Stronger than she ever had before and he could have sworn that when he woke, he'd find her lying beside him. Her head resting on his chest and the sweet smell of her perfume mixed with sweat and the smell of sex lingering in the air. But he'd awoken to an empty bed in a quiet house that smelled faintly like coffee. He'd poured himself a cup and gotten dressed to meet Wade at the airport. He'd been trying ever since to banish her from his mind. But she'd taken up residence there. And she wasn't set on leaving.<p>

Wade got off the plane and headed toward baggage claims. He saw Chris standing there. He had to smile. It was nice to be away from Texas and everything. He needed time to sort things out and he needed his best friend. He needed someone to talk to about things.

"Hey man." Wade said walking up to Chris.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Chris said as he gave him a quick hug.

"It was good. I'm ready for some time off." Wade replied.

"Well let's get your bags and we will head to my place." Wade nodded as they headed toward baggage claim.

Hope pulled up to the ranch and smiled. It felt great to be home. She got out of her SUV and headed to the back to get out her bags.

"There's my baby." Shawn said coming up to her.

"Hi, daddy." She smiled as she hugged him.

"How was the drive?" He asked as he picked up her bag.

"It was good. Starr and I had a good trip." She smiled as she went to the back door of the SUV and grabbed her laptop case.

"Well, I made your favorite. So let's go inside." Shawn smiled. It was great to have her home and he really hoped she would stay there. "Steve and I figured we would have a small party for you guys tomorrow. Just the four of us and two extra guests."

"Who else did you guys invite?"

"Well, I can't speak for Steve but uh…Evan will be there." Hope smiled.

Wade and Chris arrived at Chris' house and Wade looked around a little impressed. "Nice place."

"Thanks. Make yourself at home and then you can spill your guts about what went on between you and Hope. Whatever it was, it must have been big to send you packing from Texas."

"I think I'm in love with her." Wade said. "We spent the night together. I haven't felt that alive in a long time Chris. If what you have with Starr is half as amazing as what Hope made me feel, I understand the attraction. I understand perfectly. And I don't think I can do it Chris. I don't think I can live without her."

Shawn looked at his daughter from across the table as they ate dinner. He had made her favorite, chicken fajitas. Every time he looked at his daughter, he couldn't help but think about the miracle she was. That was how she got the name Hope in the first place. Both she and Starr had stories behind their names. Hope had gotten hers because she was truly a miracle baby. The doctors had told him and his late wife, Katherine, that there was no chance of them ever having children. So it was a miracle when Katherine became pregnant. But all through her pregnancy, the doctors told them that she wouldn't be able to carry the baby to term and the odds were good she would lose it. When Hope was born a month early, the doctors said it was unlikely she would survive and they should prepare themselves. But she made it and Katherine suggested the name Hope.

"So, whose idea was the dinner party?" Hope asked as they ate.

"It was Steve's." Shawn smiled.

"I wondered who he invited."

"I don't know. We will find out tomorrow." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think coming home for a while is good for both of us." Hope said.

"Is Jay still bothering you?"

"No. He'd finally left me alone when we packed up to come home."

"Well good." Shawn said just as there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it and smiled a little to see Evan standing there.

"Evan, what can I do for you?"

"I just...wanted to see Hope for a few minutes. I saw her car in the driveway."

Phil sat at home thinking about the text message he'd sent to Starr. She hadn't responded and it made him even more sure that Steve had been feeding him a line of bullshit. Starr had moved on. She didn't want to see him. He sighed to himself. He couldn't believe he'd even considered seeing her again after all the time that had passed between them. But a part of him was looking forward to it. And that part was holding out the hope that maybe what Steve had told him hadn't been a complete lie. That she'd be happy he was there.

Shawn smiled and stepped aside. "Come in. Hope, you have a visitor."

"Who?" She said as she walked into the living room. She had to smile when she saw Evan. "Hey, Evan."

"Hey. " He smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk and see Buttercup. I know he missed you."

"Is that okay dad?" Hope asked walking to where Shawn stood with Evan.

"Yeah. Go, see Buttercup. That horse loves you." Shawn smiled. "I will clean up."

Hope nodded and grabbed her jacket. She followed Evan out of the house and they started to the barn.

"So, how have you been?" Evan asked as they walked toward the barn.

"Good. Just busy with school." She smiled. "I'm glad to be home."

He smiled. "Well, everyone is glad to have you back." He opened the door to the barn and walked in.

Hope couldn't stop her mind from going to how much time she and Evan had spent in this barn. It was like their place. She walked over and saw Buttercup, her horse.

"Hey, boy." She said petting him. "I missed you."

"We both missed you too." Evan said as he stood on the other side of the horse. Hope smiled and blushed a little. "Hope, I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." She said moving a little closer to him. "So, what have you been up to with me gone?"

"Nothing but working Hope." He smiled. "There is no one I'm interested in."

She moved even closer and leaned in to kiss him. She pulled away. "Really? No one?"

"Well maybe someone." He smiled before kissing her. "I think we should get back."

"Why? You're here, I'm here. There is nothing to do really. I know the chores around the ranch are done." She smiled. "If memory serves, this was always the time we would meet up."

"Hope…" He didn't get another word in before she kissed him again. He backed her up against the wall of the barn and they continued to kiss.

Starr stood on the balcony that was off from her room. She looked out at the ranch in front of her. She always loved it there. When she and Hope were little, they were use to ride their horses between the two ranches all the time. They would meet in the middle when they use to sneak out. Sometimes just resting in the old tree house between the ranches. Sometimes sneaking out to go somewhere with Evan and Phil. She laughed and shook her head. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Everything was changing. She rested her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. How was she going to do this alone? How was she ever going to raise this baby without Chris being right by her side?

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Hope moaned a little as Evan kissed her neck as they were making out against the wall in the barn. She felt his hands on her and her mind immediately went to Wade and the night they had together. It was so passionate. But he had told her they couldn't be together.<p>

"Oh, Wade." She moaned out. She felt Evan pulled away.

"Wade?" He said to her as he stopped.

"Oh crap." She said looking down feeling bad that she said someone else's name.

Evan pulled away from her. "So who is Wade?" He asked her. He knew they weren't exclusive as they once were and she was free to see who she wanted but she had never said someone else's name while they were together.

She wasn't exactly sure what to say. "He is my English Lit Professor."

"Your professor? Really Hope?" He laughed

"Aren't you mad?"

"No. Hope we aren't as exclusive as we were at one time. You're free to see who you want."

"I can't be with him."

"Because he is your professor?"

"Yeah and he said we couldn't be together. So I have to move on."

"With me?"

"Evan we have had a lot of good times together and I have always loved you." She said walking over to him. "I'm sorry I said another name."

"Its fine, Hope. I promise." He smiled. "But I think we should get back. We have time to spend together."

"Yeah we do."She smiled back. She walked over to Buttercup and gave him a hug. She walked back to Evan and they headed back to the house. She couldn't believe she actually said Wade's name while being with Evan.

"You know, if you feel this way about him, he should know. You should tell him." Evan said.

"It's not that simple Evan. There are so many different complications."

"Life is complicated. But if he makes you happy, truly happy...you deserve nothing less." He said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. He sighed. "How about we hang out tomorrow night after this dinner and catch up? Talk about this Wade and why it's so complicated?" Hope nodded.

"Thanks Evan. For always being here for me." He smiled.

"I always will be. No matter if we are together or friends." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Hope."

"Night."

Chris and Wade sat in Chris's living room looking like hell. Each man's mind was on the object of their affection and at the moment, their torment.

"How in the bloody hell did this happen?" Wade asked as he took a drink of his beer. "How did we both end up falling for our students?"

"We're only human." Chris said. "I dream about her every night. Remember how it felt to have her in my arms, in my bed. I shouldn't have taken that deal. I should have fought for her at any cost."

"Maybe you should tell her that." Wade said.

"I will. Right after you tell Hope that you want more than just one night of feeling alive again." Wade slumped back on the couch. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"So what do we do now?" Wade asked.

"We start by getting wasted. Then we sober up and get on with our miserable lives." Chris said. He raised his glass. "To being miserable."

"And not getting what your heart desires most." Wade replied as he clanked his bottle against Chris' glass.

Hope arrived back at the house and headed upstairs. She got out her cell phone and called Starr. She wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, what's up?" Starr asked when she answered.

"I just wanted to call and see how you were and if you talked to your dad?"

"I'm good and no I haven't talked to him. I don't know what to say. I mean, I can't just come out and say oh I'm pregnant by the professor you had fired and made him moved to Canada leaving my child without its father."

"Well, I would phrase it differently." Hope joked.

"Thanks." Starr laughed. "So, have you hooked up with Evan yet?"

"We made out in the barn."

"Really? Did you do more?"

"No but I did say Wade's name while we were making out."

"Seriously?" Starr laughed. "Oh my god, what did Evan say?"

"He asked me who Wade was. He was very understanding about it."

"Well, I guess we know you really would prefer to be with Wade than Evan."

"I don't' think it means that." Hope said sitting down on the bed. "I just was thinking about what happen with Wade and it just came out." She sighed. "Wade has made it clear we can't be together and I won't take his career from him. So, I'm determined to move on."

"But what if he's who you're supposed to be with?" She heard Hope sigh. "Why did I just ask you that and I can't take my own advice? I almost text him yesterday. But how do you text someone and say btw...you're going to be a father." Starr said.

"I don't know." Hope replied. "Let's sleep on things and I will see you tomorrow."

"Night, Hope."

"Night Starr."

Shawn sat in the office looking over things for the ranch. Steve had called earlier to make sure things were still a go for the dinner. Both he and Steve hoped this would push Hope and Starr into staying home and being with Evan and Phil. He had heard Hope come in from her walk with Evan. He had to smile. It was the first step in getting Hope back with Evan.

Chris looked over at Wade and suddenly jumped up off the couch. Wade looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you doing?" Wade said as Chris grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts stopping at Starr's number.

"I can't take this anymore. I have to talk to her. I have to hear her voice."

"Alright but be prepared for what is to come." Wade said to him. "Remember how hurt she might be because of how things happened. But I really think you should call her and talk to her."

"Don't you think you should call Hope?" Chris replied before dialing the number. "You are telling me to talk to Starr about my feelings, you should do the same."

Wade thought about what he said. He picked up his cell phone and came to Hope's name. He sighed. Could he risk everything he worked for?

Chris held his breath as the phone rang and then he heard her voice. He sighed a little.

"Starr?" He said a little shaky.

"Chris?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Why are you calling?"

"I missed you." He said honestly. There was a long silence and he was afraid she'd hung up. "You there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. I just...don't really know what to say."

"I...can understand that."

"Just tell me why. Why'd you do it Chris? Why'd you abandon me like that? I love you more than anything. I was willing to come with you and you left me." She said trying to hold her emotions in.

"I didn't want to leave you. God, I have missed you every day since I left. And I know that I don't deserve you anymore. But I'm so tired of running. So tired of being without you. I love you Starr. Please believe me when I say that." That's the way the conversation should have gone. That's the way Chris had seen it play out in his head in the thirty seconds it took the phone to ring. But the second he heard her voice, he hung up the phone.

"Couldn't do it?" Wade asked.

"I didn't know what to say." He sighed. "How can I truly explain things to her especially over the phone?"

"I don't know." Wade sighed putting down his phone. "They are both young and have their whole life ahead of them. Can we really ask them to be with us knowing the hurt it will cause?"

"I don't know"

Chris knew Wade made sense. They both had let the girls go to have a normal life without being the girls who slept with their professors. But it didn't change the feelings they had for them. But was it enough to seemingly blow the girls' lives apart? Could they do that to them?

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr groaned a little as she brushed her teeth for the third time in an hour. She was really over the morning sickness. And she had a lot on her mind. He'd called her last night. But as soon as she answered the phone, he'd hung up. She still hadn't said much to her dad and that had been weighing on her too. She hated being mad at him as much as he hated having her mad at him. She looked at the blue dress she was wearing and sighed a little. It was a little snug and she was hoping no one would notice. She was still working up the nerve to tell her dad about the baby.<p>

"Starr, let's go. We have to get to the Michaels' Ranch." Steve said from the hallway.

"Okay." Starr said as she walked out of her bathroom. She grabbed her stuff and headed out.

"You look very beautiful." Steve said as his daughter came downstairs.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well let's go." He opened the door and they walked out to his truck. He hoped this dinner had the desired result.

"What are you making daddy?" Hope asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making Ginger flank steak with Wasabi Smashed Potatoes." He replied with a laugh. Even at age 22, she still called him daddy.

"When did you learn to make that?" She asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Well, while you were learning in college, I had to do something beside run the ranch and the food network has good ideas."

"You watch food network?"

"Yes, I'm not that old missy."

"I know that. I just never pictured you watching it."

"I like to try new things and lately the person who gets to try it is Steve unless I invite Evan in to eat." He looked at her. "So, how did the walk go last night? I trust you were careful and took precautions."

"Dad, please." She groaned. "We saw Buttercup and talked."

"Really? Hope, you and Evan haven't just talked in the barn since you were sixteen."

"How do you even know that?" She asked.

"Because I'm your dad and the barn doors don't lock." He looked at his daughter. "Hope, I know about you and Evan hooking up. And I'm fine with it. As long as you're careful."

"Okay, I don't know if it's weird or good that you are so calm about this." She said before taking a sip of her water. "Uncle Steve sure wasn't."

"That's because Steve didn't want to admit that Starr wasn't a little girl anymore. I came to terms with that years ago. And I know your mom would tell me that you aren't a baby."

"Do you think about her?"

He sighed and hugged his daughter. "Every day and every time I see my beautiful daughter." He kissed her on the head just as the doorbell rang. "Now, you go get the door."

Hope opened the door and smiled as she saw Evan standing there. "You look great." She said to him with a smile.

"So do you." He said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Don't have sex at the front door." Shawn said as he entered the room.

"Way to make things awkward Daddy." Hope laughed.

"Dinner is almost ready and the other guests should be here soon." Shawn said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Hope turned to Evan. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"That would be great."

"Alright." She smiled and headed to the kitchen. She got the drinks and headed back to the living room just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She smiled at Starr and her dad. "About time you got here."

"I couldn't decide what to wear." Starr smiled. "So are we all here?"

"No, there is another guest." Shawn said when walked in.

Right on cue the doorbell rang and Steve answered the door. He smiled a little and stepped aside to let the other guest in. Starr was standing in the middle of the room talking to Hope and Evan when she saw the change in Hope's expression. She turned around and her eyes went wide when she saw Phil standing there.

"Hope I'm not late." He said looking at Starr.

"Uh no. Uncle Shawn said dinner's about ready." Starr said. "Wow, Phil...you look great." Phil smiled.

"So do you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a hug. Starr mouthed at Hope over his shoulder "Oh My God." and Hope nodded a little.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's eat." Shawn said.

The group headed into the dining room and sat down. Shawn took a seat at the head of the table while Steve sat at the other end. Evan and Hope sat on one side while Phil and Starr sat on the other. After Shawn said grace, they started eating.

"So, Phil, what have you been up to?" Hope asked.

"Just working. I'm a foreman now."

"Oh, you still work for the construction company?" Starr asked.

"Yes, I like it." He smiled at her. "I'm making decent money and Dave is really pleased with my work."

"You're working on the strip mall remodel on Graphton right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Should be done before Christmas."

"That's fantastic." Starr said. "So Ev...what have you been up to?"

"Just working on the ranch."

"He is line to be the foreman once Kevin steps down. He is looking into it." Shawn said.

"That's great." Hope smiled.

The rest of evening was filled with small talk from everyone. After dinner was over, Shawn told Steve he had something to show him with the horses. So they headed out to the barn leaving Hope, Evan, Starr and Phil.

"Well, I think I should head home." Evan said to them.

"I'll walk you back." Hope said getting up. She smiled at Starr and hugged her. "Be good." She whispered to her friend.

"You be good." Starr said back.

Hope grabbed her jacket and headed out with Evan to walk to the guest house where he lived. Leaving Starr and Phil alone in the house.

"You look beautiful." He said. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. When Daddy said he'd invited an old friend to dinner you weren't who I was expecting."

"I can understand that. One text message in three years and then I show up out of the blue." He said.

"But he told me you wanted to see me."

"He was right about that. It's great to see you."

"So how's school?"

"Good." She said nervously. "Really good."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Why would something be going on?"

"Because we dated for two years and I can tell when you're hiding something or something's bothering you. You know you can talk to me about anything." He said. "Besides, we know Hope is going to be at Evan's for the rest of the night. We can drive out to the cabin by the lake. I've been working on fixing it up."

Hope and Evan arrived at the guest house and headed in. Hope looked around and smiled. It was beautiful now that was redone.

"This is beautiful." She said.

"Thanks. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever you have. You know what I like."

"I sure do." He laughed as he headed into the kitchen. That sentence could be taken so many ways. He got a bottle of wine and some glasses and headed into the living room. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled as she took the glass.

"So, how about we talk about Wade?" He said as he sat down on the sofa.

"He's my English lit professor." She said as she sat beside him.

"Were you sleeping with him?"

"Not continually. We slept together the first time on Halloween. I went to a costume party at the sorority house. Jay pulled me into a bedroom and tried to attack me. I kneed him in the groin and left. I couldn't go home and have everyone see me upset, so I headed to Wade's office. I didn't expect to sleep with him. But I was upset and he was comforting me and then we were having sex in the office. Really good sex." She looked at Evan. "Sorry."

"It's fine Hope. You don't have to apologize. So, go on."

"Well it didn't happen again until just before Starr and I left to come home. Then he and I spent the night together." She got up and walked over to the fireplace. "The next morning, he said we couldn't be together and it was better that we kept it to one night."

"And you don't want that?"

"It's for the best I know that. It's against the rules of the university and I can't ruin his career. So, that's the end of it."

Evan sighed and got up. He walked over to where she was. "I'm sorry Hope." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. I came home to get my head together." She pulled away to look at him. She leaned up and kissed him. She felt him kissed her back.

She moved them to the sofa and they were soon making love. Evan knew she was confused but he couldn't deny that he still had feelings for her. He hoped he could help her work out things and hopefully it would lead to them being together.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Starr sat in the front seat of Phil's truck and smiled as the memories came flooding back. They'd had so many happy times together in the truck and at the cabin when they'd been madly in love. She rested her hand on her stomach and looked out the window and thought about Chris. He'd called her. Less than twelve hours before, he'd reached out to her. But he'd hung up when she answered the phone. She wondered what it meant. But it gave her hope that he'd rethought things and that he still wanted her. That maybe they could somehow be a family. The two of them and the baby. She looked back over at Phil when she felt his hand reach across the seat and brush her fingers. She had to admit, she hadn't expected to see her old lover again. Especially not hand delivered to her by her father who hadn't kept his distain for Phil a secret. But Phil had a way of calming her nerves and making her feel at ease in the most high pressure situations.<p>

Hope and Evan lay on a blanket by the fireplace after making love. Hope rested her head on Evan's chest listening to his heartbeat. Hope always felt calm when she was with him. He was her first love, first lover. As Starr would say, the boy who corrupted her.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked as they laid there.

"Yeah." She replied looking up at him. "I was just thinking."

"About me I hope." He laughed.

"Yes about you." She laughed too.

"You don't regret this do you?"

"When have I ever regretted sleeping with you?"

"True." He laughed. "So, your dad is probably wondering where you are."

"No, he isn't." She sat up a little bit. "He knows all about us."

"I figured he knew we have slept together before you went to college."

"He knows all about our hook ups too." She laid back down. "He wasn't upset about it."

"Good. So, what do you think Starr and Phil are doing?"

"I don't know. Probably talking about things. I think Uncle Steve really wants them together."

"He didn't' before."

Hope bit her lip a little bit. "He does because he doesn't want Starr to try to find Chris, our former English professor."

"What's up with you and Starr and professors?"

Hope laughed. "I don't know. They're really nice guys. I know Starr's in love with Chris. Uncle Steve caught them at the apartment one night and went ballistic. He got Chris fired."

"I can imagine. I know if it was my daughter, it would be hard for me to deal with too."

"Yeah. You think about having kids?"

"Yeah. I didn't always want to. But lately I've been giving it some thought. Settling down, getting married and starting a family."

Starr walked into the cabin and smiled when she saw all the improvements Phil had made. He walked in behind her and started a fire in the fireplace.

"I love what you've done with the place." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Thanks. It's not much but its home."

"We've had so many good memories in this place." She said.

"Well let's hope this time is better than the last time we were here."

"You asked me to marry you."

"And you turned me down."

"Sometimes I regret that. If I'd have stayed..."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything is so messed up. I started seeing someone. He was older. Daddy found out and went nuts."

"Sounds like your Dad. So why'd he freak this time?"

"The guy I started dating was my professor."

"Well there's a twist. But why do I have a feeling that's not the end of it?"

"You know me to well. I'm pregnant. I went to his house to tell him and he told me he was leaving. Moving back home to Canada. I told him I'd go with him. He told me that part of the stipulation for him leaving was he got to keep his pension and severance if he never saw me again. Daddy got what he wanted. Chris is gone. He doesn't want to see me anymore. He just took the money and ran." She said with tears in her eyes. "Nice way to reunite huh?" She said wiping her face. "I'm sorry I just dropped all this on you." He pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead.

"Does your Dad know?"

"No. He's going to love this right? His unwed daughter went and got herself knocked up by her college lit professor."

Shawn and Steve sat in the living room of the ranch after seeing the horses. "So I take it Starr went with Phil?" Shawn asked.

"I guess so." Steve smiled. "I hope it works out like I want."

"You know we can't control their lives." Shawn said to his friend.

"Like you don't want Hope to marry Evan." Steve turned to him. "I'm guessing she is with him somewhere."

"Probably at the guest house where he lives." Shawn smiled. "And I do want her with Evan. I hope and pray that they will end up together. But I know I can't control her life."

"Do you think she loves someone else?"

"I don't know. I know it's not Jay, thank god. I hated that boy with a passion. If I could have, I would have killed him the last time he came to visit when they were together." Shawn laughed. "But I get the feeling she is confused on something."

"He wasn't good enough for her that's for sure, like that Swagger kid was not good enough for Starr." Steve looked at Shawn.

"You don't think anyone's good enough for her."

"Phil is."

"Really? You didn't think so when they were together before."

"Well I do now. I know somewhere deep down, she's still got feelings for him. All they need is a push in the right direction."

"So, I guess we are both saying we want to help our daughters pick the right guys."

"Yeah." Steve replied. "Well, I'm going to head home. I figured Starr will have Phil bring her home."

"Alright. See you later." Shawn walked his friend to the door.

Once Steve was gone, he headed upstairs. He knew the odds of Hope coming home were slim. Steve had been right. Shawn wanted Hope to marry Evan and move home. He just hoped Evan could make her see that this was where she belonged.

Chris and Wade on the couch. "I can't believe you called her and hung up."

"I just couldn't talk to her. I told her to move on with her life. I just can't go back and ruin that."

"But you love her. Don't you?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me." Chris said. "Of course I love her."

"Then you should go to Texas and tell her."

"I can't do that. I can't interrupt her life."

"Chris, you know she loves you. So go to Texas and tell her."

Starr looked out at the lake from the cabin. It had always been peaceful there. She was glad that she told someone about the baby and Chris beside Hope. She just wished she'd been able to tell Chris. And as he crossed her mind, she felt the anger bubble a little. He'd called her. Called her and hung up when she'd answered the phone. Maybe for a moment he'd wanted her back. And then he'd changed his mind. He'd decided that the money was more important.

"You look pretty deep in thought." She turned around and smiled at Phil.

"Yeah. A little."

"I think I have a solution to your problem."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Marry me and let me help you take care of the baby."

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Chris looked around the plane and to the seat next to him wondering how he'd let Wade talk him into this. He couldn't face her. Not after he'd told her to move on with her life. He heard the man sigh beside him and he turned to look at him again.<p>

"Tell me again how I let you talk me into this?" Chris asked.

"Because we can't sit around getting piss drunk every night. If we love them, they need to know and then whatever decision they make from there we will have to deal with."

"You know their dads will not be happy to see us."

"What us? I met Hope's dad once and I wasn't sleeping with his daughter then. So, I don't think he will kick me out."

"Starr's dad will do more than kick me off his ranch. I have a feeling he will kick my ass."

"But isn't she worth it?"

"Yes, she is. I just hope I'm not too late." Chris looked out the window as the flight continued. Wade knew he was thinking about what he was going to say to Starr. He sighed because he was thinking about what he was going to say to Hope. He had made it clear that they couldn't be anything but he couldn't deny that the night they spent together was the best night he'd had in a long time.

Starr looked at Phil. Was he really asking her to marry him again?

"Phil..."

"Just think about it. He's not here. I am. I'm right here in front of you and I love you more than anything. I've never stopped. We can tell everyone the baby's mine. No one would ever have to know."

Hope left Evan's and headed home the next morning. She slowly tip toed into the house as to not wake up her dad.

"Have a nice night?" Shawn asked coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"I just went for a run this morning."

"In that outfit?" Shawn laughed. "I hope you didn't wear Evan out. He has to work today."

"I didn't wear him out." She replied.

"Good. Now, why don't you go shower and get dressed. You can take Buttercup out and go see Starr."

"That's a great idea, daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs.

Shawn had to laugh as she headed upstairs. He hoped the night had proved to get Hope and Evan back together. He finished his coffee and headed out. He knew Evan was probably in the barn. He wanted to make sure Buttercup was ready for Hope. He walked into the barn and saw Evan with Buttercup. Evan looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Ev, did you and Hope have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, we got caught up." Evan said smiling. Shawn smiled at him and laughed a little. He handed Evan a cup of coffee.

"Figured you could use this." Evan smiled again and nodded. "So Hope is going to take Buttercup and go see Starr. Maybe you guys could go out to dinner tonight."

"How about I cook for him instead?" Hope said causing them both to turn and look at her.

"That would be great." Evan said smiling.

Phil took a sip of his coffee and walked into the bedroom, smiling at Starr who was still asleep. He knew he'd dropped a bomb on her telling her he still loved her the way he did. He heard her get up and sprint to the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. She flushed the toilet and looked up at him as he handed her the wash cloth.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "So did you want to go home soon?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Dad. I need to tell him about the baby…and the wedding." She said causing him to pull back and look at her.

"So your answer is yes?"

"My answer is yes." She said smiling.

Hope help Evan get Buttercup ready and she was soon on her way to Starr's ranch. She rode the trail that their dads had made for them when they were younger. She passed the tree house that sat in between the two ranches. She had to smile. They had many good memories there. She arrived the ranch and saw that the ranch hands were working like they were at her dad's ranch. She saw Steve on the porch.

"Hey, Uncle Steve." Hope said as she rode up.

"Hope." He smiled.

"Is Starr home?"

"Not yet but she should be soon."

"You're surprisingly okay with her being out with Phil all night." Hope said.

"Well, you know Starr. She's going to do what she wants to do anyway." Hope laughed.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I wait?"

"No, go right ahead." Steve said as Phil's truck came into view. "You didn't have to wait long." Starr and Phil got out of the truck and Steve smiled as they held hands coming up the walk way. It was looking as if his plan had worked.

"Hey." Hope said greeting her friends.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." Starr said hugging her.

"I just wanted to see you." She smiled.

"Did you have a nice time?" Steve asked.

"We did and we have some news." Starr said to him.

"Maybe I should go." Hope said walking toward the stairs. "I will come back later."

"No, Hope. I want you to hear this too." Starr smiled at her friend.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

Starr looked over at Phil. "Phil and I are getting married. We uh...we're having a baby too."

"You're pregnant?" Steve said. Starr nodded. "It's that professor's kid isn't it?" She nodded again. He looked at Phil. "And you're okay with this?"

"It was my idea. We can tell everyone that the baby's mine. No one ever has to know different."

"Huge responsibility raising a child. Takes a hell of a man to do it. Especially a child that isn't his."

"I love Starr, Mr. Austin and I will love this baby like my own."

Hope looked at her friend. She smiled and hugged her. "I'm happy for you if this is what you want."

"It is." Starr smiled back.

"Then congratulations to you both." She hugged Phil next.

"Thanks Hope." Phil said to her.

"Well, I better go. You guys have a lot to talk about." She hugged all three of them. "Starr, call me later."

"I will." Starr hugged her friend and headed into the house with Phil and her dad. She knew Hope was right. They had a lot to talk about.

Hope looked at her phone as she walked off the steps and saw she had a text message from Wade.  
>Chris and I are in town. Would love to see you and Starr. Staying at the Hilton. Rooms 204 and 206.<p>

Hope was shocked when she read it. She turned back to Starr's house. She sighed. She forwarded the text to Starr and wrote it was sent to her. She got on her horse and rode home. She rode up and saw Evan by the barn working without a shirt. She got off Buttercup and stood there watching.

"Can I help you?" Alex Riley asked. He was new on the ranch.

"I'm just waiting for someone to help with my horse." Hope replied to him.

"Why do you have Buttercup? He belongs to the ranch. Did you steal him?"

"No, he is my horse."

"I don't think so." Alex said grabbing her arm.

"Is there a problem here, Alex?" Kevin Nash, the foreman, asked walking up.

"I found a horse thief." Alex replied to him.

Kevin laughed. "Alex Riley, meet Hope Michaels. Shawn's daughter. This is her horse."

"Oh, Ms. Michaels, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Why don't you head over and tell Evan to come deal with Buttercup?" Alex nodded and headed over to where Evan was.

"You know if you stare any harder at Evan, you will burn a hole right through him."

Hope laughed. "I can't help it." She smiled as Evan walked up.

"Alex said you needed some help."

"Buttercup needs to be taken care of." Kevin said.

"Of course." Evan smiled at Hope and took the reins.

"I better head in." She said smiling. She had to decide what to do about the text. Should she go to Houston and find out what Wade wanted? Or text him and say she can't come. She had no idea what to do. She had feelings for Wade and she had feelings for Evan. She wondered if Starr was thinking about things too. Was she confused about it?

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr sat in the car outside the hotel the next day and looked over at Hope. "Are we sure we want to do this?"<p>

"Don't you want to know what he wants and to at least tell him about the baby?"

"Yeah, he deserves to know. But what if he rejects us?"

"Then you have Phil."

Starr nodded and both got out of the car and headed in. Once they were at the rooms, Hope hugged her friend. "Just tell him. Remember no matter what happens, you have people who love and care about you."

"Thanks." Starr took a breath as she knocked on the door.

"Starr." Chris said when he opened the door. He stepped aside to let her in.

Hope watched as Starr walked in the room. She raised her hand to knock on the door. She waited a minute and the door opened.

"Hope, I'm glad you came." Wade letting her in. He took a breath as she walked by. She looked beautiful as always.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I got offered a job in Canada at the same one Chris currently teaches at." He said as he sat down on the bed. Hope sat in the chair.

"That's great. I'm sure Chris will be happy to have you close."

"He is."

"Well if that's all, I better get back." She said as she stood up. "I wish you luck in Canada and I hope it's everything you want." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hope, wait." He said gently grabbed her arm. "That wasn't everything I wanted to tell you." He thought for a minute before leaning in to kiss her.

He smiled when he felt her kiss him back. He wasn't expecting it after the conversation they had before break. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms her waist. The kiss soon turned passionate. He felt her hands go to his shirt and she quickly unbuttoned it. He helped her take it off. He felt her place a kiss on his chest. He moaned when she did. He pulled her to him and kissed her again as his hands moved under her shirt. He quickly removed it. He moved them over to the bed.

He laid her back on the bed and removed the rest of her clothes and then his own. He joined her back on the bed and kissed her passionately. He felt her hands run down his back. He grabbed them and put them above her head. He kissed her lips and moved to kiss her neck. He moved from her neck, to her collar bone and then her shoulders.

He leaned down by her ear. "What do you want?"

He pulled away to look down at her. Her blue eyes looking up at him. "I want you. I want you to make love to me."

He kissed her and positioned himself at her. He slowly pushed inside her both of them moaning as he did. He slowly started thrusting into her. He increased his pace and brought them both the edge. They soon came together.

"Oh my god, that was incredible." She panted out as they laid there with him still inside her.

He looked up at her and kissed her passionately. He removed himself from her and lay down beside her. "It was incredible."

"What exactly does this mean?" She asked as they laid there.

"My job in Canada isn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." He said as he got up and slid on his boxer and pants.

"Okay what else?" She asked as she pulled the sheet over her as he sat in front of her on the bed.

"I want you to come with me to Canada. We can be together. If we get married here, no one can stop us from being together."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She was shocked that he even thought about that. It wasn't that she didn't think about marrying him, she had thought about it but this was a big deal.

"Yes." He took her hand in his. "Hope, I love you. I haven't felt for anyone in a long time what I feel for you. After my wife died, I never thought I would feel like this again. But you opened something inside me. Something I wasn't sure was there anymore. I want you." He kissed her gently. "I love you."

She wasn't sure how to answer. "Wade, I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting any of this. Coming here and us making love or you telling me you love me and asking me to marry you."

"I know this is a lot to think about. You have your life here and I know how close you are to your dad and how difficult it would be to leave him. But please consider this."

She smiled a little. "I will. I just need time to think."

"I understand. I'm not pressuring you." He kissed her lips again. "Whatever you decide, I will be okay with. I just want you to be happy."

"I will think about it." She kissed him as she got up to get dressed. Once she was she turned to go but stopped and walked back over to him. She leaned down and kissed him again and whispered to him. "I do love you." She didn't say anything else before she left.

"I honestly didn't know if you would come." Chris said as he hugged her. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. So do you." She said. "So what brings you back to Texas? Isn't that a direct violation of the terms of your deal?"

"I missed you." She nodded.

"Sure, yeah okay."

"You have every right not to believe me. And you have every right to be angry with me."

"Angry with you?" She asked laughing a little. "I'm more than angry. I'm hurt, confused, scared. You just made that decision without talking to me about it. You were just going to leave us and never even give me the chance to tell you..."

"Us?" Chris asked. "Why...why would there be an us? Are you...are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, almost four months. I was going to tell you the night of the hearing but you didn't give me a chance."

"Oh, wow." He said sitting beside her on the couch. "I've never really wanted kids." She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. "Starr... you have to understand that I love you I do but..."

"But what? Not enough to have kids with me? You know what? It's fine. Maybe things worked out the way they were supposed to."

"Starr..."

"Go back to Canada. It's fine. You're off the hook. I've got someone who wants to be there for us." She said as she walked over to him. She bent down and gave him a kiss. "Have a great life."

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr waited in the lobby for Hope to come back down. She'd told Chris about the baby only for him to do what she'd feared the most. He'd rejected them. She looked up as the doors to the elevator opened up and shook her head as Chris walked over to her.<p>

"We need to finish talking."

"What's left to talk about? I'm pregnant, you don't want kids. Really doesn't leave much hope for us now does it?"

"If you give me some time, I'm sure I can adjust to the idea."

"Adjust to the idea? Are you even listening to yourself right now? It's a baby Chris. A baby that's a part of you and a part of me. Like I said, you're off the hook. I'm getting married next month. Christmas Eve actually."

"Married?"

"Yeah, married. I ran into Phil and he said we could get married and he'd help me with the baby. So you're off the hook."

"Do you love him?" She looked at him for a minute. She'd been asking herself that question since she'd agreed to marry him. She did love him. He'd been her first...well everything. And a part of her would always love him. But she wasn't sure she felt the spark. She hadn't even kissed him since they'd been back together. Not really anyway.

"Yes."

Hope walked out of the elevator and saw Starr talking to Chris. She could tell Starr was upset so she walked over.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No, I'm just ready to go." Starr said to her. "Goodbye Chris."

"Alright." Hope said as she followed Starr out. She knew Starr would tell once they were on their way back to Conroe.

They got in the car and were soon on their way back. Hope decided she should drive back. She looked to her friend.

"What happen with Chris?"

"He doesn't want to be a father."

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"I told him that he made the decision without talking to me and that he was just going to up and leave us and he asked me if I was pregnant. I told him yes and he told me he didn't want kids." She said wiping her face. "I told he was off the hook. That I had someone who wanted to be there for us. I told him about the wedding."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I loved Phil and I told him I did." She looked at Hope. "I do love him."

"I know."

"What happened with you and Wade?"

"Well, he told me he got offered a job in Canada with Chris, he kissed me and we ended up having sex and he asked me to go to Canada with him and marry him."

"Wow, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean...I do have feelings for him but...I have feelings for Evan too."

"Everybody in a two county radius knows that." Starr said smiling. Hope laughed. "So, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my maid of honor and if you'd go with me to shop for my dress."

"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask."

"I'll ask Dad if he saved Mom's dress. I really want to wear it if he did." Hope smiled.

"I know what you mean. I've got my Mom's dress packed away."

"Who knows, you might be able to use it soon." Starr said as they pulled into Phil's driveway. "I'll call you later okay?" Hope nodded.

Starr said goodbye to Hope and headed in. Hope drove to her ranch. She walked in the house and saw her dad in the living room.

"Have a nice trip to Houston?" Shawn asked his daughter.

"Yes. Starr and I had a good time."

"And how are the professors?"

Hope stopped and looked at her dad. "What?"

"Hope, you know my friend owns that hotel. He told me he saw you and Starr at the hotel." He motioned for her to sit down. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Professor Barrett texted me and said he was here and wanted to see me. I went to his hotel and he told me he got a job offer in Canada and he wants me to go with him."

"Why would he want you to…. Oh." Shawn looked at her. "Do we have a situation?"

"Yes I slept with my professor. Once on Halloween after Jay tried to attack at a party. I was upset and I went to his office just to talk. He was comforting and we ended up being together. It didn't happen again for a few weeks. Then right before break, we slept together again and ended up spending the night together. The next day, he said we couldn't be together because he didn't want to risk his career and I told him I understood. And I did. I was okay with it being that one time. Then he comes here and apparently has changed his mind." She turned to her dad. "He asked me to marry him."

"What are you going to do?" He hoped she chose Evan but he wanted her to happy and would support whatever she decided.

"I don't know. Daddy, I have feelings for him but I do for Evan too. I have been in love with Evan since I was sixteen years old."

"Hope, you have to do what you think is best. No matter what you choose, I will support you. If it's Evan, I will support that. If you choose to be with your professor, I will support that too."

"Thanks daddy." She hugged her dad.

"You're welcome."

"I'm going upstairs." She smiled and headed up to her room. She knew she had a decision to make and she wasn't sure what she would choose. Kevin Nash came rushing in and Shawn looked at him.

"I need you to come quick. There's been an accident. It's Evan."

Starr sat on the couch trying to digest everything that had happened that day. Chris knew and he didn't want the baby. Which meant he didn't want her. She looked over at Phil as he came into the room and sat down on the couch beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead and wiped the tears from her face.

"He didn't take it well."

"He doesn't want kids. I told him he was off the hook."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, it's for the best. I'm marrying you and we are going to raise this baby."

"Yes we will."

Shawn headed to the barn quickly with Kevin. He hoped everything was okay. He walked in and saw the other ranch hands gathered around something.

"Move let Shawn through." Kevin said as they walked in.

Shawn saw Evan lying on the ground. He knelt by him. "Relax, let me see the injury." He turned to Kevin. "Call Dr. Copeland and get him here."

Hope pushed through the crowd of workers gathered in the barn and saw Evan laying on the hay unconscious with the pitch fork sticking out of his side. She had heard the commotion when Kevin came to get her dad.

"Oh My God. Evan!" she cried. Shawn turned around and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Get her out of here."

Kevin took Hope by the arm and led her out of the barn. "It's better that you don't see anything. Let the doctor come and check him. Hope, go back to the house."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I know how he is."

"Then stay out here." Kevin said as he dialed the doctor. Luckily Adam lived nearby. "I'm going to tell your dad about the doctor. Stay here."

Hope watched Kevin walked back in the barn. She couldn't believe this. Evan had to be okay. She couldn't lose him.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Phil sat in his truck staring at the front of the hotel. He'd waited until Starr had taken a nap and he'd called Steve. He chuckled a little as he thought of the unlikely ally. But Steven had gotten William Regal to draw up papers for Chris to sign terminating his rights to the baby. Phil got out of the truck and walked into the hotel. He arrived at Chris's room and knocked on the door.<p>

"Can I help you?" Chris asked when he opened the door and saw the tattoo man standing there.

"I wanted to talk to you about Starr and your baby." Phil said walking in.

"Who are you?"

"Phil Brooks, Starr's fiancé."

Chris raised his eyebrows and stepped aside to let Phil into the room. "So you're Phil? I must say I was expecting something a lot different than you." Phil looked at him.

"I could say the same thing."

"So what is it that you wanted?"

"Starr told me she came here and told you about the baby. She also told me how you don't want kids. You won't have to worry about that. I will treat the baby like it's my own. But in order to do that, I have to be sure you won't change your mind. So here. These are papers terminating your parental rights and giving me permission to adopt the baby."

Adam arrived at the ranch and headed to the barn. He saw Hope sitting out front. He smiled at her and headed in. He saw the hands all around and Shawn bending down. He walked closer and saw Evan. He knelt down and checked his vital signs and the wound. It didn't look like it had hit anything major but he wanted to get him to the hospital to make sure.

"We need to get him to the hospital. I want to make sure nothing major was hit." Adam said to Shawn.

"Alright." Shawn watched as Adam called the paramedics to come and take Evan. "Do you think he will be okay?"

"I think so. His vital signs are strong but the wound is serious and he has lost some blood. We need to remove the pitch fork." He looked around at the ranch hands. "Everyone move together and we will lift him off it."

Everyone gathered around and helped lift Evan off the pitch fork. Once he was free from it, Adam asset the situation better. He pressed gauze to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, we need to get him checked out." He looked up just as the paramedics came in.

Hope sat outside and watched the paramedics go in. She was doing like her dad asked and waiting for them to tell her something.

Chris looked at Phil. "You want me to sign over my rights?"

"Yeah. That way you can't just waltz back in and torment her or the baby."

"And how would I be tormenting them?"

"By messing with their minds and Starr's heart. You see for some strange reason, she sees this great man when she looks at you. But you know what I see? A lonely old college professor who took advantage of a young, heartbroken girl. You aren't a man. A man would grow some balls and fight for the woman he loves. He'd stand up and take care of his responsibilities. You're not a man at all Chris. Not at all. And I don't know if you ever really loved her. But I do. I gave her my heart a long time ago. And I want this. I want a life with her. Kids, house, maybe a dog. All of it. And that's what love is. So if I had to guess, I'd say only one of us loves her and its damn sure not you." Phil said. "Sign the papers and let us move on with our lives."

Hope rode to the hospital with her dad. She hoped Evan was going to be okay. Shawn told her Adam thought he would be but she was still scared for him. They arrived at the hospital and headed to the ER. Adam told them he would meet them there.

"Adam, how is Evan?" Shawn asked when Adam came out to the waiting room.

"He is stable. The pitch fork didn't hit anything vital. We are giving him a blood transfusion to replace the blood he lost. But I think he is going to be fine. He does have some bruises and of course the wound from the pitch fork. But he is good. We are going to keep him here for a few days just to be sure."

"Can I see him?" Hope asked.

"Yes"

Hope hugged her dad and followed Adam to where Evan was. She walked in and saw him hook up to the machines that were monitoring him. She saw that he was sleeping. She quietly walked into the room and sat down in the chair.

Chris looked at Phil as he stood there in the hotel room. "You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know she loved you and she comes to you when you need her most and you just turned your back on her."

"Do you really love her?" Phil nodded.

"More than anything." Chris grabbed the pen and signed the papers.

"Promise me you'll take care of them."

"Always." Phil grabbed up the papers and headed out. Now that Chris had signed away his rights, Phil could adopt the baby.

Evan stirred a little and looked to his left. He had to smile when he saw Hope sitting there. "I thought you hated hospital."

Hope looked at him and smiled. "I do but I had to come." She got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I was so worried when I saw the injury."

"I'm okay though. I'm use to ranch injuries."

"But this one was serious. You could have been killed." She said wiping the tear from her eye. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Hey." He said taking her hand in his. "You will never lose me. It's you and me forever."

She smiled when he said that because it was something he always use to say to her. "Forever." She leaned in and kissed him.

"What about Wade?"

"What about him? Seeing you hurt today made me realize, I can't picture my life without you in it. I was so scared you'd be taken away from me. I love you Evan. I honestly, truly do. And I don't want to waste another second exploring my options." She took his hand. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

"I'm happy you realize that." He smiled. "I know I said I would support whatever you wanted but I always wanted you with me."

She smiled before kissing him again. "Okay I don't really want to see that but it's nice to know Evan is fine." Shawn said walking in.

"Daddy." Hope said.

"I see everything is good here." Shawn said as he walked further in. "So, Adam says you're going to be fine. You have to stay here for a few days and then rest for a little bit." He looked at Hope. "I guess we know Hope will your nurse when you get home."

Hope smiled and blushed a little. "I can do that."

"Good. Well, I'm going to head back to the ranch and check in with Kevin. Are you staying here, Hope?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If you change your mind, call me and I will come right back to get you." Shawn hugged her. "I will be back tomorrow. Evan, rest and feel better." Shawn shook his hand and headed out.

He smiled as he walked out of the hospital. Things were going just like he planned. He looked over to the hotels nearby. Maybe it was time he had a talk with Professor Wade Barrett about Hope.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in his hotel room and thought about how the events of the day had unfolded. Starr had told him she was pregnant and he'd freaked out. He'd never pictured himself as a father. He sighed and ran his hands down his face. Phil loved her. He seemed like a decent hardworking guy and he'd take care of the baby. He knew it. He answered the door and Wade came bouncing into the room. He smiled a little. At least one of the reunions had gone well.<p>

"Things went well with Hope I take it?"

"Yeah. I told her about the job offer in Canada. We kissed and ended up having sex." Wade sat down in the chair. "I also asked her to marry me and I told her I love her."

"Did she give you an answer?" Chris asked taking the other chair.

"No, she said she needed time and I'm willing to give her that. I love her and I'm going to support whatever decision she makes. She said she did love me. So that's something. "How did things go with Starr?"

"She's pregnant."

"What?"

"She's pregnant. I've never wanted kids. She told me I was off the hook. She's getting married Christmas Eve."

Shawn arrived at the hotel and talked to his friend that owned it. He explained the situation to him and he gave Shawn the room numbers. Shawn wanted to talk to Wade and find out his feelings for Hope. He knew Hope had probably chosen Evan but he wanted her happy. He had to know the professor's real feelings.

Wade looked at Chris and couldn't believe him. "You're just going to give her up? Her and the baby? Just like that?"

"I never wanted kids. Phil loves her. And I know he'll take care of them."

"You're a bloody fucking idiot aren't you?"

Shawn arrived at Wade's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he headed to Chris's room. He knocked and waited. Chris was about to say something back to Wade when he heard the knock on the door. He walked over and saw an older gentlemen standing there.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked.

"I'm looking for Wade Barrett." Chris opened the door and Shawn walked in. Wade looked up at him a little surprised.

"Mr. Michaels?"

"I need to know how you really feel about my daughter."

Phil walked back into the house and Starr peeked around the corner from the kitchen. He smiled and walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug,

"Did you have a nice nap?" She nodded.

"I woke up and you weren't here. Where did you go?" He pulled back to look at her and handed her the papers. "What's this?"

"I talked to your dad. He contacted his lawyer. These are papers giving me permission to adopt the baby."

"Doesn't Chris have to sign them?"

"He already did. I went to see him earlier." Phil said. "Please don't be mad at me. I just….I had to make sure that he wasn't going to change his mind. I had to make sure that we could actually be a family like we planned. I'm not stupid Starr. I know you love him. And I know that you probably don't love me anymore. But he doesn't want to take responsibility for things. And I'm right here in front of you willing to help you raise this baby as my own. Maybe a part of me hopes that one day we can have what we had before. That you'll wake up and realize that you love me as much as I love you. And even if you don't….that doesn't change anything. That doesn't change the way I feel about you. Or the baby. I love you both and I always will." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss took her by surprise. Not because she hadn't seen it coming. But because she felt something she didn't expect to feel. It had been her first real kiss with Phil since she'd agreed to marry him and the spark was there just like it always had been.

"Why don't we talk in my room?" Wade said to Shawn. He wondered what exactly Hope told her dad. "Chris, I will see you later." Chris nodded as Wade walked out with Shawn.

They got to the room and Shawn sat in one chair and Wade in the other. Shawn looked at the man in front of him.

"I want to know how you feel about my daughter." Shawn said as they sat there. "She told me everything that happened between you. "

"Mr. Michaels, I love your daughter. I know I shouldn't because she is my student but I fell in love with her. I asked her to marry me and go to Canada with me."

Shawn sighed. "Mr. Barrett, I understand that things sometime happen. I know my daughter isn't the innocence one in this. She knew what she was getting involved in when she started with you. So, please don't think I'm like my friend, Steve. I'm not going to turn you in. But you need to tell me that you will support whatever decision Hope makes."

"I will." Wade replied.

"Then you should know that Hope's first love works on my ranch. They have been seeing each other on and off for years. When she was with Jay, she and Evan hooked up when she was home. He loves her and wants to marry her and have a future with her." Shawn stood up. "I hope you are a man of your word and you will support it if she does indeed choose Evan."

"Mr. Michaels, I have respect for Hope and if she does choose this Evan guy then I will deal with that. I love her and I want her to be happy even if it's not with me."

"Good then we understand each other." Shawn turned to go. "Mr. Barrett, know if my daughter chooses you, I will support her. I want her happy and if that is with you, then so be it. As long as you are good to her and she loves you, I will be happy."

Hope sat in Evan's room and watched him sleep, her words from earlier repeating in her mind. She loved him. She always had. And when she thought she'd lose him, it had eaten her up inside. Evan was the one person other than Starr and her father that had always been there for her. And she couldn't imagine her life without him. Her mind was made up and she wasn't going to change it. She wanted Evan. And she wanted him forever. Just like they'd always said. Now all she had to do was find a way to tell Wade.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Co-written RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr smiled and looked at Phil. "Why don't you go rest and I'll make dinner?" He said smiling.<p>

"I have a better idea." She said as she grabbed his hand and led them toward his bedroom.

Shawn returned to the hospital to make sure that Hope had something to eat. He walked into the room and saw Hope watching TV while Evan was asleep. He figured the pain meds had kicked in.

"Hey, I thought I would come by and go get you some dinner." Shawn said as he walked in.

"Great. I'm starving for Mexican."

"I knew when your mom ate that with you while pregnant, you would always want it." Shawn laughed. His late wife had eaten tons of Mexican while she was pregnant with Hope. Katherine had wanted Mexican for every meal.

"Yeah. So where did you go? Kevin came by to check on Evan and said you weren't there."

"I went and saw Professor Barrett."

"What? Why?" Hope was shocked.

"I wanted to know his feelings for you."

"Why?"

"Because whatever decision you make I want to make sure that guy loved you and would take care of you. I had to know his feelings."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me that he loves you and that he asked you to marry him and go to Canada with him." Shawn looked at his daughter. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes." Hope said with a smile. She looked at Evan who was still asleep. "I want to be with Evan. I have loved him forever it seems. I know with him is where I belong. I do have feelings for Wade but they aren't as strong as mine for Evan." She looked over at him. "I love him Daddy. And I belong with him. I've decided to move back home and finish my classes online." Shawn smiled.

"I'll be back with your food in a little while."

Starr lay in Phil's arms after they made love. He kissed her on the forehead and snuggled in beside her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that but I'm glad it happened." He said smiling. She laughed a little. "I missed you Starr. So much. You know I actually came up there once. I sat across from your apartment and watched you studying through the window." She turned so she could look at him.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't make you choose between school and me. You looked so happy."

"Well I'm happy now and I can finish my degree online. So now, we can have both."

He smiled and kissed her. This was just the way he had always wanted it.

Wade and Chris sat in the hotel bar after Shawn left. Wade's mind on what he had said. Hope's first love was wanting her back. He had to know about this guy. He turned to Chris.

"So, I was thinking about driving out to Hope's dad's ranch. Do you want to go? Starr might be there."

"I think it's better not to talk to her."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't ask." Wade got up and headed out. He wanted to talk to Hope about this Evan guy.

He arrived at the ranch and Kevin walked up to him. "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Evan."

"Evan's in the hospital. He'll be back in a week or two."

"Oh okay. Is Hope here?"

"She's at the hospital."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Wade said as he turned to go. "What's Evan's last name?"

"Bourne." Kevin said as he walked away.

Wade got back into his car and headed to the hospital. When he arrived he asked for Evan's room number. He headed up. He didn't want to interrupt but he had to talk to Hope. He arrived at the room and knocked on the door. He heard someone say come in.

"Can I help you?" Evan asked when Wade walked in.

"Are you Evan?"

"I am."

"I'm Wade Barrett. Hope's professor. I was hoping to talk to you."

Steve got out of the truck and knocked on the door to Phil's cabin. He had to get the papers and get then back to his lawyer before the courthouse closed. Phil answered a few minutes later in nothing but his jeans.

"Taking a nap?"

"Something like that. Here are the papers. He signed them."

"Good, now maybe we can get on with our lives and our girl can come back home. Where she belongs."

"Yeah." Phil said. "I promise I'll make her happy and do everything I can to take care of her and the baby." Steve smiled.

"I know you will. Tell her I said Hi and I'll see her tomorrow."

Evan looked at Wade. "Sure. Come on in and take a seat. So you're Wade? I must say, I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too." Wade said as he sat down.

"Hope told me everything that happened between you two." Evan looked at him. "You love her. You're in love with her."

"I am. Did she tell you I asked her to marry me?"

"No, she never got a chance. I had my accident before she could."

"How long have you known Hope?"

"Since she was fifteen. I went to work for her dad and it wasn't long before I was in love with Hope. She is something special. She makes you believe anything is possible."

Wade laughed a little. "Yeah she does. After my wife died, I never thought I would feel like this again. Hope did that. She made me feel again."

"She does love you. I know that much. I can tell. I have always been able to tell her true feelings. Like with Jay, I knew she didn't love him. But she does love you."

"You love her too and she loves you doesn't she?" Wade looked at him.

"Yes, I have always loved her."

Hope walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Wade? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Evan and to you."

"What about?"

"Everything. I think the three of us have some things to discuss."

"Yeah we do." Hope said walking in.

Evan looked at Hope and then Wade. "So, I guess something happened between you both."

"I went to see him the day of your accident. We talked and yes we ended up sleeping together. He asked me to marry him and I told him I needed some time."

Wade looked at Hope. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have." She walked over to him. "I'm sorry but I love Evan. I know with him is where I want to be and where I belong. I want to be with him. I'm sorry." She hugged him.

Wade hugged her and stood up. "I said I would support your decision and I'm going too. Hope, I love you and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you." She hugged him again. "You will find someone for you. Your wife would want you to be happy."

He pulled away and smiled. He turned to Evan. "I hope you guys have a great life together. She is a special girl as I'm sure you know."

"I do." Evan smiled.

"Good bye." Wade kissed Hope one more time and walked out. He wanted her happy. He just wished it had been with him.

Hope looked over at Evan. "I know that was hard for you."

"It was. But it wasn't. I love you Evan. I have for a long time. And that's never going to go away. We made a commitment to each other a long time ago and I plan on sticking with it." She walked over to him. "No matter what, you will always have my heart." She leaned in and kissed him. "I will always love you."

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out the fabric of her mother's dress. She'd asked Steve about it and he told her he'd already taken it to the cleaners. She was standing there, her back to Hope who was fussing with the skirt and for the first time, she felt nervous about the wedding. It started to sink in that she was marrying Phil.<p>

"Relax, you guys will be happy." Hope replied.

"I hope so." Starr replied with a smile. "I just am nervous. Phil and I will be married and we will have the baby soon."

"You are going to have a great life with Phil and the baby. Everything works out like it should."

"Thanks." Starr smiled. "So, what about you and Evan? Wedding bells?"

Hope smiled. "I'd like to think so. I mean this was kind of inevitable right? I've loved Evan forever. But I never really understood how much he meant to me until he had that accident and I almost lost him."

"I'm so happy for you." Starr said smiling.

"So how are things with Phil?" Starr smiled.

"I thought things would be awkward. But the spark is still there. He told me he came to see me. After we left for school. He sat across from the apartment. I asked him why he didn't come in and he said that he couldn't make me choose. Part of me wonders what would have happened if he had."

"You will drive yourself crazy with the what ifs. Live in the now." Hope replied with a smile. "You know what my dad says. Everything happens for a reason and in its own time. You just have to let fate lead you where you need to go."

Starr laughed. "Your dad is so cheesy sometimes."

Hope laughed too. "Yeah he is but you know we love his little sayings." She let go of the skirt and smiled at her friend. "You look beautiful. Phil isn't going to know what to think when he sees you. Have you given any thought to how many guests you want?" Starr nodded.

"You and Uncle Shawn, Mason and Phil's sister, you and Evan of course. And maybe...Uncle Mark and Uncle Hunter."

"Do you think they'll be in town?"

"Come on now, have they ever missed Thanksgiving or Christmas...ever?" Hope shook her head.

"No." She laughed. "I can't wait for everyone to be here."

"Me too." She looked out the window at the ranch. "Do you remember how much we loved to play on the ranch when we were younger? Your ranch and mine."

"Yes." Hope laughed. "We loved to play in the barn with the horses and the other animals. Daddy use to get so worried and mad when I would fall asleep in the barn in the hay loft. He would look everywhere for me and finally he or Kevin would go into the barn and see me in the hay loft sleeping."

"Mom use to say we were so much like our dads that we were the sons they never had." Starr laughed too.

"Our babies will be like that. Best friends I mean. And so much like their Daddies. Have you and Phil talked about having more kids?" Starr shook her head.

"No. But we've got time and I know it will happen."

"Yeah it will." She smiled as the door opened.

"Wow, you look beautiful, baby." Steve said walking in. "You look like your mom."

"I'm going to leave you guys." Hope smiled and headed downstairs. She knew that Starr and Steve needed this father/daughter moment.

Starr smiled at Steve and he walked over and hugged her. "She'd be so proud of you." Starr smiled.

"I hope so. Daddy, I'm a little scared. What if I can't be a good wife and mother?"

"You will be. You're more like your mama every day. You and Phil are going to be happy. And he's going to take good care of you." Just then she felt the baby kick. She looked down to where her hand had gone and smiled. "Did the baby move?" Starr nodded and smiled. "Makes it more real doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Daddy, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this whole thing with Chris. And I hope you're not mad at me anymore." He hugged her.

"You're my little starlight. I could never stay mad at you. You'll understand when the baby gets here." Steve said. "Now, you need to change because your fiancé is downstairs and I'm thinking he's got something planned for you."

Hope came downstairs and saw Phil there. She had to smile. "Well, since it looks like Starr is heading off with Phil, I'm going to go see Evan at the hospital. He will be getting out soon."

"Tell him I say hey." Phil smiled.

"I will." She turned to her dad. "Daddy, I will be home later."

"No rush baby." Shawn smiled.

Wade and Chris both sat on the plane back to Canada. Wade had decided to take the job offer anyway. It was the smart move for his career. He looked over at Chris and sighed.

"Well that went well didn't it?"

"Like a train wreck." Chris said. "Sorry Hope turned you down."

"It is what it is. I mean I love her and I told her I would support her. I still can't believe you gave Starr and your child away like that."

"They're both better off without me. I'm not cut out to be a father." Chris said. "And Phil loves her. He'll be good to them."

"For what it's worth, I think you would have made an excellent father. If you hadn't been so selfish."

"So does this mean you're dating again?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Wade sighed. "Hope helped me open up again so, I guess if I find someone I want to date I will. I guess I can't really blame her for choosing Evan. First love is so strong. I felt it with Katie. "He didn't say anything else as he looked out the window.

Hope arrived at the hospital and headed in to Evan's room. "Hey, how is that hospital food?"

"Gross as always. I never understood why you liked it but no one else did." He smiled at her.

"I don't really know." She took a bite of the baked chicken. "Yummy. So, I brought you some good food." She placed the bag from his favorite restaurant on the table. "So you enjoy your burger and fries and I will eat the chicken and vegetables."

He nodded and smiled at her. "So you're really sticking around huh?"

"Yeah. I've found a good reason. I'm going to finish my classes online. And build a life here with you. I love you Evan. I have for so long and I was hoping you'd want to marry me."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled and kissed her.

"Of course I'll marry you."

Phil looked at Starr as she walked down the stairs from upstairs and smiled as she held her barely visible baby bump. She reached the bottom of the steps and he hugged her and kissed her.

"Daddy said you were taking me somewhere?" She asked as he helped her slip on her coat.

"Oh no. I know that look. It's a surprise." He said kissing her again. He looked over at Steve. "We will see you in the morning. Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Steve smiled.

"I know you will." They headed out to the truck and got in. Starr was just done buckling her seatbelt when the baby moved again. She smiled and grabbed Phil's hand. He smiled at her when he felt the baby move.

"I think he likes you." She said smiling.

"Good. Because I love you both." He said as he leaned in and kissed her again. He leaned down and kissed her bump gently and she smiled. "I can't wait to have more babies with you."

"So, do I get your mother's ring?" Hope asked as she lay beside Evan in the hospital bed. He had asked her to lie down beside after she proposed.

"You do. I don't have it on me but it's always been yours." He smiled.

She leaned up and kissed him. "I can't wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Me too."

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr smiled when the truck came to a stop back at Phil's house. He helped her out of the truck and kissed her hand gently before he walked them around to the backyard. He'd had Mason and his sister come over while he was gone and cook dinner and get a fire going in the outside pit. She looked over at him and smiled.<p>

"We haven't done this since..."

"The night you graduated. I know."

"That was a fun night. For everyone." She smiled.

Shawn and Steve sat in the living room of Steve's ranch. Each with a smile on his face. Everything working out like they had wanted.

"Can you believe my little girl is getting married?" Steve said to Shawn.

"It seems like yesterday they were little five year olds going off to kindergarten." Shawn smiled. "They have both turned in to beautiful young ladies. I just wish their mothers were here to see them."

"Me too." Steve sighed. "It was never easy for us to raise these girls alone. But I think we did a good job."

"That we did my friend. I can't believe you're going to be a grandpa before me." Steve laughed.

"I'm glad she picked Phil. To be honest, the kid is growing on me."

"Don't let her know that."

"Never." Steve laughed again.

"Well, I'm going to head home. I'm sure Hope will be there after she visits Evan." Shawn hugged his friend and headed out.

"Visiting hours are over Miss." The nurse said walking in.

"I know." Hope said as she got up. She had laid down with Evan and fell asleep. She kissed Evan who was asleep. "I will be back tomorrow." She whispered to him.

She headed out and drove home. She wasn't surprised to see her dad still up.

"Did you have a nice visit with Evan?" Shawn asked as she walked through the door.

"I did. I brought him his favorite meal from his favorite restaurant. We talked and I asked him to marry me." She said waiting on her dad's reaction.

"It's good that you brought him food." Shawn said before realizing what she said. "Did you say you asked Evan to marry you?"

"Yeah. I love him Daddy. So much. I'm going to finish my classes online and build a life here with him. If that's okay with you." Shawn smiled.

"I'm thrilled baby."

Starr and Phil sat out in the lawn chair, wrapped in a blanket looking at the stars.

"God, it's so beautiful out here. It really puts your mind at ease." She said.

"Yeah, it does." He said looking at her. "There's something I need to say to you." She looked at him. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "If we're going to do this, I want to do it right. With a ring and a proper proposal. You know me Starr, I'm not some poetry spouting, overly mushy romantic guy. But I love you. And I promise you that I will take care of you and our babies. I promise you to never take one day with you for granted and to tell you every day that you're the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm so honored that you agreed to be my wife." He said as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her hand. She smiled at him, her hands cupping his face.

"Sounded like poetry to me." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. "And you're wrong you know." She said as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I do still love you."

Evan woke up and saw that Hope was gone. He knew she had headed home. He got his cell phone nearby and called Kevin. He wanted him to bring him something. Hope had asked him to marry her but Evan wanted to ask her and make it official. And he needed his mom's engagement ring to do that. He knew the second he fell in love with Hope that she was who he wanted to wear that ring. He never loved anyone the way he did her and he knew he never would. He was always meant for Hope and she was always meant for him. Now he just needed to give her the ring.

Kevin agreed to get the ring to him. Evan smiled and lay back against the pillows. He couldn't believe it was happening. He was finally going to get his girl. The one he had loved since he first saw her when Shawn hired him.

Hope stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She had gotten her mom's wedding dress out of the attic and made arrangements for it to be dry cleaned. But first she wanted to make sure it would fit her. She loved the dress but she was thinking about having it altered a little bit as she was a little bigger than her mom had been. Her dad said she could alter it if she wanted.

"You look beautiful." Shawn said walking in. "I keep forgetting how much you look like your mother." She smiled. "I'm so happy for you baby."

"Thanks Dad."

"And I know you and Evan will have a great life together and give me beautiful grandbabies."

"Are you that anxious to be called grandpa?" Hope laughed.

"I am. I can't wait." Shawn smiled. He walked over to her and hugged her.

Kevin arrived at the hospital and headed to Evan's room. "Did you need something?" He said holding up the box.

Evan smiled. "Thanks, Kevin." He took the box and opened. He smiled when he saw the three point six carat round ruby center stone with a pear shape stone on each side in white gold. His mom had given it to him before she died. "This is the perfect ring for Hope."

Kevin smiled. "So you're going to ask her."

"Actually she asked me." Evan laughed.

"I always knew this would happen. I'm proud of you Evan. And I'm happy for you." Kevin had become like a father to Evan over the course of his time working for Steve.

"Does that mean you'll agree to be my best man?"

"Of course, I will be." He smiled. "I have watched your relationship with Hope since the beginning."

"Thanks." Evan smiled. "I can't wait until Hope sees this ring."

"She will love it."

Hope took off her mom's wedding dress and hung it up. She was going to take to the dry cleaners tomorrow and then have it altered. She called Starr and left her message about doing some errands tomorrow and she wanted to tell her about her and Evan's engagement. She was still in awe about how things had worked out. But she knew that they'd worked out for the best. She smiled as she slipped into bed suddenly feeling like a teenager all over again. She was marrying her first love. The man who had somehow always had her heart.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr woke up the next morning and smiled over at Phil. He laid there awake watching her sleep.<p>

"That has always been an annoying habit."

"Just don't want to wake up and you be gone." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Gotta go to work. But I'll meet you at your Dad's house later for dinner." She nodded. "Oh and I think Hope's been trying to get a hold of you."

She smiled as she checked her cell phone. She had a missed call from Hope. She listened to the voicemail. Hope wanted her to go shopping for wedding stuff. She quickly called her back and made plans to meet up.

"What did Hope want?"

'"She wants me to run some errands with her and shop for the wedding."

"Great. I have some things to do. So, go have fun with Hope."

She smiled. "Have a good day at work."

"I love you Starr."

"I love you too."

She quickly got a shower and got dressed and headed out to meet Hope. There was a lot to do before the wedding. She pulled up to Cracker Barrel and headed in. She saw Hope sitting down.

"Hey, so where's the fire?"

"What?"

"You sounded excited so what's up?"

"Oh, I asked Evan to marry me." She said as she looked over the menu.

"I'm sorry did you just say you proposed to Evan?"

"Yeah. We're getting married and I'm staying here. With you and Evan and my Dad."

"Oh my God. That's so awesome." She said hugging her friend. The baby moved and Hope pulled back to look at her.

"Wow."

"I know right?" Starr smiled. "So, what errands did we need to do?"

"Well, I need to drop my mom's wedding dress at the dry cleaners and I figured you had some errands to run."

"I do." She laughed. "I can't believe we are both getting married. It's awesome."

"Yeah it is. How are things with Phil?" Starr smiled. "You guys had sex didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's just so crazy how everything worked out. And he's even more amazing for helping me with the baby. Even though it's not his."

"Hey, he will love this baby like it's his own. And if things are the way they used to be, you'll be having another one in no time. You guys were almost as bad as me and Evan." Starr laughed.

"Almost." Starr smiled. "But I don't think anyone was as bad as you and Evan."

"What can I say? He works on the ranch in tight jeans and sometimes shirtless. I mean really."

Starr laughed. "Come on girl, let's go do these errands."

They paid for the meal and headed out. After dropping Hope's dress at the dry cleaners, they went to look at some other wedding stuff.

Shawn arrived at the hospital and headed in. He wanted to talk Evan about the wedding. Evan looked up as Shawn came into the room and smiled.

"Hey boss."

"I think we're past that point aren't we? I mean you will be my son in law soon." Shawn said. Evan laughed and nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

"Okay…."

"Have you guys set a date yet?"

"We haven't really gotten past the proposal. But I know I want it to be soon. I will talk to her about it and get back to you." Shawn nodded. "Don't worry Shawn. I'm going to take good care of her. I promise you." Shawn smiled.

"I know you will. I trust you with her Evan. So, have you got a ring?"

"Yes." Evan said showing him the ring. "It belonged to my mom and I always knew Hope was the one to wear it."

"That's beautiful." Shawn smiled. "Well, I guess you don't need this one." Shawn handed him Hope's mom's engagement ring.

"It's beautiful."

"Evan its fine for Hope to have your mom's ring. You guys can give this to your daughter or son." Evan smiled at the thought. "There's nothing quite like holding your baby for the first time. Or seeing that child with them woman you love. You'll see."

"I hope so."

"You will. I'm sure Hope has it all planned out." Shawn laughed. "As any little girl, she has had all of this planned since she was younger."

"I don't doubt that." Evan smiled. "Shawn, I wanted to ask you something while you're here."

"Okay."

"I know Hope asked me to marry her but I think I should ask you for your permission to marry your daughter."

"You're always had my permission. I always wanted Hope with you."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm heading back to the ranch. We will see you back there in a few days." Evan nodded and Shawn walked out of the room.

Hope looked over at her friend and smiled. "Maybe we should take Phil some lunch and then we can stop by and see Evan."

"That would be nice. It's been a while since I've seen Evy."

They stopped at a fast food place and headed to where Phil worked. Hope smiled as Starr handed Phil his lunch. After dropping it off, they headed to the hospital.

"I knew you wouldn't eat that." Hope said as she and Starr walked in.

"You know I hate hospital food." He smiled. "Hey, Starr bright."

"Don't call me that." She laughed.

"It's your nickname." He said giving her a hug. "You look great."

"I'm starting to balloon out but thanks. So word around town is you're engaged to my friend over here."

"Yep. She asked me." He smiled.

"Never knew she had it in her to do that."

"Thanks." Hope laughed.

"Speaking of engagements, I have something for you." He took out the box that held his mom's engagement ring. "This was always meant to be yours."

She smiled as she opened the box. "It's beautiful."

Starr smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"I hear congratulations are in order for you too." Evan said.

"Yeah. Phil and I are getting married Christmas Eve."

She held her hand out and Hope looked at the ring Phil had given her.

"It's beautiful."

Phil sat there eating the lunch that Starr and Hope had brought him. Mason walked up and sat down beside him.

"When did you leave to get lunch?"

"I didn't. Starr and Hope brought it to me." He said smiling. Mason smiled.

"It's good to see you happy."

"Sarah working at the hospital today?" Mason nodded. "I'm hoping to drop by the hospital after work. I want to see Evan and talk to him."

"You want him as your best man since he introduced you to Starr?"

"No, you're my best man. I just wanted to talk to him about being groomsmen."

Starr looked at Hope and Evan. "Have you guys made any plans yet?"

Hope looked at Evan. "No, we really just got engaged."

"Well, we have more errands to run." Starr smiled.

"Yes we do." Hope kissed Evan goodbye. "I will be back later."

"Sounds good." He smiled. "Later Starr bright."

"Please stop calling me that."

He laughed. The door to the room opened and Sarah Brooks- Ryan, Phil's sister walked in. She looked over at Starr and Hope and stood there for a minute.

"Mr. Bourne, is there anything you need?"

"No thanks Sarah. I'm fine. You remember Hope and Starr don't you?"

"Hey Sarah." Hope said.

"Hope, it's lovely to see you. Starr."

"Sarah." Hope looked between them. "We better get going. See you later Evy." Starr walked out of the room followed by Hope and Sarah. "What is your deal?"

"You. You break Phil's heart three years ago and then you just come waltzing back into town knocked up with another man's baby and he takes you back with open arms? That's not right. You'll just hurt him again. Same as you did last time only this time, he'll be attached to that baby too."

"I love Phil and I wouldn't hurt him."

"But you did. Why don't you just go back to Corpus Christi and stay there."

Hope stepped between them. "Ladies, this is not the place for this discussion."

"I have nothing more to say to this person." Sarah said with distain. "I have real work to do as I actually have a job." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Hope turned to Starr. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Starr smiled.

Hope nodded and they walked out to the car. She knew that Phil's sister never liked Starr. But she hoped she wouldn't ruin things between them.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Phil arrived at the hospital and knocked on the door to Evan's room. He peaked his head inside and smiled when he saw his sister talking to Evan.<p>

"Well two of my favorite people in the same place at the same time. Fantastic."

"What brings you by?" Evan asked.

"I wanted to ask you about being a groomsman at the wedding." Sarah rolled her eyes and walked toward the door. "Something wrong, sis?"

"Yeah, you're marrying that girl who broke your heart. You should just cut her loose and move on." Sarah said walking out.

"She's never going to get over it is she?" Phil asked turning back to Evan.

"Give her time. Once you guys get married and she sees that its forever. She will."

"I hope so." He smiled at Evan. "Enough about that. So, are you going to be a groosmen?"

"Of course. Seeing as how I am responsble for you meeting her."

Phil laughed. "That is true. So, how are things with you and Hope?"

"Good. She asked me to marry her."

"She asked you?" Phil laughed. "That's great. Congrats."

"Thanks." Evan smiled.

Hope had dropped Starr off at home and then headed home herself. She saw that her dad and Kevin had gone to the horse show. She put her things down at she had got at the bridal shop just as her phone rang. She looked at the number and was shock.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi, Hope." Wade said to her through the phone.

"Wade, why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to check in and see how you are."

"Good thanks. Evan gets out tomorrow. How are you?"

"Good. I accepted the position in Canada. I start after the holidays."

"That's great." She said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I hope you're happy."

"I am." She replied. "I am sorry about how things worked out."

"Its fine Hope. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I want you to know that our time together and everything that happened meant something to me. It wasn't something done just because. I don't want you to think that."

"I don't. I know it meant something. It meant a lot to me too. I know I will always love you Hope."

"I do love you but Evan and I were always meant to be."

"I understand that. Hope, I just called to see how you were. I hope we can contiue to talk. I would hate to lose that."

"Of course we can talk. We're friends."

"Great. Well I better go. Hope, if you change your mind or things don't work out with you and Evan, I will always be here."

"Wade, I hope you can move on and find someone. I don't want you to wait hoping for something."

"I'm not I promise. You gave me the strength to try love again and I know that's what Katie would have wanted. I love you Hope."

"Talk to you later." She hung up before more was said. She sighed once she had.

Chris sighed as he deleted picture after picture of him with Starr off his phone. He got to the third one and threw his phone on the bed beside him. He'd fucked everything up. He'd turned his back on her and he'd broken her heart more than once. He looked over at the phone as it vibrated beside him and answered it not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Irvine, you don't know me but I need your help. It's about Starr Austin."

"What about Starr?" Chris asked the person.

"I want your help in stopping her from marrying Phil."

"Why would I stop it when it's something she wants?"

"She only wants Phil because he's here. I think together we can make sure she doesn't marry him. Are you in?"

"Who are you?"

"Sarah Brooks-Ryan. I'm Phil's sister."

"And how is any of this your business?"

"Starr devastated him when she left before and now there's that baby. Your baby. I don't think she's over you and I think deep down you want a family with her." He sighed. He'd been giving it a lot of thought the last few days and he had come to the conclusion that it wouldn't be the end of the world to be a father. But Starr had moved on. "You do still love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do. And I want her to be happy."

"Then come tell her you love her and be with her."

Chris sighed. "I will think about it." He hung up before more was said.

"So, you and Starr?" Evan said. "I'm happy you guys finally got it right."

"Well I hadn't wanted to break up at the start."

"I know that feeling." Evan smiled. "I hadn't wanted to break up with Hope but I wasn't going to stand in the way of her dreams. She had always wanted to go to Pennington. I loved her enough to let her go."

"Yeah but you and she hooked up everytime she was home. Starr and I never saw each other again. Well besides when I went to Corpus."

"Phil, Starr loves you. She wouldn't marry you if she didn't. Don't let someone eles get in the way."

"I just...part of me feels like this is too good to be true you know?"

"Get out of your own head and just be in the moment on this one. You've got your heart back Phil. You guys are going to be a family. Don't let anything stop that okay?"

Chris called Wade and asked him to come over. He needed to talk about this. He needed to think. He definitely needed another perspective before he impulsively jumped on a plane and headed back to Houston.

"What's going on?" Wade asked when he got to Chris'

"Phil's sister called me and asked me to help her break up Phil and Starr. I stil love her and maybe it wouldn't be bad to be a father."

"Chris, do you think it's right to keep coming in and out of her life? You need to decide what you want and stick with it. If you want to be with her, then you have to be a father to your child. If you don't' think you can, then you need to let her go."

"Would you if it were Hope?"

"I love Hope enough to honor her wishes. If she was pregnant with my baby, then I would go to her and tell her that I want to be a family with her and our child. But she isn't pregnant." Wade looked at Chris. "Chris, you're not me. I want to be a father and have a family. You have to decide for you."

Chris leaned his head back. "God, I don't know what to do."

"Do you think you can honestly be a father to your child?"

"I never saw myself with kids. And I honestly don't know."

"If you're not sure, you should leave things the way they are. She's happy and she has someone committed to her and the baby. Leave it at that."

Chris thought about Wade's words. He knew he was right. He couldn't disrupt Starr's life when he was not certain about what he wanted. He would call Phil's sister and tell her he wasn't going to help her. Starr deserved to be happy and Chris wasn't sure he could give that to her. So it was better to let her go and have it with someone who would.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Mark and Hunter pulled up at Steve's house for Thanksgiving a few days later. Shawn and Steve had both sent word about Hope and Starr's weddings and Starr's pregnancy. Both of the "uncles" had taken the news pretty well. They got out and headed to the house.<p>

Steve opened the door to the guys. "Guys, glad you could come."

"When have we ever missed a holiday?" Hunter laughed before hugging Steve. "Good to see you."

"You too. Mark, how are things?"

"Good." He said as he walked in with the others. "Where's Shawn?"

"Right here. How are you guys?" Shawn said hugging him and then Hunter.

"So, where are our girls and the guys who are stealing them away from us?" Mark asked.

"Starr is upstairs. Hope is on the way with Evan and Phil should be here soon." Steve replied.

"I still can't believe our babies are growing up and getting married. They are way too young." Hunter replied.

"Kids grow up Hunt." Shawn said with a smile. "And the girls could have done much worse with the guys and they have before. Remember Jay Reso and Jack Swagger? Those guys were not good enough for our girls"

"You got that right." Mark agreed. "That Swagger kid made me want to just beat him into the ground."

"Join the club." Steve laughed.

"That Jay guy was a steroid using loser." Hunter added. "Last Christmas when he was here, if I could have, I would have beaten him with a sledgehammer. What the girls saw in those two I will never know."

"Yeah but that's in the past. Now the girls are back with two good guys." Shawn replied.

"Still shocked that Steve here is okay with Phil." Mark laughed.

"Well, like I told him. It takes a hell of a man to take care of a baby. Especially a baby that isn't his. But don't you dare tell her I like him." Mark, Hunter and Shawn laughed. Starr came downstairs a few minutes later and smiled seeing her uncles there.

"There's my little Starrbright." Mark said hugging her.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?" Starr laughed hugging them.

"Because we always have and we always will." Mark replied.

"Is Hope here yet?" Starr asked hoping she was then the guys would go to her.

"She's on her way with Evan." Shawn replied just as he heard a car. "In fact, I think that is her now."

Hope parked the SUV and headed around to help Evan out. "Thanks." He said to her.

"Anytime." She smiled. "Now, let's go deal with my loving family." He smiled and took her hand. She opened the door and they walked through.

"There is my Hope." Hunter said walking over to her. "You look beautiful." He hugged her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Hunter turned to Evan. "Evan, nice to see you again. Glad you're okay after your accident."

"Thanks."

"Now, we need to talk about your marrying my niece." Hunter said.

"Uncle Hunter!" Hope said.

"What? I was just going to tell him that I'm happy for you guys. And we need to get working on making me a great uncle soon."

"Wow, no pressure or anything but we want you to knock her up." Starr said. The baby moved and she put her hand on her stomach. Steve smiled and put his hand on her stomach too.

"Calm down in there darlin'. You'll be out soon enough."

"I think I hear Phil." Shawn said to them.

Starr smiled and walked to the door to greet her fiancée. She smiled when she saw him and leaned in kiss him. "Glad you could come."

"Me too." Phil smiled as he walked in. He saw Steve, Shawn, Hunter, Mark, Evan and Hope.

"Now that everyone is here, can we please eat?" Hunter said.

"Relax Hunt. We will." Shawn laughed as everyone headed into the kitchen.

Once everyone was seated, Shawn stood up. "Before we eat this wonderful meal. I would like to say a few words. This year has been full of ups and downs. Steve and I are grateful for our daughters and the fact that they are home now. And soon we will expand our family and we couldn't be happier about that. So, I guess what I'm saying is to family." He said raising his glass.

"To family." Everyone said.

Chris sighed and picked up his phone scrolling down to Starr's number. He'd decided to leave it alone but he knew he needed to warn her about what Phil's sister was trying to do. He sent her a text message and asked her to call him. He just hoped she believed what he was telling her.

Starr felt her phone vibrate and took it out. She saw it was a message from Chris. She wondered what he wanted. She put the phone back and decided to call him later. She turned her attention back to the dinner table.

"So, any wedding dates?" Hunter asked.

"Well Phil and I are getting married on Christmas Eve." Starr replied.

"Hope, have you guys set a date?"

"No not yet."

"Hunt, they just got engaged. And Hope still has some school to finish and I would like her too before they marry."

"Daddy." Hope replied. "We just haven't had a chance to talk about it yet. We're not in a rush."

"Good. You have time."

Phil looked over at Starr and squeezed her hand under the table. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her on the temple and she smiled at him.

"You guys alright?" Mark asked. Starr nodded.

"Just feeling a little tired."

"Why don't you take Phil upstairs and y'all get some rest?" Steve said. Mark looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure Daddy?"

"Yeah. It'll be alright."

Starr nodded and took Phil's hand as they headed upstairs. Once they were gone, Mark looked at Steve.

"There is something I thought I would never see." Mark replied.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You being okay with Phil and Starr in the same bed in your house. You didn't even want to admit she was capable of that."

"Things change. I realize my daughter is grown up and she has her own life. And despite everything, I know Phil loves her and I know he will take good care of her."

"I agree with you there." Mark replied. "Now how about some dessert?"

Steve laughed and headed to the kitchen to get dessert. Starr led Phil into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. He smiled a little.

"Man, I can't even count how many times I climbed up that trellis." Starr laughed.

"I know."

"Evan was always my partner in crime." Phil laughed.

"The four of us did so much together and got into so much."

"Yeah."

Everyone sat in the living room having dessert and coffee. "So, Hope, how is school going?" Hunter asked her.

"Good. My grades are good and I'm going to finish my degree on line. I'm not going back to campus."

Both Hunter and Mark looked at her. "Is that what you want or is that what Evan and your dad want?"

"No, it's what I want. I want to be with Evan and I want to be here."

"But you worked so hard to get in."

"I know but I'm still attending Pennington. I'm just doing it on line."

Hunter looked at her again. "Alright, if that is your decision."

"It is."

Evan smiled and held her hand in his. He was proud of her. But he was also thankful that she'd chosen to stay with him. Everyone looked toward the stairs as they heard raised voices.

"She wouldn't do that. I can't even believe you called him in the first place." Phil said as he walked down the stairs and grabbed his jacket.

"How would he know her name? It's not like I told him every detail of our relationship anyway Phil. Sarah called him and asked him to help her break us up." Starr said as she walked down the stairs behind him.

"Do you still love him?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you still love him?"

"Not the way I did no."

"That kind of makes me wonder Starr. If you can turn your feelings for him off so easily, then you could do that for me too."

"If you think that's true, maybe we shouldn't get married." She said as she took the ring off and threw it at him before she headed back up the stairs.

Everyone was stunned. Phil took the ring and headed out. Hope got up first. "I'm going to talk to her." Evan nodded and he headed out to talk to Phil. He knew he hadn't let yet.

Shawn, Steve, Mark and Hunter just looked at each other. They weren't sure exactly what happened. Hope walked up the stairs and knocked on Starr's door.

"It's Hope. I'm coming in." Hope said opening the door and walking in. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. I make men hate me. Chris ran off because he didn't want the baby. And Phil and I are happy until I get a message from Chris to call him. I call him and he tells me that Sarah called him out of the blue and asks him to help break me and Phil up. So I tell Phil what Chris said. He freaks out and tells me that I'm lying and that this is some kind of trick to justify calling Chris. He tells me she wouldn't do that. And well, you heard the rest. I knew she hated me but I never thought she'd stoop this low."

"She's a jealous whore. She is jealous that Phil loves you and you guys got back together. Phil will realize that she really did it and then he will come begging for forgiveness."

"I don't know about that."

"I know and you don't make men hate you. If any man doesn't want to be with you, that's his loss. You're a great person. Chris was just selfish. You deserve better. And Phil will realize what a tool he's being and that his sister really did it and then he will come back."

"How can you be sure?" She asked turning to her friend.

"Because I know how much he loves you. And I'm going to make sure he knows what Sarah is really like." She hugged her friend. "Now, you rest and try not to get too upset. You and my godchild need rest and no stress. I will handle Sarah."

Starr nodded and hugged her back. Once Hope was gone, she laid in bed thinking about everything. She hoped that Hope was right. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she did make men hate her.

please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Evan walked out to the truck and saw Phil sitting there looking at the ring. "What happened?"<p>

"She called him. She called him and then he tells her all this bullshit about Sarah."

"You know Sarah never liked her. Maybe she did call him. You need to talk to her."

"What if what I said is true? What if she can turn off her feelings for me at the drop of a hat?"

"Phil, you know Starr and if she didn't love you, she wouldn't have agreed to marry you."

"She wanted a father for that baby and I'm sure her dad made it clear she needed to be married."

"You don't believe that. Phil, we have been friends for a while and we have known Hope and Starr for years. You know her."

"Evan, you and Hope are different. You didn't have all the obstacles that Starr and I have had to have."

"I know that but listen to me, Sarah doesn't like Starr. She never thought she was for you. Is it really so hard to believe that she called Chris to help break you up?" Evan sighed. "Phil you really need to think about things. You have loved Starr for years. And she does love you. Don't throw that away for this."

"I...just couldn't stand to lose her again. Not the way I did before."

"And that's exactly what's going to happen if you don't go talk to Sarah and get this straightened out." Phil smiled at him.

"Thanks Evan. I'm going to Sarah's. Can you tell Hope to tell her I'll call her later?"

"I will." Evan watched Phil get into the truck and drive away. He sighed and headed back in. He hoped Phil and Starr would work this out. He walked in and saw everyone in the living room but Hope.

"What did Phil say?" Steve asked him.

"He just doesn't want to believe that Sarah would call Chris to help break Phil and Starr up." He said as he walked in. "He is also upset that she talked to Chris."

"I'm sure they will work it out." Shawn replied.

"I hope so." Steve added looking up. "It's my fault they broke up in the first place. I should have just let her follow her heart."

"You were trying to protect your daughter." Shawn replied. "We all understand that. I did the same with Hope. I wanted her to go to Pennington."

"But you didn't break her and Evan for her to go."

"Steve, Starr and Phi will work this out. They just need time." Mark said to his friend. "Now, am I in the same guest room?"

"Yes." Steve laughed despite things. He looked up as Hope came down the stairs.

"She just needs some time alone. She will be fine and they will work this out."

"Thanks Hope." Steve replied.

Hope smiled at Evan. "I think we are going to head out. I will see you later at home, dad."

"Okay." Shawn replied hugging her. "Hunter and I will be there soon." Whenever Mark and Hunter came, one stayed with Steve and the other stayed with Shawn.

"Hope's right. They'll work it out." Shawn said. Steve nodded.

"I hope they do. She's had enough heartbreak these days."

Phil pulled the truck to a stop outside Sarah and Mason's house and got out walking up to the door. He wasn't sure how he was going to play this. But he knew if there was any chance he and Starr were going to make it, he had to know the truth. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Phil, man what's up?" Mason asked when he opened the door.

"I need to talk to Sarah." Phil replied walking in.

"Okay." Mason shut the door. "Sarah, Phil is here to see you."

Sarah walked in the living room from the kitchen. "What's up, bro?"

"I have something to ask you and I want a straight answer."

"Alright." She said sitting down.

"Did you call Chris Irvine and ask him to help you break up me and Starr?"

"What?"

"He sent Starr a message tonight asking her to call him. She did and he told her that you'd called him and asked him to help her break us up. Did you do that?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Quit stalling. You're doing that thing where you answer a question with a question. You did didn't you?"

"Okay yes. I called him and asked him to come get that bitch and his baby. She's nothing but trouble and she'll only break your heart again."

"That's not your call to make. I'm old enough to run my own life." He couldn't believe that he doubted Starr. "I can't believe you."

"I'm just trying to protect you. She'll just break your heart. She is trouble and always has been. I don't know why you can't see that."

"And I love her and I don't know why you can't see that. Don't make me choose Sarah. If you do, you won't like the answer." He said as he got up. "I need to talk to her. Get over it and make things better with her or you won't ever be in our lives." He said as he got up to leave.

"I will never like her but I will be civil for your sake."

"Alright." He walked out and to his truck. He had to go to Starr and beg her forgiveness. He loved her and he didn't want to be without her.

Hope and Evan arrived at the ranch and headed to the gate house. Hope couldn't believe that Starr had called off her engagement.

"What a night right?" Evan said as they walked in the house. "I talked to Phil and he is going to talk to Sarah about things."

"You know she wants to break them up right?"

"Yeah I do and I told Phil that. Hopefully he will figure it out and make it up to Starr."

"I'm sure he will." Hope said. "Now, you need to take your meds and get to bed." She said.

"Ooh, I love it when you play nurse. Can I get a sponge bath too?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed.

Phil pulled back up to Steve's house and knocked on the door. Steve answered and stepped aside to let him in.

"How is she?" Phil asked.

"I think she's asleep. Did you get things straightened out with your sister?"

"She did call Chris. I told her not to make me choose. She wouldn't like the answer." Steve nodded.

"Go on upstairs and climb into bed with her. You guys can talk in the morning. Just promise me if you're going to...you'll wait until I'm not here." Phil looked at him."What? I'm well aware you have before."

Phil honestly didn't know what to say. He just nodded and headed upstairs to Starr's room. He didn't bother to knock. He just walked in. He saw her lying down on the bed. He got undressed and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep. He hoped they could work it out in the morning.

He pulled her hand up and put the ring back on her finger. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled when she snuggled in to him. "I love you Starr. And I'm so sorry."

Tomorrow morning he would tell her that again when she was awake. He loved her and he wasn't going to lose her again for anything.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr woke up the next morning and looked over at Phil as he slept. She sighed. They'd have to talk about their fight. She shifted a little bit causing him to wake up.<p>

"You know we have to talk." She said to him.

"I know." He said as he moved up to prop himself up against the headboard. "I went to see my sister. She admitted to everything. I'm sorry Starr. I should have believed you."

"Yes you should have." She said as she got up. "If we don't have trust, we don't have a relationship."

"I do trust you. I guess...I guess I'm just a little nervous. I mean we were on this road once before and look how that ended." She nodded.

"I promise you that won't happen again. I love you and I'm committed to us. To making this work. But we've to stick together or we're going to fail." He nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I love you. I love us."

"I love you too." She smiled. She looked down at her ring. "Now, we need to get wedding planning."

Hope woke up and smiled when she realized she had stayed the night at Evan's. She just didn't want to leave him the night before since it was his first night home.

"I never understood why you wake up first and look at me until I'm up." Evan said waking up.

"Because you look so handsome when you sleep and so peaceful."

"You're such a girl."

"I would hope so otherwise we wouldn't be getting married."

He laughed and kissed her. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm supposed to go help Starr with a few wedding plans and start cooking for tomorrow. You know it is Thanksgiving."

"Oooh I know. I can't wait for a big, fat piece of your pumpkin pie."

"You're such a guy." She laughed. "But I do make a pretty good pumpkin pie."

"Is your dad making everything else?"

"He is handling some things like the turkey and stuffing but I'm making more than my pie."

"You should just stay here with me all day."

"I promised Starr I would help with wedding plans." She kissed him. "Speaking of that, we need to start thinking about our wedding."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking small. Just close friends and family. Maybe on New Year's Eve. Get married at midnight. It would be perfect."

"In the hay loft." Evan said.

"The hay loft? Really?" Hope said.

"We do have some fond memories up there." He said as he kissed her.

"Yeah we do." She smiled. "The barn would be perfect. Daddy can move some things out and it could be decorated and be perfect. I mean it's a small wedding."

"I think so. Plus I can't think of anything better than getting married on the ranch. I mean it is where we met and fell in love and did some other things." He smiled. "Now go help Starr before I keep you in bed all day." She smiled and kissed him before she left the house. She walked outside just as Phil pulled into the drive way.

"Evan awake?" Phil said as he stepped out of the truck.

"He is." She smiled when she saw Starr get out of the passenger side.

"Great." He kissed Starr and headed to the gatehouse.

"Ready for some wedding plans?" Hope asked her.

"Let's go." Starr smiled as they headed to Hope's SUV. They were soon on their way to Houston.

"So what happened?" Hope asked.

"I woke up this morning and he was in bed with me. We talked and he apologized."

"Good." Hope said as she drove toward Houston. "I'm glad. You guys are meant to be."

"Thanks Hope." Starr smiled.

"So, where to first?" Hope asked.

"I want to check on the cake." Starr looked over at her friend. "So, any news on the wedding for you guys?"

"We want to get married on New Years' Eve at midnight. A small ceremony close family and friends in the barn."

"That is so you guys." Starr laughed. "But no doing what you guys have always done in the barn while we are there."

Hope laughed. "So have you given any thought to where you guys are going to live?"

"Probably at Phil's house." Starr said. "He's fixed it up a lot."

"The fight still bothering you?" Starr nodded.

"A little. Not so much that he believed her. But that he didn't trust me enough to hear me out."

"I understand that but you have to look at things from his view too. You guys were happy and then you left for school. You moved on once you got there. Now, you're back and pregnant with another man's child. It's a lot to deal with. But Phil loves you. He is just insecure about things."

"I don't know how I can prove to him that it's different this time. I really don't. If he's unsure, it's not going to work."

"Talk to him."

Phil looked at Evan as he came into the kitchen to make some coffee. "I need your help."

"With?"

"I need to do something BIG to make this up to Starr. Something….romantic."

"Too bad we're not kids anymore. You could climb up the trellis and sneak into her room. Make her remember why she fell in love with you to begin with." Phil smiled.

"That's exactly what I need to do. And then we can go out and go "stargazing" like we used to. Thanks Evan."

"Oh My God. You're going to get yourself killed. Or break something." Phil laughed.

"Please. I use to do it all the time."

"When we were younger." Evan laughed.

"I know but I can still do it. You were always lucky. All you had to do was slip a note to Hope to meet you in the hay loft."

"Yeah and then she had to get passed her dad." Evan laughed.

"But she did it because she loves you. That's the same reason I climbed that trellis. Just so I could kiss her goodnight and hold her until she fell asleep."

"Yeah." Evan agreed. "So, when do you plan to do this?"

"Tonight. I'm going to prove that I love her and trust her."

"Don't end up in a cast before Thanksgiving tomorrow okay?"

"Promise."

"So in less than a month, we'll both be married men."

"Both?"

"I asked Hope to marry me and we are getting married on New Year's Eve in the barn at the ranch."

"Congrats on that." Phil smiled and hugged his friend. "Hope's idea about New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah but my idea about the barn. It's our special place and I think it's perfect for the ceremony especially since we want a small wedding just close family and friends."

"It's perfect for you guys."

"Yep so let's talk some about the weddings and your plan." Evan smiled.

Hope pulled into the bakery and both got out. They both wanted to check cakes for the weddings. They walked in and went to the display of cakes.

"Oh this one is perfect." Hope said when she saw the three tiered cake decorated with flowers and silver jewels.

"It's perfect for you and Evan." Starr smiled. "Now, let's find my cake since I'm getting married first."

Hope nodded and smiled. She walked by a cake with three square tiers. The icing was white and it had little red stars on it. "What about this one?" Hope said. "It's perfect for you guys."

Starr smiled when she saw it. "It is perfect. I will so take it. So, let's go order these cakes." Hope nodded and they both headed to talk to the baker.

"So, you wanted a three tiered round cake with cheesecake, tiramisu and chocolate cake right?" The baker asked Hope. '

"Yes, the icing should be ice blue to match the wedding and decorated with flowers and silver jewels."

"Alright and ready by New Year's Eve." She then turned to Starr. "And for you miss?"

Hope looked over at her friend who was clutching her stomach. "Starr?"

"I need you to take me to the hospital. Some...something's wrong."

"Okay, relax." Hope said as she placed an arm around Starr. They headed out to the SUV and were soon on their way. "Hold on, we're almost there."

"Call Phil and my dad." She said as they pulled up to the emergency entrance.

Hope got and explained things to the people inside and they brought out a gurney. They wheeled Starr into an exam room. Hope got out her phone and called Phil and Steve and explained things to them. They both said they were on the way. She then called her dad and Evan.

She walked back to the room. "They're on their way." Starr nodded.

"I'm scared Hope."

"Everything's going to be fine. Our Mamas are watching out for us." Starr nodded. Phil rushed back and over to her bedside. "I'm going to leave you two. I'll be back."

Phil looked at Starr. "Your dad is on the way. What did the doctor say?"

He didn't get to say more as the doctor came in. "Well, Ms. Austin, let's have a look and see what's going on."

He put the gel on her belly and started the ultrasound machine. "Well, it looks like everything is okay. Good strong heartbeat. Right length and...oh wow..."

"What? Is everything okay?" The doctor smiled.

"I see two babies in there."

"Two babies?" Phil asked.

"Yes. Up until now, the first twin was hiding the second one. The pain you felt was them trying to get comfy. And probably some stress. Take it easy from here on out. No stress and as much rest as possible. Would you like to know what you're having?" Starr nodded. "It looks like two baby boys."

"Twin boys?" Starr said slowly. She was having twins. She was shocked. They didn't run in her family.

"Yep. Everything looks good. I want to keep you here overnight for observation. Just to make sure everything is fine. And I want you to rest for a few days and try to limit the stress."

"Alright." She said as he walked out. She turned to Phil. "So, you still want to do this with me. Two little boys running around." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and placed his hand on her stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere. You and our boys mean the world to me. Now, you heard what the doc said. No stress. So just lay back and relax. Everything will be alright. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." The door opened and Steve and Hope walked back in. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"We're fine. Me and the babies are going to be okay. I just have to stay overnight for observation."

"Babies?" Hope asked.

"Twin boys. The pain was the second baby moving to get more comfy." Starr said. Steve smiled.

"Twin boys…..two grandsons. That's the best news." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll let you rest." Hope said as she hugged her friend. "Do you guys need anything?"

"I'll bring a change of clothes and some food later." Steve said. "And we will see you both tomorrow for Thanksgiving." Steve said as he hugged Starr and shook Phil's hand. "Take care of her." Phil nodded.

"I will sir. I promise."

Hope and Steve left the room leaving them alone. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and they have so much to be thankful for. The babies were fine and they were planning their life together.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Hope was busy at work in the kitchen of the gatehouse putting the finishing touches on the things that she was supposed to cook for Thanksgiving. Evan was sitting on the couch in the living room watching one of the games. She'd talked to Starr a little earlier that morning and she was looking forward to seeing her when she got home from the hospital. It was still a little shocking to think that she was having twins.<p>

"Everything looks good." Evan said as he walked into the kitchen. "Any chance I could get some before everyone?'

"No, it's for dinner." She laughed. "But I did make you this."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said as he took Philly Cheese steak Sandwich from her. It was his favorite.

"Good to know my cooking is the reason you love me."

"Are you kidding? You're every guy's dream girl." He said as he sat down at the bar in the kitchen;

"I am?" She replied as she turned to face him.

"Yeah. You're smart, beautiful, sexy, a great cook and great in the bedroom. I mean every guy would love to be with you."

She smiled and moved over to kiss him. "Well then lucky for you I only love you."

"That's true." She laughed as she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and smiled seeing Kevin and her dad standing there. "Hey Daddy, Kevin."

"We came to get the stuff you cooked and check on Evan. Steve said he and Mark were on their way and Phil called saying that Starr would be released within the hour."

"Evan's fine. He's feeding his face. I had to distract him to keep him out of the food. So we can head on over if you want."

They laughed as they headed into the kitchen to get what she had cooked. They saw Evan at the bar. "I figured you made him a sandwich." Shawn smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Evan said to them.

"We came to get the food. So quit eating that sandwich and let's head up to the main house." Kevin laughed.

They got the food and headed up. Hope went into the kitchen to help her dad while everyone else watched football.

"There's my other girl." Steve said as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled and hugged him. "Starr and Phil are on their way."

"Daddy, did you make sure the couch was made up for her?"

"Yes sweetie. Kevin helped me with it earlier. It's all set."

"Good. She needs to rest." Hope smiled.

"Yes she does." Mark said walking in. "And how is little Miss Hope today?" He said hugging her.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"When did our girls grow up?" Mark asked Steve and Shawn. "It seems like yesterday they wanted to be princesses and now both are engaged to be married."

"They grow fast, Mark." Shawn replied with a smile. "Now, you guys can go in the living room. Hope and I can handle things." They nodded and headed to where Evan and Kevin and the other ranch hands were.

Starr smiled as Phil wheeled her out to the truck and helped her get situated inside. He walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"So we have our boy's names?" She nodded.

"Mason Cole and Jack Evan. I think everyone will like them. You're sure you want to do this?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm here to stay babe. For the rest of our lives."

She smiled and they started the drive toward the ranch. She had a lot to be thankful for this year. She got comfortable as they drove. They soon arrived at the ranch and he put her out of the truck.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here." Starr said as they walked up to the door.

"Yep. One big family."

"How are you feeling sweet pea?"

"Oh god, I don't know what worse, star is bright or sweet pea." Everyone laughed. "But I feel okay. The boys are behaving for now."

"Good. So do my grandsons have names?" Starr nodded and smiled.

"Mason Cole and Jack Evan."

"Those are awesome." Hope replied. "I love them."

"Thanks." Starr smiled. "So, is dinner ready?"

"It is. So let's eat."

Everyone headed into the dining room. Once they were seated and Shawn said grace, they knew it was time for the annual tradition of saying what you were thankful for.

"I'm thankful that we could all be together again for another year. And I'm thankful for the new additions to this family. Evan, Phil and our babies that will be guests at our table next year, Mason and Jack." Shawn said. He looked at Hope. She smiled.

"I'm thankful for my wonderful friends and family, for my god babies, for my best friend who is really more like a sister to me and for finally listening to my heart after all this time." Hope smiled at Evan.

"I'm thankful for the fact that I'm here for this Thanksgiving. I almost wasn't. And I'm thankful that I'm going to be joining this family for real soon."

"I'll go next." Steve said. "I'm thankful for my family and friends who are here today. I'm thankful that my daughter is home and going to be mother and a wife soon."

Starr smiled. "I'm thankful for my friends and family. That we all get to be here together again. And that no matter how bad it seems I screw up, you guys always love me and support me anyway. I don't know what I would do without all of you." She turned to Phil. "And I'm thankful that I've found my place in life and that we're getting married and starting our lives together with our babies." He smiled and kissed her.

Phil smiled back at her and then everyone else. "I'm thankful that Starr is back in my life with our children. I couldn't ask for more than her and them.

Mark went next. "I'm thankful to be here with good friends who are like family to me. I've seen these girls grow up since they were babies. And I'm thankful that they have found the happiness they deserve."

Hunter smiled. "I'm thankful that I've had the chance to know all of you and watch you grow as people. And I'm thankful that Shawn and Hope can cook. This food smells wonderful and it's getting cold. So let's eat."

Everyone laughed and they all started eating. The talk was quiet as they did. Everyone was just enjoying the meal.

"Now, what desserts do we have?" Hunter asked.

"I swear you could eat enough for five people." Shawn kidded his lifelong friend. "We have pumpkin pie, apple pie, coconut cake, peanut butter cheesecake, and white chocolate fudge pie."

"And who made the desserts?" Mark asked. While Shawn could cook excellent, his baking skills left something to be desired.

"Hope made all of the desserts." Shawn replied.

"Good, then let's eat."

Starr leaned her head over on Phil and he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "You getting tired?" She nodded. "Let's get ready to go home. Okay?"

Hope came up and handed Phil some plates that she'd made for them and some dessert for later. He smiled at her. "Take care of my friend and my babies." Phil smiled and nodded. She hugged him and then hugged Starr. "Go home and get some rest. I'll come see you tomorrow okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Evan and I will be by to see you."

"Okay." Starr hugged her and everyone else and headed out with Phil.

Shawn looked at the other guests. "Are you guys staying the night?"

"I thought I would stay with Steve." Mark said.

"I'm staying with Shawn." Hunter added.

"Okay. Well, I think since everyone is done with their dessert, we should clean up."

"I can do it daddy." Hope said to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah with my trusty assistant here." She smiled at Evan.

"Alright. Have fun." Shawn smiled and headed into the game room with Mark, Hunter and Steve. Evan helped her get the dishes into the kitchen and put the food away.

"I'm glad Phil and Starr worked everything out and that everything is okay with the babies." Evan said. Hope nodded.

"Me too." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "How about we go practice making one of our own?"

"You never have to ask me that question." He took her hand and they headed to the gate house. It had turned out to be a great Thanksgiving and now they had the weddings to look forward too.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr stood in her old room at Steve's house a few weeks later while Hope made the last minute alterations to her wedding dress. "God, I look like a cow."<p>

"You do not. You look beautiful. You're carrying my God babies. Phil's going to think you look amazing."

"I hope so."

"How are things between you guys?"

"Great. He told his sister off and she had a fight with Mason so he's been sleeping on the couch." Starr said. She looked over at Hope who had stopped talking and ran to the bathroom in Starr's room. Starr walked to the door of the room and looked at her. "Well, I think Evy finally knocked you up."

"Bite your tongue. Starr Austin." Hope said from the bathroom.

"Don't you want a little baby?"

"I do but I wanted to wait a little bit." Hope said as she washed her mouth out.

"But it wouldn't be bad to be pregnant."

"No, it wouldn't." Hope said. "If I am, then okay."

"Well let's find out." Starr headed to her bathroom closet and pulled out a home test.

"Why do you have a home pregnancy test?"

"I have noticed your mood swings and I thought you might be pregnant. So, go take the test." She handed her the box.

"A little privacy." Hope said to her.

"Alright." Starr laughed and headed out. She had a strong feeling that Hope was pregnant. She looked up as Hope came out of the bathroom.

"Three minutes." Hope said as she sat down on the bed.

"So Mama, how you going to break the news to Daddy?"

"We don't know that I'm pregnant."

"We will in a few minutes." Starr laughed. Just then there was a knock at the window.

"Oh My God, it's Phil and Evan." Hope said. "They climbed up the trellis."

"You stall them while I get outta this dress. He can't see me before tomorrow." She hurried into the bathroom.

Hope walked over to the window. "Are you both crazy? Climbing up the trellis?"

"No but can you move and let us in?" Phil asked her.

"I don't know if I should. I mean, you aren't allowed to be in the room." She kidded.

"Oh come on Hope. You and Starr aren't sixteen anymore and sneaking out to be with your older beaus."

"Who uses words like that anymore? Beau?"

"Hope, please let us in." Evan said to his fiancée.

"Fine." She moved from the window and let them in. "You both could have been hurt."

"Oh we have done that millions of times."

"Yeah yeah." She said as Starr came out of the bathroom.

"Uh...Hope, can I see you for a minute?" Starr said as she poked her head out of the bathroom door. "That situation we were talking about before..." Hope nodded and walked over to the bathroom. Starr grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room and closed the door. "It would appear congratulations are in order." Starr said as she held up the test.

"Oh my god, this is so not what I thought." Hope said taking the test from Starr. She looked at it and saw the word pregnant clearly in the window.

"I guess you aren't really happy."

"No, I am happy. I just wasn't expecting this right now. I mean I thought we were careful and we had decided to wait for a little bit."

"Well someone else had a different plan." Starr smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." Hope smiled for the first time. "I'm going to have a baby."

"You're going to have a baby and you need to go out there and tell that guy who can't keep his hands off you, that you're having his baby."

Hope laughed as they walked out of the bathroom. Phil and Evan were sitting on the bed. "Everything okay?" Phil asked them.

"Yeah but I'm hungry so let's go downstairs." Starr said taking his hand. "See you in a bit." She told Hope as they walked passed.

"Well, Starr wanted to get out of here quickly. Any reason why?" Evan asked Hope.

"Yeah she knew we need to talk." She said as she sat down by him.

"That sounds serious. Should I be worried?"

"I don't know. I guess that depends on what you think about being a daddy."

"A daddy? You...you mean you're...you're pregnant?" He said and she nodded. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug before he pulled back and kissed her. "We're having a baby!" She laughed. "God, I love you so much right now."

"I love you too. Now, you need to go get Phil and get him outta here. You know he's not supposed to see her before tomorrow."

"Well, what if we crashed here for a few hours and we were up and gone before tomorrow?" She looked at him.

"C'mon, it'll be like old times except for the fact that Phil and Starr can't climb down the trellis and sneak out to go have sex somewhere." Hope laughed.

"Alright."

He smiled and kissed her. "Well, let's go downstairs and tell them."

She smiled as she took his hand and they headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to see Phil and Starr having some cheesecake that Hope had made earlier.

"I was saving that you know." Hope said walking in.

"Oh please. You know we love your smore cheesecake." Starr replied. Hope laughed and sat down and got a piece. Starr looked at Hope and Evan. "So, do you guys have something to tell us?"

Evan smiled. "We're having a baby."

"What?" Phil said. "That's wonderful."

"Thanks." Hope smiled. "We're excited too. My dad and Uncle Hunter will be so happy."

"I think he's wanted Evan to get you pregnant for forever." She said as the babies started moving. "Mark two more down as fans of your cheesecake." Starr said as she watched the babies roll across her stomach. Hope smiled and Phil put his hands on her belly and the boys seemed to calm down. "Oh lord please have a girl. He's going to teach them the puppy dog face and I'll be out numbered."

"Yeah you will be won't you?" Hope laughed as Steve and Shawn walked in.

"I told you we would find them all here." Steve said with a laugh. "I swear those boys can smell Hope's cheesecake ten miles away."

"Right." Shawn smiled. He looked at his daughter. Something was differently about her. "What's going on? And don't say nothing. I know better."

Hope looked at Evan who smiled at her. "Okay, I was going to wait to tell you this but Evan and I are going to have a baby."

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Shawn asked. Hope nodded and he smiled hugging her.

"Damn it, we're getting old Shawnie." Steve laughed.

"Na, we are young grandpas." Shawn smiled. "I'm just so happy my baby is having a baby. I can't wait to spoil it and hold it. Teach it everything I know."

"I told you he would be excited." Starr smiled at Hope. "The man has wanted you knocked up forever by Evan."

Hope laughed at the look on Evan's face as he looked over at Shawn.

"What? Just embracing the inevitable." Shawn said with a hand to Evan's shoulder. "I knew it would happen eventually."

"Well we do have a lot to celebrate this Christmas." Steve smiled. "Starr and Phil and their babies and wedding. And now Hope and Evan and their little one and wedding. We are truly blessed."

"I couldn't agree more." Shawn smiled. "Girls, your moms would be so proud of you."

Both Hope and Starr nodded trying not to cry. It was times like this that they really missed their moms. Times that you would normally share with a mom. But they had a great family and they couldn't ask for more than that.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Starr woke up the next morning as Phil and Evan were sneaking out the window to leave. She smiled and pulled the covers around her and drifted back off to sleep for a few more hours.<p>

Hope woke up first a little while later as her morning sickness hit. Once she was done in the bathroom, she walked out and saw Starr still sleeping. She laughed a little and walked over to the bed. She shook her awake.

"Go away." Starr groaned.

"You've got to get up so we can get you married." Hope said. "And you and Phil can spend Christmas morning having sex." Starr sighed and smiled a little as she sat up.

"Okay, but I get to take a nap later."

"Deal. I figure between you being tired and me puking, it'll take us all day to get ready." Hope laughed as she sat down on the bed and looked at the piece of paper on the nightstand. "I think Phil left you a note." She said handing the paper to Starr.

"Thanks." Starr headed into the bathroom to read the note in private. She would eventually tell Hope but for now she wanted it to be her and Phil's secret only.

Hope smiled as Starr headed into the bathroom. She got up and headed downstairs. She hoped she could eat some breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and found her dad making pancakes.

"I hope you have whipped cream because you know I can't have maple syrup or any kind of syrup."

"I always remember that sweetie. I would never forget your allergy. And I have plenty of whipped cream."

"Yay." She smiled as she sat down. He brought over the whipped cream can and placed the rest of the breakfast on the table.

"Juice?"

"Apple if you have it."

He poured her a glass and sat down. He smiled as he watched her enjoy the breakfast. Hope looked up and saw her dad staring.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how many times I've made this breakfast for you. Pancakes with whipped cream, sausage, and apple juice."

"Almost every day since I was two." She smiled.

"Now, you will be the one making breakfast for your child and husband."

"Daddy, I'm not getting married today. Save the tears for then." She laughed. He smiled and nodded.

"So where is my other daughter? And did the boys leave this morning? I know they stayed the night." Hope smiled and nodded.

"They're gone. Starr is reading the love note Phil left her." Shawn smiled.

"I can't believe he's still doing that."

"How did you know about that?"

"There is a lot I know that you don't know I know." Shawn said smiling.

Starr opened the paper and smiled as she started to read it.

_Starr, _

_If someone had told me a few months ago that this day would be here, I would have told them they were insane. But I'm so glad that we are finally here. I think I always knew that you'd be the woman I married. And I prayed that we could find our way back to each other. And we have. And you're about to give me the greatest gifts I could ever receive. Our babies. I love you and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together. See you later._

_Phil_

Starr folded the note back up and smiled. She couldn't believe that in a few hours, she would marry him and they would start their lives together. She headed downstairs to have to breakfast. She knew she would never hear the end of it if she skipped. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hope eating.

"I see we're having Hope's favorite breakfast."

"I will make you something else." Shawn replied as Steve walked in.

"Nope I'm good. I was actually wanting pancakes."

"There's my beautiful daughter. Are you ready to get married?"

"I am. I know it's the right thing and I love him."

Steve smiled. "Phil leave you a love note?" She nodded.

"How does everyone know about that?" Hope asked.

"We're dads. It's our job to know. Just glad they made it up and down the trellis safely." Steve said.

"You knew when Phil would sneak in?"

"Of course." Steve replied. "Just like Shawn knew when Hope would sneak out to meet up with Evan in the barn."

Starr laughed when Hope's face turned red. "So busted Hope."

"I wouldn't laugh too much. I knew when you would sneak out too. Phil's truck is such an old clunker." Steve laughed. "You could hear that coming from a mile away even when he killed the engine."

"Okay, did we do anything that you guys don't know about?" Hope asked.

"I don't think so. We know all about the driving into Houston and sneaking into bars with the guys. We pretty much know everything."

"Okay this is very weird and I have to get ready for a wedding." Starr said getting up. Hope followed leaving their dads downstairs.

"They'll see. Being on the other side of things isn't always easy." Steve said smiling.

"How true my friend." Shawn said. "Let's go get ready."

Phil and Evan stood in Phil's place getting dressed for the wedding with the other guys. "You ready for this?" Mason asked him.

"I am. This girl was always meant to be my wife and now it's official." Phil smiled as Evan fixed his tie for him.

"So, Ev, you and Hope getting married soon right?"

"Yep, we have it planned for New Year's Eve." Evan said as he huffed at Phil. "Would you stop shaking? Gees, man. I've never seen you this nervous."

"I'll remember those words next week when it's you getting married." Phil said as he took a breath to try and calm himself.

"Just relax, you and Starr are meant to be. Everything will be okay." Evan replied.

"As long as your sister stays out of it." Mason said. Phil looked over at him. "I love her but she really needs to butt out."

"Yeah she does. Thanks for being here." Phil replied hugging him.

"No problem. I couldn't miss you marrying your girl. Now, let's get you married." Mason smiled.

Hope and Starr stood in the bride's room as they were putting the finishing touches on Starr's dress. "Phil is going to die when he sees you." Hope said with a smile.

"I hope not. I would like to be married before I'm a widow." Starr laughed. "I don't know why I'm nervous. I love Phil."

"This is going to be a great wedding and you and Phil are going to be happy."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Hope walked over to it surprised to see Sarah standing there. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Starr."

"Why?"

"Can I just please talk to her?" Sarah asked. Hope looked back at Starr and Starr nodded. Hope stepped aside and let Sarah into the room. "You look beautiful. You're hardly showing at all." She said. Starr nodded.

"Thanks."

"I...do you really love my brother?"

"More than anything."

"Good. Because I wanted to apologize to you. For being such a bitch. It's just...you crushed him when you left. And then you show back up and you're pregnant and he jumps back in and you get engaged. I didn't want him hurt again. I didn't want him to feel like he did before."

"He wasn't the only one heartbroken. I was too. And I waited for him to come after me. For over a year actually. And when he didn't, I figured he'd moved on. There wasn't a day that went by that something didn't remind me of him. That the what ifs didn't play in my head."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope you and my brother are happy."

"Thank you, Sarah." Starr smiled. "Now, let's get me married."

"I agree." Steve said from the door. "You look beautiful. Your mom would be so proud."

Starr smiled big. "I know she would and I miss her too but she's here you know. In sprit."

Shawn walked up to the door and smiled. "Guys, everyone's here. It's time." He said. Sarah hugged Starr and started to walk out of the room.

"Sarah..." she turned to look at Starr."I had this made up just in case. I know it would mean a lot to Phil...and to me if you'd be one of my bridesmaids." Sarah smiled and took the bouquet.

She and Hope made their way to their place at the front and turned to watch Starr come down the aisle. Phil smiled at his sister and then turned to where his bride-to-be was waiting. His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful and breathtaking. And now they would be married. There was nothing greater than that.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Starr and Phil have affirmed their love for each other by coming here today of their own free will to be joined together. And with the love and support of their friends and family, they shall bloom and their love for each other shall blossom into a remarkable and undying reminder of what they've promised to each other. Starr Ailene, do you take Phil to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" Starr smiled and slipped the plain gold band on Phil's hand.

"I do."

"And do you Phillip Jack, take Starr to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" Phil smiled and slipped the ring on Starr's finger.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Starr smiled as Phil kissed her. They were married and their life together was beginning. This was all she had ever wanted. A husband and a family. Now she was getting that.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Chris sat by the fire place reading a book like he'd become accustomed to since they'd come back to Canada after seeing Hope and Starr. He hadn't dated anyone. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. And the what ifs began to play. What if he'd told her he'd wanted the baby? Would she have accepted his proposal and gone back to Canada with him? He looked at the calendar. December 24th. It didn't matter anymore anyway. She was married to Phil now and Phil would be the one helping her raise the baby. His baby. Their baby. He looked up when he heard a knock. He knew it was Wade.<p>

"Hey man."

"Hey, I see you're reading that book." Wade replied.

"Yeah and thinking." Chris said as he headed back to his place.

"I know that feeling. I have been thinking a lot too."

"What if I'd told her I wanted the baby? Would she have picked me?"

"I don't know. You've been pretty bloody wishy washy this whole time. What's done is done Chris. We said we wanted them to be happy and they are. Leave it alone."

Chris looked at him. "Could you really leave it alone if Hope were pregnant with your baby?"

"If Hope was having my baby, I would be there for her and the baby. I would love that baby and want that baby. But I can't live my life with the what ifs"

"You should fight harder for her. I know you said you wanted her to be happy but you love her. You're ready for all that stuff that you get when you settle down. I think you should go to Houston and get her back."

"It's not that simple. She's in love with this Evan fellow. And I respect that. Respect her enough to let it go." Wade stood up and looked at his friend. "Chris, you can't have everything both ways. Either you want her and the baby or you don't. And you made it clear you didn't. So you need to let her go." He sighed and headed upstairs.

Chris thought about what he said. He had to see Starr. At least one more time. He had too and he had to talk Wade into going with him.

Starr smiled as she and Phil sat in the living room. Everyone else was kind of mingling around but Hope had insisted she sit down. Phil had gone in to keep her company. She rested her head on his chest and looked at her wedding rings.

"I still can't believe we're finally married." She said.

"Do you ever stop to wonder what would have happened if you'd have accepted my original proposal?"

"Sometimes but things happen the way they should as Hope would say." Starr smiled.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I think it's time for the first dance." Hope said walking up.

"Do we have to?" Starr whined. Hope smiled and nodded her head. "Okay."

"Good." Hope smiled. "Because I want some cake."

Starr laughed and followed Hope to where the cake was. She and Phil cut the cake and fed each other careful not to smash it in each other's faces. Hope had told her that she heard if a couple does that, it increases their chance for divorce. After they cut the cake, Starr threw the bouquet right to Hope and then she and Phil headed off to their honeymoon. Things were looking up for them. Her phone rang and it caught her attention when Chris' number flashed on the screen. She hit ignore. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her honeymoon and that day.

"Important?" Phil asked.

"No. Nothing is important today but you and me."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "So I got you something." He said. "It's not much but it's...something to help you always remember how much I love you."

She smiled as she took the box and opened it. "It's beautiful." She smiled bigger. She held up the necklace with a charm on it.

"I'm glad you like it. And it has enough room for us to add more to it as we have more children."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I love it and I love you."

He smiled against her lips. He'd always wanted this to be way between them. He'd never seen himself married to anyone else. And he'd always known she'd be the mother of his children. He just hoped that things always stayed this way and that nothing came along to ruin their happiness.

Hope sat on the sofa in the gate house after the wedding. It really had been beautiful. She couldn't wait for her wedding.

"You're deep in thought." Evan said walking out of the kitchen with some drinks. Beer for him, milk for her.

"I was just thinking about how excited I am Starr is married and how excited I am about our wedding." She smiled taking the glass.

"I'm excited that I finally get to spend my life with you. That's really all I've ever wanted." He said as he kissed her. "This time next year I'll be eating cookies left for Santa." He said as he placed his hand on her belly. He leaned in and kissed her softly and she sat her milk down and bolted toward the bathroom. He picked the beer up and walked into the kitchen pouring it down the sink. He looked up as she came back into the living room. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry the smell of the beer got to me." She sat back down on the sofa.

He got some gum and chewed it and sat down by her. "Not a problem. I will know from now on not to drink beer near you."

"Yep. I have a feeling more stuff will make me sick."

"Well, at least you will be living here from now on and I will know exactly what makes you sick." Hope smiled. "And I can watch our baby grow."

"I can't wait. Just a few days and we will be married. As my dad has said many times finally."

Evan laughed. "Do you regret that we broke up and lost that time?"

"No, I don't." She said. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad we took that time. I'm sorry I dated Jay. But we need the time apart. I believe that."

He kissed her. "I happen to agree with you. I would never stand in the way of your dream and I knew how much college meant to you. You need that and I think the time was good for us."

"Good, then we agree."

"But I'm glad I got you back. And that we'll be together for the rest of our lives." She smiled. "C'mon, let's go to bed and we can get up in the morning and go see your dad." She nodded.

Chris sat at his computer looking at the confirmation. He'd booked two tickets to Texas. He'd tell Wade they were taking a trip and then when they were at the airport, he'd tell him where they were going. He had to see her. He had to. So he could finally let it go.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>"What in the bloody hell where you thinking?" Wade said as he and Chris arrived at the airport and Chris handed him his ticket. "Why are we going back to Texas?"<p>

"Because I have to see Starr. I have to talk to her before I can let go."

Wade sighed. "Chris, why are you doing this? You didn't want to be part of her life or the baby's."

"I know but I have to do this. Don't you want to see Hope again? I know you still love her and you want something with her."

"Chris, she's happy with Evan and I want that for her. I'm not going to bust her life open." Wade said as they boarded. He couldn't deny that yes he still thought of Hope and his feelings for her were still there. He would be with her in a minute if he could. "Do you really think this will give you closure?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright. But whatever she tells you...that's the end of it."

Chris nodded in agreement. He had to have closure with Starr and he needed to see her.

Hope sat in her dad's kitchen going over some plans for the wedding and making a list of things she had to get. She couldn't believe how close it was.

"You look busy." Shawn said walking in. He had been out making sure the ranch hands were getting the barn ready for the wedding by clean it some.

"I am. There is so much to do and I can't seem to stay out of the bathroom. I don't know why certain things make me sick but others don't."

"That's morning sickness sweetheart." He laughed kissing her on the top of the head.

"Yeah but I have it at all times not just morning."

"That's normal." He sat down across from her. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"I have to pick up my dress from the dry cleaners and picked up a few others items so I'm driving in to Houston."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Starr is on her honeymoon and Evan's working. It will be fine."

"Alright. Just drive carefully and make sure your cell phone is charged and turned on."

"Alright done." She stood up and got her stuff ready. "I will see you guys in a few hours."

Starr woke up and felt the bed next to her looking for Phil. She sighed when she saw he wasn't there and got out of bed. He stood in the kitchen fixing breakfast. "I do love a man that can cook." He smiled and turned from the stove to look at her.

"Your cooking is much better than mine. But I made eggs." He said as she walked over and kissed him. He smiled and then leaned down placing his hand on her stomach. "Morning boys." She smiled. "We still heading to your dad's for Christmas later?" she nodded. "Are you sad we didn't go on a real honeymoon?"

"No. This has been perfect." He smiled and sat down at the table with her. Things really had been perfect and he couldn't wait for the rest of their lives together.

Wade looked at Chris as they stood in the line for a rental car. The flight from Canada had been smooth. Wade was still unsure about this. Was it fair to the girls to come to Houston and disrupt their lives?

"Alright, I have the car let's go." Wade said to Chris. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to see her." Wade nodded and they headed out of the airport. "I want to stop and get her something."

Wade sighed and nodded. They soon pulled into a shopping center. They walked into a jewelry store and Wade was shocked to see Hope there looking at something. She looked radiant. Almost as if she was glowing. And he could see from the ring on her hand and the smile on her face that she was picking out wedding bands. And he couldn't disrupt her happiness. He couldn't destroy that. Hope looked up and saw him standing there and smiled a little despite her shock.

"The rings will be ready by the date, Ms. Michaels." The jewelry said to her.

"Thank you." She smiled. She turned to where Wade was. She walked over to him. "Wade, what are you doing here?"

"Chris and I are here." He said pointing to Chris who was looking at some necklaces.

"Why?" She asked.

Wade sighed. "Chris wants to see Starr. For closure I guess."

"Does he know she's married? She and Phil were married a few days ago. They're happy." She looked to Chris and back to Wade. "Why did you come with him?"

"He pretty much dragged me." He laughed a little. "You look good and happy."

"I am." She smiled. "I'm getting married and having a baby."

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm happy for you." He said as he hugged her. But a thought came into his mind, could the baby be his? They had been together right before Thanksgiving.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Four weeks. The baby is Evan's." Wade nodded. "If it had been yours, I would have called you."

"I don't doubt you would have." He said. "I know you would never keep me from my child, if it had been mine."

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay. Just working."

"Wade, I'm sorry that things went this way. I know you wanted more with me." She sighed. "I want you to know that what happened with us wasn't something I took lightly. I do love you but I love Evan with everything I am."

"I know." He smiled. "Hope, I never thought you used me to fulfill some fantasy you had about your teacher. I know you better than that. I'm happy for you. All I wanted was for you to be happy."

"I am." She smiled. "I want you to be happy too. There is someone out there for you. Be open to finding her."

"I am." He said as Chris walked up.

"Hope, I'm shocked to see you." Chris replied.

"Why? I live here." Hope said. "I should go. I have some errands." She hugged Wade. "Come visit me anytime." She turned to Chris. "She's married now and she loves Phil. I hope you aren't going to cause trouble." She walked passed them and out to her SUV.

"She was warm and welcoming." Chris said.

"You've jerked her best friend around and told her you didn't want to be a father to your child. She has every right to be pissed at you."

"You're turning on me too?"

"She's married Chris. And she loves her husband."

"But she loves me too."

"She did once."

"She still does."

Wade sighed. "Alright. This is the last time. This will end things one way or the other. But Chris if she tells you that she's happy with her husband and she doesn't want you, you let it go. You let her go. It's not fair to keep jerking her around."

Chris thought for a minute. "Alright. Agreed. But I know she still loves me. And you know that Hope still has feelings for you. You should try to get her."

"Chris, she's getting married and she's having a baby with Evan. I'm not going to ruin her happiness. I love her enough to let her go."

"I think you're making a huge mistake on that but whatever."

"And I think you're screwing with Starr's head by showing back up after you told her you didn't want your child. You didn't want the responsibility. Remember? And she's with someone who loves her and wants to be there for the baby."

"I have to do this. I'm sorry I do." He said walking out of the store.

Wade sighed and followed him out. He wished Chris would realize what he was doing but he knew all he could do was try to keep Chris from doing something drastic.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Hope drove to Starr and Phil's house. She had to warn Starr that Chris was in town. She couldn't just let him show up at her door. She got out and knocked on the door glad that Starr was alone.<p>

"Hope, what are you doing here?" Starr asked her friend.

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you will react." Hope said walking in and putting her purse on the sofa.

"Okay, Hope, what's going on?" Starr asked. "Are you and Evan not getting married?"

"No, we are. It has nothing to do with me and Evan. Well, not really." Hope sighed. "I was at a jewelry store in Houston making sure mine and Evan's wedding rings were going to be ready."

"Okay." Starr wondered where she was going with this.

"Well, I looked up and Wade was in the jewelry store."

"That must have been a shock. Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, I did. Starr, that's not all. Chris was there too. Both are back in town. And I think Chris is here to talk to you."

"What the hell could he want with me?"

"I don't know. But if he puts any stress on you, I swear I will kill him. Do I smell pancakes?" Starr laughed and they walked into the kitchen. "How are my little boys?"

"Doing just fine. They've been pretty active today." Starr said as she plated up some pancakes for Hope. "How about you?"

"I'm good. Morning sickness is rough but outside of that, I'm good." Hope went to the fridge and got out some whipped cream and strawberries.

"So, does Evan know your ex-lover is in town?"

"No, I came straight from the jewelry store to tell you about Chris." Hope said before taking a bite of her pancakes. "I will tell him when I get home. I don't plan on keeping this a secret. Are you going to tell Phil Chris is in town?"

"Yeah, I am. I want to be honest with him. He's my husband, the father of my children. The man I love."

"Awww, look at you all grown up." Hope said. Starr laughed. "We are going to kick ass as moms."

"You think so?"

"We've been taking care of our dads and everyone else for years. Remember when you used to sneak over to Phil's house and clean it up for him?" Starr laughed.

"Yeah." She smiled. "And I remember how you would do laundry for Evan. How many hours did you spend doing that?"

"A lot." Hope laughed. "I guess it was practice for marriage."

Starr laughed. "I guess so."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you Chris was here. I better head back to the ranch." Hope said getting up. "Let me know if Chris does come here." Hope hugged her and headed out.

Chris and Wade arrived at the hotel and checked in. Wade hoped that Chris didn't do anything stupid. He was happy that he got to see Hope and he was glad she was happy. But it didn't stop the thoughts in his head. What if it had been his baby? He shook the thought. She was happy and he wanted that for her.

Chris slumped back on the bed and looked at the necklace. He'd call her and arrange to meet. He'd go to her, apologize for everything that went wrong and tell her he'd be there for her. And for his baby. He looked at the time. He had a little while before they would meet.

Starr sat in the living room waiting for Phil. She would explain the situation to him. She didn't know what Chris wanted but she had to find out.

Phil walked into the house and smiled when he looked over at her. "Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Hope dropped by and told me...told me she ran into Chris and Wade at the jewelry store."

Phil looked at her. "Chris is in town? Why?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "Hope didn't talk to him just Wade. So I have no idea. But he called me and we arranged to meet tomorrow."

"You're meeting with him?"

"Yeah, I need to know what he wants and to tell him to leave me alone for good."

"And you didn't call him?"

"No. Why would I do that? I love you."

"You loved him too." She got up and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I tell you the truth and all I get is suspicion and doubt..." she said as she grabbed the keys and walked out.

Hope walked into the house and saw Evan sitting on the sofa watching sports. "Busy I see."

"I'm on lunch break from the ranch." He replied. "How was shopping?"

"Interesting." She said as she put down the bags.

"How?"

"I ran into Wade and Chris at the jewelry store. They're apparently back in Houston."

"Did you talk to them?" He asked getting up from the sofa.

"I talked to Wade. I told him we were getting married and expecting a baby. I guess Chris is here to talk to Starr." She walked over to where he was. "You know I love you right? Wade is in my past."

"I know that." He smiled and kissed her. "So, what else did you talk about?"

"Nothing really. I think he thought for a minute the baby might be his but I explained how far along I was. And he knew it was yours." She pulled away and walked over to the bags she had. "I wanted to talk to you about keeping in touch with him. Not because I still have feelings for him but because he and I became friends when I was teaching assistant."

"I have no problem with that because I trust you. I know you love me and that's all that matters."

"See I knew there was reason I loved you." She smiled and kissed as the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?"

"Probably Wade hoping for a threesome with you and me." He laughed.

Hope laughed as she walked to the door. "If that's the case, then you and Wade have some explaining to do to me." She opened and saw Starr there. "Hey, what's up?"

Starr sobbed. "I told Phil about Chris being in town and how I'd arranged to meet with him. He accused me of calling him here. I asked him why I would do that and told him that I loved him and he told me that I loved Chris once too. I left and came here." Hope sighed and looked back at Evan.

"Do me a favor and sit with her. I have a few errands I need to take care of." Evan nodded as she grabbed her bag and headed out.

"You know she's going to talk to them." Evan said to her.

"I know." Starr said sitting down.

Hope got into her SUV and headed out. Her first stop was Phil. Then she would go see Chris. The two of them were stressing Starr out and that was the last thing she and the babies needed. She pulled up in the driveway of Starr and Phil's house and saw him sitting on the porch drinking a Pepsi.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Lovely to see you too Hope."

"You're an idiot if you think she would call him. She loves you. She married you. She's raising those babies with you. He showed up out of the blue and I have no idea why but I'm going to find out. And hopefully get it through to him that he needs to quit fucking with her head. But you need to have faith in her and in your marriage. If you keep being an insecure prick, you will scare her away." Hope said and she got back in her car and drove to the hotel. She knocked on the door and Chris opened it. She slapped him in the face and walked past him into the room.

"Why do you keep torturing her? You broke her heart. Wasn't that enough?"

"I love her."

"No you don't. And I'm not sure you ever really did. If you loved her, you'd let her be. But you won't. You keep dangling yourself in front of her and then changing your mind at the last minute. You piss me off Chris. Not just because you broke her heart but because I actually thought you guys were going to make it at one point. But you're a selfish coward and I'm glad she chose Phil over you. Because at least he as some backbone." Hope said just as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hope….." Starr sobbed into the receiver. "It….it hurts so bad."

"Starr….what's wrong?"

"The babies….Evan's taking me to the hospital. I need you. And I need Phil."

"Alright. I'll get Phil and we will meet you at the hospital." Hope said. "And I'll call your dad. Just hang in there sweetie. I'm on my way." She hung up and grabbed her purse. "I gotta go. Starr's having complications because of all this shit."

"I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are. You stay as far away from her as possible. If something happens to one of those babies because you showed back up, I swear to God they will never find your body." She walked out of the room and brushed past Wade as she went. Chris looked at him.

"I need a ride to the hospital. Starr's having some complications with my babies."

"Your babies?"

"Apparently she's having twins."

"But your babies? You gave up your rights. You didn't want them remember?"

"Can you just quit with the lecture and get me to the hospital?"

"Sure." Wade and Chris headed out and toward the hospital. Wade knew this might not end well but he couldn't let Chris go alone.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Starr sat back in the exam room scared and in pain. Something was definitely wrong and she couldn't imagine losing her babies. Evan was being as comforting as he could be but she needed Hope and her Dad to be there.<p>

"Starr." Hope said as she rushed in. "What's going on?"

"She just started having some pains so I rushed her here." Evan said to her.

Hope took her hand. "Phil's outside if you want to see him and your dad is on his way."

"I don't want to see him right now. I'm still mad at him." Starr said as another contraction hit her. The doctor came in.

"I'm going to sit outside." Evan said. Hope nodded. The doctor checked Starr.

"Alright sweetie...these boys are ready to make their entrance."

"What?"

"You're in active labor."

"It's too soon. Oh My God! Hope..."

"Calm down sweetie. Okay? Let's just deliver these boys and we'll take it from there."

"Starr, we're going to give you some medication to develop the babies' lungs and something to stop the labor. But I'm not sure we can." The doctor said as he got the ultrasound machine. "I want to do an ultrasound and check the babies' positions." He put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe. "Okay both babies' look good but the heart beats are lower than I like. I want to watch the babies' heartbeats for a few minutes. If they don't go up, then I want to a c-section to deliver them."

Hope looked at Starr. "Are you sure you don't want Phil?"

"I want my dad." Starr said with tears in her eyes.

"Let me check to see if he's here." Hope headed out to the waiting room. She saw Chris, Wade, Phil, Evan, her dad and Mr. Austin. Phil stood up and looked at her.

"How is she?"

"She's in active labor. Probably brought on by stress. They're giving her some medicine to try and develop the boys' lungs and stop labor but their heartbeats are low. They might have to do a c-section. She's asking for Uncle Steve." Steve nodded and walked back. "She's still pretty pissed at you." He nodded. She looked over at Chris. "This is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, it is. If you could just make up your fucking mind about what you want, none of this would have happened. But no, instead you have to play games with her and now she's in there fighting for the lives of those babies. Babies you didn't even want a few months ago. Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Hope…." Phil said.

"No. And this is your fault too. If you'd just get your head out of your ass and believe that she loves you, she wouldn't have come to my house and been so damn upset. If anything happens to my friend or those babies…I swear to God…you'll both pay for it."

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Evan said as he grabbed her arm. "Wade, you're welcome to join us if you want." Wade nodded and looked over at Chris who nodded and he left with Hope and Evan.

Chris stood there with Phil and Hope's dad. He couldn't leave until he knew she and the babies were fine. Shawn looked at both guys.

"Why don't you both sit down and we can talk about this?" Shawn said sitting down. "Phil, Chris. Sit down." Both sat down by Shawn. They wondered what he was going to stay. "Well, it seems the two of you are causing my second daughter stress and that's not something I like."

"Mr. Michaels, I don't mean any disrespect but I can't see why this is your business?" Chris asked.

"Well it is because Starr is like my second daughter. I have known her since she was born. And I would think you both would rather talk to me than Steve. Because I'm sure Steve would open a can of whip ass on you both. So, why don't you tell me what you want Chris?"

"I want a chance to see her. Talk to her. Tell her that I love her."

"You had that chance. When you came here before. She told you about being pregnant and you turned tail and ran away from her. Didn't want kids remember?" Phil said. "And you call her every little bit or text her. You called her the day we got married. The fucking day she became my wife, you called her and tried to convince her that you've suddenly had some change of heart."

"And you're so sure she loves you right? If you didn't have any doubt that she loved you, you wouldn't get so bent out of shape. What? Are you afraid that she'll leave you and come running to me the first chance she gets?"

"Would the two of you listen to yourselves? She's not an object and you're both treating her like one. Phil, I know how you guys are. I've seen it first-hand. There's no doubt in my mind that you love her and that you want to be there for her and those babies." He said. He turned to Chris.

"And you keep flip flopping and not really knowing what you want. She almost gave up everything for you. And you turned her down. You didn't want the baby. Can't you just accept that she's moved on and let her go?"

"I can't help that I love her." Chris said.

"Well you should love her enough to let her go and let her be happy." Shawn said getting up. "You both need to realize that Starr and those babies are the most important thing right now." He headed to the cafeteria and left them both there.

Steve walked back and held Starr's hand. "Daddy I'm so scared."

"I know baby but everything will be fine." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Your mom is watching over you and the babies. She will make sure everything is fine."

Starr nodded. "I can't lose my babies."

"You won't. We are going to keep you stress free for now and the doctor is doing everything he can and everyone is praying. Things will be fine." He said to her. "Are you sure you don't want Phil here?"

She shook her head no. "I want you in here. If you want, I can always ask Hope."

"How about both of us?" He smiled at his daughter. She nodded.

She closed her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Tell Phil I love him."

"You're a married woman now. Why don't you do this with Hope and Phil and let me sit in the waiting room like a worried grandpa should? After all, they're his babies too." She sighed and nodded. "Okay, I will go get them."

Hope sat in the cafeteria with Evan and Wade. She believed that Starr and the babies would be fine. She just hoped that Phil and Chris didn't stress her out.

"I'm sorry about Chris." Wade said to them. "I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't."

"It's not your fault." Hope said as her dad walked up. "Is Starr okay?"

"She is. Steve is with her. Phil and Chris are upstairs thinking about how they have been." Shawn said sitting down by Wade. "What the hell is wrong with your friend?" Wade laughed.

"I don't have a clue. I've told him he needs to leave it alone." Wade said. He looked at Hope. "If he loves her and wants her to be happy, he's got to accept that she doesn't want to be with him and he has to let her go. No matter how much it hurts."

Evan noticed the look. "I understand that. When Hope got accepted into Pennington, I knew she was meant to go. And I loved her enough to let her go and fill her dream."

Shawn smiled at both of the men in front of him. They each loved his daughter enough to honor her decisions about things. He couldn't ask for more in a future husband or a former lover. "That's what love is gentlemen."

"I agree." Hope smiled. "Well, I'm going to head upstairs and check on Starr. See you later." She kissed Evan and hugged her dad and headed up.

She passed Steve in the hallway. "How is she?"

"She's scared but I told her she'd be fine. And that I was sending you and Phil in there with her. He needs to be in there. Those are his babies too." Hope nodded and headed upstairs. She hoped that Starr and Phil worked it out and the babies were born into a happy environment.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Hope walked up the labor and delivery waiting room and stopped in front of Phil. "Get up and get washed up. We need to be in there with her."<p>

"She doesn't want me there."

"She does want you there. I know she does." Hope said as she stood there. "Now, get up and get washed up and go into that room and be there when your babies are born." She looked at Chris who was sitting a few chairs down. "You wait out here and I will let you know how things go. But Phil is who she wants in there with her. Deal with it."

Chris nodded as Phil stood up. He followed Hope and they headed into the room. "So, we're here. How are those babies?" Hope asked when they walked in.

"They're going to do a c section. I'm so scared." Starr said. Phil walked over and took her hand in his.

"Our boys are strong like you are."

"He's right." Hope said walking over and taking her other hand. "These babies have that strong Austin blood like you do. You all are going to be fine."

Starr smiled at her friend as the doctor came back in. "Alright, let's get you to the OR and get these babies out. I'm sorry. Only one of you can go with her."

"Then it should be her husband and the father of the babies." Hope smiled. She hugged Starr. "You and my godchildren will be fine. "

Starr smiled at her as she was taken to the OR. Hope sighed and then headed out to the waiting room where Mr. Austin, her dad, Evan, Wade and Chris were waiting.

"They're doing a c section. Phil's with her." Hope said. She sat down between Evan and her dad. Chris got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"What names does she have picked out for them?"

"Mason Cole and Jack Evan." Hope said. "She's loved them from the start. And she hoped you would too." Chris looked down.

"I've been horribly selfish. And I didn't realize until it was too late what I was giving up."

"Does this mean you'll leave her alone finally?"

Chris looked from Wade to Steve and then Hope. He knew it was indeed time. "Yes, I'll go once I know everyone is okay. "

"Alright." Steve said to him. "Once we know, you will leave and leave Starr and those babies alone."

"Yes, I will." Chris sighed. "She deserves to be happy."

Starr lay on the table with Phil sitting at her head brushing his fingers through her hair.

"You're doing great baby." She nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was being stupid."

"Just don't ever do it again." She smiled. He smiled too and nodded as the sounds of one little baby cry filled the air and then the other.

"You have two little boys." The doctor said as the neonatologists took the babies. "Starr, the babies are early and they have to stay in the NICU. We will take them to get cleaned up and assess their health. Then we will let you know." She nodded as the tears ran down. Her babies had to be okay.

Phil headed out to the waiting room while the doctor stitched up Starr's incision and the babies were taken to the NICU. He saw everyone waiting.

"Well, how are my grandchildren?" Steve asked.

"They are being taken to the NICU for assessment. We will know more than. They are early and very small."

"How is Starr?" Hope asked.

"She's fine. They are stitching her up and then she will be in recovery. I'm going back in."

Hope hugged him. "Give her our best and we will see her soon." He nodded and headed back to where she was.

They wheeled her back to her room and took the boys to be examined. Though they were a little early and were little, they were healthy. The doctors put both babies in the incubators. Then headed to see Starr and Phil.

"How are the babies?" She asked Phil when she woke up.

"They are being examined and then the doctor will be coming in to tell us."

The doctor came into the room. "The boys are little but they're both healthy and strong. They're perfect. Mason weighed in 5lbs and was 17 inches long and Jack was 4lbs 9oz and 18 inches long."

Starr smiled as the tears came. "Can I see them? I need to see my babies."

"Yes, you can." The doctor said as he looked over her chart. "I will have a nurse come in with a wheelchair for to you go see them." He walked out and to the nurses' desk.

Starr turned to Phil. "They really will be okay?"

"Yes, they will." He kissed her on the forehead. "They are our strong little boys."

"Well, are we ready to see your boys?" The nurse said walking in.

"More than you know."

"Then let's go." The nurse and Phil helped her into the wheelchair and they pushed her to the NICU. They both washed their hands and walked in.

"Mrs. Brooks, I'm Julia, I'm taking care of Jack." The nurse said moving so Starr could see the baby through the incubator.

Starr smiled with tears in the eyes as she put her hand through the hole and held her son's little hand. She looked up at Phil who smiled.

"This is Mason over here." He said pointing to the incubator next to Jack's. She nodded as he wheeled her over.

"I'm Rachel. I'm taking care of Mason." The nurse said to her.

Starr once again put her hand in the hole and held Mason's hand. They both were small. "Don't worry so much. The doctor said both are strong." Phil said to her. "They just need to gain some weight and then we can take them home."

"I love you my beautiful boys. Mommy is going to leave you with the nice nurses and she will back to see you soon. I love you both. And so does your daddy." She gave them each a kiss and let Phil wheel her out. "Has my dad and Hope and everyone seen them yet."

"I think they have. Did you want to see them?"

"Yes, I would. Can you ask them to come and see me?"

"Of course." He replied as they arrived at the room. He helped her in bed and headed to the waiting room to tell Hope and Steve. Hope looked up. "Starr wants to see you and Steve. The boys are fine. They just need to gain a little weight."

"Why don't you go in, Uncle Steve?" Hope said to him.

"We can go together." He replied.

"I think she would like to see her dad alone. I will go next." Hope smiled. Steve nodded and headed to the room.

Phil turned to Chris. "The boys are fine. They are small and have to stay here for a while but they are fine and so is Starr. So, your presence isn't required here. Leave us alone and let us be a family." Chris nodded and stood up.

"Take care of them. And never take one day with her for granted." he said and then he quickly walked away.

Wade looked around and got up too. He started to make his way to the entrance when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Hope coming toward him. Hope had told Evan she would be right back and she headed to catch Wade before he left.

"Did you need something Hope?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He smiled a little bit. "I'm going to be fine. I promise. Hope, I know you love Evan and you're happy. That's all I want for you."

She smiled as she leaned to hug him. "That's all I want for you too. Wade, you're a great guy and out there is a girl for you. I know it. Be open to it."

"I am. You helped me do that. I hope we can always be friends."

"I would like that. Well, I better get back."

"Goodbye, Hope." He said as he walked out.

Phil looked at Hope. "Do you really think this will be the end of it? Do you really think in six months to a year he won't decide he wants her and the boys back?"

"Yes, because he realizes it's time. That she's happy. I know he knows that now." She said as she sat down by Evan. She truly believed it was the end of it. That Chris was finally letting go.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Hope stood in her bedroom a few days later and smoothed out the fabric of her wedding dress. Her mother's dress. She couldn't tell if it was the morning sickness or the nerves she suddenly felt but she was a little nauseated.<p>

"Would you relax? You've been practically married to Evan for a few years now."

Hope turned to her and laughed a little. "Yeah but I was also dating other people during that. Well, Jay and I slept with Wade. So I was with two other guys."

"Oh you know what I mean." Starr laughed.

"Yeah. I'm just ready to be legally married."

"You're going to be ridiculously happy."

"So are you." She smiled. "How are my godchildren?"

"Good. They are getting bigger and then we can bring them home. It's weird that they're here already. But a good weird."

"It's a great weird. And think in seven and half months, they will have someone to play with."

"God, when did we grow up?"

"Somewhere between sneaking boys up your trellis and sleeping with our professors." Hope said causing her to laugh. "I'm proud of who we've become."

"Me too." Starr smiled. "Well I think you're ready to get married."

Hope nodded as the door opened and her dad walked in. "You look so much like your mother." Shawn said to her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, let's get me married."

Starr walked out and headed to the barn where the wedding was. She took her place and got ready to walk down the aisle. The music started and she walked down the aisle and smiled at her husband. She took her place at the front and turned her attention to the aisle again as Hope got ready to walk down. She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as she watched her best friend, her sister about to be married. She looked over at Evan and smiled. His eyes were fixed on her. And you could see how much he loved her.

"Be seated." The officiant said. "Family and friends, we welcome you today to witness the marriage of Evan and Hope. You have shared and contributed to their lives in the past, and by witnessing their marriage ceremony today, Hope and Evan ask you to share in their future. Marriage is a promise, made in the hearts of two people who love each other, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's lover, teacher, listener, critic, and best friend. It is into this state that Hope and Evan wish to enter. Who gives their blessings to this union? "

"I do." Shawn said to him.

The officiant continued. "If anyone present can show just cause as to why this couple may not be legally joined together, you should now declare it, or hereafter hold your peace." He smiled and continued.

"Hope and Evan, I charge and require of you both, as before a bar of justice, and in the presence of these witnesses, that if either of you know of any legal or moral impediment to this marriage, you do now reveal the same. Evan, do you take Hope to be your wife? Will you love, honour, and cherish her, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Hope, do you take Evan to be your husband? Will you love, honour, and cherish him, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The officiant continued. "Hope and Evan, may you pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage. To talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate one another; to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness, and to support, comfort, and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows. May you promise to share hopes, thoughts, and dreams as you build your lives together. May your lives be ever intertwined, your love keeping you together. May you build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honour for others and each other. May your home be forever filled with peace, happiness, and love. Hope and Evan please face each other and hold hands. Evan, as you look at Hope, repeat these words after me: " I, Evan, take you Hope, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honour, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live."

" I, Evan, take you Hope, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honour, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live."

The officiant then turned to Hope. Hope, as you look at Evan, repeat these words after me: "I, Hope, take you Evan, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honour, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live."

"I, Hope, take you Evan, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honour, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live."

"The ring is a symbol of unity into which your two lives are now joined in an unbroken circle; in which, wherever you go, you will return to one another. Evan, take the ring and place it on Hope's finger and say, Hope, I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you."

"Hope, I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you."

"Hope, take the ring and place it on Evan's finger and say, Evan, I offer this ring as symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you."

"Evan, I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you."

"Hope and Evan, the two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. I ask that each of you take one of the lit candles and that together you light the centre candle. The individual candles represent your lives before today. Lighting the centre candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining of your two families and circles of friends into one."

"Hope and Evan may your home be a haven of peace and your relationship be one of truth and understanding. May you enjoy length of days, fulfillment of hopes, and peace and content of mind as you, day by day, live and fulfill the terms of this covenant you have made with one another.

And now, for as much as you have made your vows, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving your rings, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. Evan, you may kiss your bride!"

Everyone clapped as Evan and Hope kissed right at the stroke of midnight. "I now present to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Evan and Hope Bourne." Evan took Hope's hand and they walked out of the barn and into the main house. Everyone filed in behind them. Steve stayed back and looked at Shawn.

"Our girls are all grown up and married."

"It seems like yesterday they only wanted to hang around us." Shawn replied. "Now, they're married and Starr is a mom and Hope will be mom. Years fly by, Steve."

"Yes they do." He replied as they walked to the house.

They walked in and saw everyone enjoy the reception. Shawn smiled as he watched Hope with Evan. She looked so beautiful and happy. He couldn't help but think of her mom. She would be so proud of Hope and the woman she had become. He thought about Starr's mom too. Both would be so proud of the girls.

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>6 months later<p>

Starr drove over to Hope's with Mason and Jack like she'd become accustomed to doing so that Hope could help her with the boys and they could study. It was hard for her to believe that she was a mom and in just a few short weeks, Hope would be too. She pulled up to the ranch and drove to the gate house. She got both boys out and headed in. She was shocked to hear Evan still inside. He was usually gone and on the ranch working by now.

"I know you took so where is it." Hope asked her husband.

"You don't need chocolate this morning." Evan replied. "You had some last night. I think fruit would be better."

"Evan, if you don't give me my chocolate candy bar to eat with my hamburger, then you won't be alive to see our child born."

"Evy, drop the chocolate bar and back away slowly." Starr said as she brought the boys carriers into the house.

"She doesn't need chocolate." He said to her.

"I'm not kidding Evan. You give me that candy bar or I will hurt you." Hope said to him.

"Evan, give her the candy. Don't you know you never keep something a pregnant woman is craving from her?"

Evan looked at Hope and then Starr. "Alright, I will give it to you but you have to have fruit sometime today."

Hope walked over to him and took the candy bar. "I promise. Now, you should get to work. And I have a hamburger and a candy bar to eat."

Evan left. "Why is he so worried about your diet?"

"He thinks I've gained too much weight." She said as she sat down at the table.

"He told you that?" Starr said as she sat down with her. "And are you eating a sourdough jack hamburger from Jack in the Box at nine in the morning?"

"Yes, I am." Hope replied taking a bite. "And yes, Evan told me I gained a lot a weight."

"I so need to talk to him before he becomes a dead man."

"Oh he's close to being one." Hope said as she finished her hamburger and ate the candy bar.

"I would have thought he would know to never say that to a pregnant woman."

"Well, he's just been annoying me lately."

"I'll go talk to him. Are you going to be okay with the twins?"

"Yeah go." Starr nodded and headed out to find Evan. She could tell Hope was hurt by his words but she also knew she was mad and Evan was close to being a dead man.

She walked out of the gate house and saw the ranch hands at the barn. She walked over and saw Evan standing there getting ready to take care of Hope's horse.

"We need to talk Evan." Starr said walking in.

"What's up?" Evan asked.

"Your wife is close to killing you. I'm trying to save your life. Why would you tell her she's gained too much weight?"

"Because she has gained weight." He looked as the other ranch hands shook their heads. "What?"

"Evan, you never tell a hormonal, pregnant woman that she's gained weight." Kevin said to him. "Unless you want to die."

"I was just being honest. She asked me if I thought she had gained too much weight and I wanted to be honest with my wife. So, I told her yes she had. She eats chocolate with every meal. That can't be healthy for the baby. So, I want her to eat more fruit."

"Evy, I love you and that's why I'm going to do what I'm about to do." Starr said as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Get your ass in the car, go to the store and get her jewelry, flowers and the stuff to make her favorite meal for dinner. Apologize to her and tell her you love her and she looks beautiful. And don't you ever make her feel like she's gained too much weight ever again. She's having your baby and I don't care if she's telling you you're breathing too loud, you apologize and breathe more quietly. You understand?"

"Yes. Just don't hit me anymore." Evan said to her. He turned to Kevin. "Can I leave for a little bit?"

"Yes because if I don't let you and then Hope tells Shawn, you might be a dead man anyway." Evan nodded and headed out. He got in the car and headed to town.

Starr headed back to the gate house and walked in and found Hope reading the twins a book. "How were they?"

"Good. Did you speak with my soon to be dead husband?" Hope smiled.

"I think I got through. He shouldn't be giving you anymore problems."

"Good. Because I would hate to be a widow so soon." She laughed.

Starr laughed. "I don't think you will be. But you can always kill Evan and go look up Wade."

"There's an idea." Hope laughed. "We will just have to see how Evan is now after my best friend got a hold of him."

"It's the least I could do for you putting your foot in Phil's ass."

"This is why we are such good friends." Hope smiled as someone knocked on the door. "Well I think we know that's not Evan."

Starr laughed and walked over to answer it. "Well if it isn't my husband."

"Hey." Phil said walking in. "I just wanted to come and say how much I missed you guys."

"Aww, Phil. I didn't know you cared." Hope said with a laugh.

"I missed you too Hope. You look beautiful today. But I was actually talking about Starr and the boys." He said as he pulled Starr to him.

"You just saw us a little bit ago." She said smiling. Hope sighed.

"Trade husbands with me. Yours is sweet. Mine tells me I have a fat ass."

"Evan tells you what?" Phil asked.

"Evan told Hope that she had gained too much weight during the pregnancy." Starr replied."And he took her candy away this morning."

"I'll kick his ass if you want."

"Thanks." Hope laughed. "But I think Starr took care of it. She had a nice talk with him."

"Yeah I told him he was going to be dead if he didn't apologize."

"Then I'm sure he is so scared." Phil laughed. "So, are you and the babies ready to go? I have the rest of the day off and I would love to spend it with my family."

"Yeah, we're ready." She smiled and turned to Hope. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine. Go enjoy the time with your husband and boys." Starr hugged Hope and got the babies together.

"Hope, no matter what Evan says, you're always beautiful even pregnant."

"Thanks Phil." She smiled as they walked out.

Evan pulled up at the store and got out. He had been pretty awful to her the more he thought about it. He couldn't believe he told her that she gained too much weight. He got out of the car and headed into the store. He walked around until he found the gift. He smiled when he saw it. It would definitely get her to forgive him for how he had been. He picked up the gift basket that had a white plus bear, cashew Roca, Ghirardelli chocolate, Mrs. Beasley's chocolate chip cookies, Angelina's butter cookies, Almondina Biscottie cookies, and a balloon with some hard candy. He got the ribbons personalized with I love you, Hope from Evan.

Once the store had done everything, he paid and headed out. He put the basket in the car and then headed to the jewelry store. He walked in and found a beautiful charm bracelet. He got three charms. One with their wedding date on it, one that could be engraved when the baby came and one that said I love you forever. Once he had it, he headed out and started his drive back to the ranch. He hoped that Hope would forgive him.

Please Review!


	44. Chapter 45

Okay, this story is done. A special thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Two days later, Hope woke up on the middle of the night with the bed beneath her soaked. She shook Evan awake.<p>

"What? It's the middle of the night."

"I don't care. My water broke and I'm in labor."

"Are you serious?" Evan said sitting up.

"No. I'm kidding you just because I wanted to wake you up at two in the morning." She said getting out of bed. "Now, let me change and you get dressed. I don't want to have this baby here."

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital. I'll call your dad and Starr on the way." She nodded and quickly changed her clothes. Once he was dressed, they headed out.

Evan called Shawn and Starr on the way to the hospital. He looked over to Hope who was doing her breathing. "You know I love you right? That I have always loved you."

"I know that." She said turning to him. "I have always known that you love me."

"I just wanted you to know because of how I was. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm so sorry that I didn't consider your feelings when I said it."

"You're forgiven, you know that. You were forgiven when you came me that gift basket of goodies." She laughed as they pulled up to the hospital. "Now, let's go have our baby."

He nodded and helped her out. They headed to the labor and delivery floor as Hope's doctor was meeting them there. They were shown to a room.

"Your dad and Starr should be here soon."

"Great." She said as the nurse hooked up the fetal monitor.

"I'm so excited our son will be here soon." He said.

"We didn't find out if it was a girl or a boy."

"Just a feeling." He smiled.

"Just a feeling?" She said to him. "Did you look in the file and find out what the baby is even though you agreed we didn't want to know?"

"No. Of course not."

She looked at him. "I don't believe you. Ow!" She said suddenly.

"Contraction?"

"Wow, you're good. You just figured that out." She said as she breathed through the pain.

He laughed a little. "Go ahead baby. Yell at me or whatever. I know it's just the pain talking."

She grabbed his shirt and brought him closer to her. "Get the doctor and tell him I want the drugs."

Evan pulled away and nodded. He walked out and saw that Starr and Shawn were there. He stopped at the desk and told the doctor that Hope wanted the drugs. Then he headed to the waiting room.

"You go in there. She likes you right now." Evan said to Starr.

Starr laughed. "Hope yelling at you."

"Yeah." Evan laughed.

"That's labor for you." Shawn replied.

"I'm going in." Starr said walking to the room. She walked in and saw Hope hooked up to the monitor.

"I'm warning you Evan. You had better told the doctor to give me the drugs."

"He did. Relax. You need anything?"

"Just the drugs and a reason why my husband is annoying me."

Starr laughed as she sat down. "He is only annoying to you because you're in labor. But he loves you."

"I know he does." Hope sighed. "I just…I'm ready for the baby to be born. And why didn't we find out what it was?"

"Because you and Evan wanted to be surprised."

"Yeah. How is my husband?"

"He's alright. He is worried about you because you're being mean and he thinks you don't like him."

"I love him." Hope said as a contraction hit. "For the love of Mary, can I get the drugs or this kid out of me?"

"Relax. The baby will be here soon." Starr said trying not to laugh. "Have you always been this impatient?"

"I'm in pain and my doctor is nowhere to be found with the freaking drugs." Hope said as a contraction hit.

"Okay, let's find the doctor and get Evan back in here. Those contractions are coming close together." Starr said getting up and heading out. She walked to the waiting room and up to Evan. "You should get back in there with her. The contractions are close together."

Evan nodded and headed to the room. He walked in and saw the doctor there. "Is everything okay?"

"She's dilated to eight. So we are looking at just a little bit. We are getting ready for the epidural." He said walking out.

Evan took Hope's hand. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I love you." She said. "But I'm just in pain right now."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. But I love you Hope."

"I love you too."

Starr sat down by Shawn. "Hope isn't the best woman in labor."

"She doesn't deal with pain well." Shawn replied. "She never has." Starr nodded.

"Okay, Hope, you're at ten. So it's time to start pushing." The doctor said an hour later. She had been given the epidural. "Okay, give me a big push." Evan held Hope's hand as she did. "That's good Hope. I see the baby's head. One more push. And the head is out. One more and we will have your baby." Hope pushed one more time. "And we have a healthy little boy."

"A boy really?" Hope said.

"Yep. Let's us clean him up." He said as the nurse took the baby and cleaned him up.

"Here's your son." The nurse said handing him to Hope.

"He's perfect." She said with tears in eyes. Evan kissed and looked at his son.

"He is perfect." He repeated.

"You should take a picture so my dad and Starr can see him." Evan nodded and took his phone and snapped the photo. Hope smiled.

"I will go show them."

She smiled. "Okay, but don't tell them his name yet. I want us to tell them together." He nodded and headed out to the waiting room.

He smiled as he walked out to the waiting room.

"Well how is she?"

"They're both fine. We have a son. A beautiful baby boy." He smiled and showed them the photo.

"Oh he's adorable." Starr smiled.

"So what is my grandson's name?" Shawn asked.

"Hope won't let me tell you until she and the baby are in the room. She wants us to tell you together."

Starr smiled. "That is so Hope."

"I will come and get you guys once she and the baby are in the room."

The nurse walked out and told them that Hope and the baby were settled in the room. They all followed the nurse and Hope smiled when she saw them.

"Hi." She said softly as she held her son.

"He's beautiful." Shawn said walking over to her. He kissed Hope on the head.

"Thanks." She smiled. She looked at Starr. "Do you want to see your godson?"

Starr smiled and walked over. "He's beautiful guys."

"So, what's his name?" Shawn asked. "I have to know what to call my grandson."

"Well, we talked about this a lot and we have chosen Jackson Shawn Bourne. Jackson was mom's maiden name and of course Shawn after you dad."

Shawn smiled and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "It's beautiful." Starr smiled.

"You guys are a family now." Hope nodded.

They were a family. Hope smiled as her dad took the baby from her and held him. She looked around the room at her family and smiled bigger. Nothing could be better than this and she was so thankful for the blessings in her life. For her family.

Please Review! There just might be a prequel or a sequel for this one!


End file.
